Aprendiendo a Sonreír
by Goddess Aeris
Summary: “Yo estaba viviendo una vida que no podía considerarse vida… estaba muerto… muerto y sin sentimientos… hasta que ella apareció… y mi mundo cambió porque mi niña-mujer de ojos verdes… tan verdes como la esperanza… se convirtió en mis alas de libertad…" S
1. El accidente

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**By: Goddess Aeris**

**Summary: **Ella, hermosa, fuerte, trabajadora, una amante de la vida. Él, exitoso, famoso e increíblemente guapo, quien puede tener todo lo que desee. ¿El problema? Su vida estaba completamente vacía, y tras un serio accidente, ellos se toparían, siendo ella su guía para encontrarle el sentido a lo que nunca apreció como propio… S&S

"Yo estaba viviendo una vida que no podía considerarse vida… estaba muerto… muerto y sin sentimientos… hasta que ella apareció… y mi mundo cambió porque mi niña-mujer de ojos verdes… tan verdes como la esperanza… se convirtió en mis alas de libertad… la libertad de mi alma…"

**Aclaraciones****:**

—"Personajes hablando".

_Pensamientos o cosas para resaltar. _

**Capítulo uno****:**

"_**El accidente"**_

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo preparándose para hacer lo que siempre hacía. Salir. Arrasar. Ganar. Y llenar de dinero sus cuentas bancarias y las de sus sponsors.

Siempre era así. Y así lo seguiría siendo. Nada cambiaría.

Esa era su vida. Su 'fabulosa' vida de _porquería_. _La odiaba_. Odiaba tener que hacer eso. Odiaba hacer lo que todos querían que hiciera. Odiaba ser sólo un muñeco que llenaría los bolsillos de dinero a los accionistas que ponían toda su confianza y capital en su trasero. Odiaba que lo adularan. Odiaba que lo envidiaran. Odiaba a las malditas tipas que lo asechaban. Odiaba hacer algo que _odiaba_.

_Se odiaba a si mismo_.

Sí, esa era su realidad. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero era lo suficientemente cobarde como para demostrarlo, y quizás su odio no llegaba a tanto como para quitarse la vida…

_Era un cobarde_…

Sí, eso era lo que era. Un cobarde. Un completo cobarde que no había gritado a su padre que no quería ser piloto.

Un maldito cobarde que siempre quiso cumplir el sueño de su padre sin siquiera pensar en lo que él mismo quería para _su_ vida.

Un maldito cobarde que nunca abrió la boca.

Un maldito cobarde que no tenía la suficiente valentía como para parar esta farsa aún sabiendo que era un cobarde y que eso nunca lo haría feliz.

—"_Feliz_…" –susurró con ironía para luego formar en su apuesto rostro una sonrisa amarga.

Felicidad… eso era algo que no existía en su vocabulario.

Esa palabra sólo existía en las películas. Era una utopía. Algo irreal. Una palabra tan absurda…

Un concepto abstracto.

El joven de veintiséis años pensaba en que nunca, en toda su vida había sentido aquello. Había sido criado en una familia aristocrática. Eran asquerosamente ricos. Su padre era un muy exitoso empresario, aunque odiaba lo que hacía. Por eso quiso que su hijo cumpliera su sueño, sin siquiera preguntarle lo que quería, para lo que él tampoco nunca dijo nada. El niño siempre estuvo rodeado de personas que lo atendían, que satisfacían todas sus necesidades; pero nunca de cariño.

El cariño… el amor… sentimientos tan anhelados por un niño.

No, él jamás los tuvo, y jamás los tendría. Ni mucho menos, sería capaz de brindarlos.

Levantó el rostro para ver el gran reloj que estaba en ese vestíbulo.

Las 23: 30 de la noche. En tan sólo media hora comenzaría la carrera. Otra que, seguramente, terminaría ganando.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Tenía rebeldes cabellos castaños que le enmarcaban las facciones del rostro, con una piel de un bronceado que cualquiera envidiaría. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar con destellos cobrizos.

_Era un hombre hermoso_. Como toda la palabra lo decía, completamente hermoso.

Pero, también, _completamente vacío_.

_Vacío…_

Lo más característico de él, eran sus ojos, ese extraño color. Unos ojos que podrían ser los más luminosos. Pero que en ese hombre eran opacos… oscuros… _sin vida._

Sin embargo… nadie notaba aquello. Para todos él era un ídolo. Un gran corredor de carreras _invicto_. El mejor. Un ejemplo…

Hizo una mueca. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo podría ser él? ¿Quién podría envidiar una vida como la suya, cuando era él quien siempre anhelaba escapar y ser libre?

Las personas no sabían lo afortunadas que eran al no parecerse a él.

_No tenían idea_…

—"¡Li! ¡Termina de prepararte, tienes que ir a verificar a Rayo!" –vino un grito desde fuera del vestuario.

—"Está bien". –contestó con voz seca… muerta.

Terminó de abrocharse los pantalones del equipo color verde, y se dirigió al tráiler. Allí estaba su auto de carreras, también verde, 'Rayo' lo llamaban. A él le parecía estúpido ponerle nombre a un auto, pero era parte del mercado. A los niños les encantaba comprar automóviles de juguete y llamarlos Rayo, en honor al gran corredor de carreras Shaoran Li.

_El gran corredor…_

Revisó todo de su auto. Estaba en orden.

A él le gustaba revisarlo antes de una carrera. Lo hacía por sí mismo, no deseaba que nadie metiera sus narices en sus asuntos. El automóvil estaba en perfectas condiciones para realizar una carrera y ganarla con éxito.

El hecho de que odiara su trabajo, no significaba que iba a fracasar. Eso sería aún más humillante… más degradante.

Salió de allí y fue en busca de su casco. Había visto a todos los corredores –quienes lo miraban con recelo –, y supo que esta carrera iba a ser tan sencilla como todas las demás. Iba a ganarla. Otra vez ganaría.

¿Cuántos millones serían esta vez?

No lo sabía… ni tampoco le importaba. Le daba igual. Casi nunca gastaba dinero.

—"**A todos los corredores, se les solicita que vallan a la recta de salida"**. –se escuchó por los altoparlantes. —"**Repito. A todos los corredores, se les solicita que vallan a la recta de salida**".

Shaoran tomó su casco y se dirigió allí. Pero todo en su vida tenía que ir mal y se topó con quien menos deseaba ver… en los próximos… trescientos años…

—"Li, Li, Li". –dijo una voz masculina con un toque de diversión. —"¿Listo para la carrera?"

El castaño volteó a verlo con indiferencia. —"No te interesa". –le contestó secamente.

El otro sonrió y negó con el dedo índice. —"No, no… esos no son modales… a ver vamos de nuevo ¿Listo para la carrera de hoy, Li?"

Shaoran lo ignoró y volvió a darse la vuelta. Ese era Ryo Hiusaky. Su más grande 'rival'. Él siempre le había ganado, jamás lo consideró un rival digno. Nadie lo era. Pero ese hombre era el más insistente, y se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para llamarse a sí mismo el rival de Shaoran Li.

—"Esta vez no ganarás, Li". –volvió a decir Ryo. —"No esta vez… la victoria será mía... y tú…" –sonrió escalofriantemente. —"… tú morderás el polvo, Li".

El ambarino lo ignoró olímpicamente y se dirigió hacia Rayo. Pronto comenzaría la carrera.

Al salir de los vestuarios, hacia la pista, todos los flashes comenzaron a prenderse una y otra vez. También odiaba eso, lo dejaban ciego.

—"**Aviso para todos los corredores. Aviso para todos los corredores. Ubíquense en sus puestos. Se repite, ubíquense en sus puestos**".

Shaoran apresuró el paso hacia Rayo, ya tenía suficiente de flashes. Por fin comenzaría la bendita carrera y al fin podría retirarse luego de terminarla.

Todos los demás competidores se ubicaron en sus puestos. Tan sólo quedaba un conteo de treinta segundos, el cual se finalizó al escucharse un disparo, que era la señal del comienzo de la carrera.

Todos los automóviles iban parejos, hasta que en una de las curvas, Shaoran tomó la ventaja. Siempre lo hacía. Las curvas eran las más complicadas para un corredor, pero él sabía cuanto debía desacelerar y en que momento volver a tomar velocidad para no perder el control y luego volver a retomar el camino. Él sabía perfectamente los momentos justos para hacer todo aquello y tomarles ventaja a todos. Por eso era el lingote de oro que veían los sponsors.

El que le seguía era Hiusaky, él era bueno, pero no llegaba a su altura.

Ryo Hiusaky podría ser el mejor, _si él no estuviera_.

Ya iban treinta y seis vueltas. Tenía que tomar una de las curvas más cerradas de toda la pista. Tenía que cerrase hacia la pared para que en el momento justo pudiera desacelerar y tomarla. Ya lo había echo en las otras vueltas, así que no le prestó atención.

_Hasta que sus frenos fallaron_…

Shaoran no pudo hacer más, ya estaba en el cierre de la curva y su automóvil se estampó, irremediablemente, contra la pared.

Lo último que vio… _fue oscuridad_…

_Una oscuridad más turbia que su propia alma…_

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

—"¿En serio te dijo eso?" –preguntó una voz femenina entre risas.

—"¡Sí! ¡Yo no podía creerlo! Quiero decir, él me gusta, pero no así… no supe qué decirle". –contestó otra.

—"¡Ya se! Puedes decirle que…"

—"¡Hey! Ustedes, par de cotorras, dejen los chismes para después y vallan a hacer las guardias en los pasillos". –se escuchó desde la puerta.

Ambas muchachas voltearon y vieron a la persona que les había hablado.

—"¡Eh… sí, doctora Kinomoto, lo sentimos!" –dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia y saliendo rápidamente.

La doctora de ojos verdes sonrió. Que le tuvieran tanto respeto la hacía sonar más adulta de lo que en realidad era.

Se preguntaba por qué los demás se intimidaban ante ella, si no era precisamente una persona intimidante. Muy por el contrario, se la pasaba bromeando con todos e intentando ayudarles siempre en lo que podía. Quizás la trataban así porque al ser tan reconocida, suponían que era alguien soberbio… ella no lo sabía. Pero si era así… que equivocados estaban…

Su prestigio era tan grande que cuando venían a conocerla para hacer pasantías o simplemente felicitarla, se sorprendían de que tuviera tan sólo veinticinco años. Era realmente increíble encontrar a una médica tan joven y que por encima de todo tuviera semejante reconocimiento.

Eso era porque hacía lo que más amaba y por su fuerza de voluntad.

Sakura no era superdotada ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo que había conseguido fue por sus propios méritos siendo como cualquier persona normal, sólo que ella desde muy pequeña se había apasionado con todo lo que tenía que ver con salvar vidas y siempre iba a cursos o leía en su casa libros que eran para especialistas. Siempre quiso ser doctora, y ante tanta voluntad y conocimientos que ya había asimilado, pudo graduarse dos años antes.

Y bueno… lo del prestigio –para ella –no había sido más que suerte de principiante. Pero no todos lo creían así.

Por supuesto que no todos los médicos estaban en el lugar justo donde…

—"¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia!" –se escuchó un grito desde el pasillo que la sacó de su ensoñación.

Sakura Kinomoto se dirigió al pasillo lo más rápido que sus piernas permitían. Ya estaba acostumbrada, siempre sucedían emergencias. Y por suerte, también, había podido salvar siempre a todas las personas que atendió en ellas. Aunque siempre existía ese miedo en ella… ese miedo de no poder ayudar a las personas… ese miedo de perderlas…

—"¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?" –preguntó a un enfermero que iba con la camilla hacia la ambulancia.

—"Es un corredor accidentado. Aparentemente chocó durante la carrera… el auto quedó destrozado, y él parece estar muy grave". –contestó el hombre para luego seguir con su camino, mientras ella se encaminaba a la sala de operaciones junto con otras enfermeras y personal.

Allí estaba la estricta doctora Sakura Kinomoto. La Sakura del quirófano era una plenamente profesional especializada. La Sakura destinada a salvar vidas. A hacer las cosas por las que siempre luchó.

—"Bien, preparen todo el bisturí. Requeriremos tiempo, el paciente está grave. Fue un choque, así que debe ser una operación complicada dependiendo de los órganos que hallan resultado afectados". –indicó con voz potente que no daba lugar a acotaciones.

Los enfermeros no pudieron hacer más que asentir, la doctora Kinomoto siempre sabía que hacer.

—"Esta todo listo, doctora". –señaló una de las enfermeras.

Sakura asintió.

Al instante llegaron los enfermeros que traían la camilla en donde estaba la persona accidentada.

La joven doctora de ojos verdes al terminar de ponerse sus guantes y utensilios, se acercó al paciente y se sorprendió. No por las diversas y profundas heridas que tenía en el cuerpo –ya que estaba desnudo –sino por la belleza de ese hombre. No se sorprendió de que a las demás enfermeras les sucediera lo mismo…

_Era muy guapo_. Nunca había visto a un espécimen de hombre así. Era una lástima no poder ver sus ojos. Ellos debían ser tan hermosos como su dueño.

_Realmente sería un desperdicio perderlo._

_No_. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella _no_ podía perderlo. _No_ iba a perderlo. _Jamás_ perdería a un paciente; tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Por algo había estudiado. Ella lo había hecho para salvar vidas. Y así lo haría. No tenía que tener miedo.

Tomó el bisturí más filoso que tenía. Primero comenzaría por extraer los trozos de –lo que parecían ser –vidrios que el joven tenía en gran parte de su duro y trabajado abdomen. Debía trabajar rápido. _Tenía que hacerlo_. Él estaba pálido, había perdido mucha sangre y sus signos vitales –que eran controlados por los otros enfermeros –eran muy débiles. Si no era un poco fuerte, moriría en cualquier momento. Sólo necesitaba de su fuerza de voluntad. Rogaba por que el hombre tuviera ganas de seguir adelante. De continuar con su vida.

Aunque sonara estúpido, gran parte de la recuperación física tenía que ver con el estado psicológico de la persona… necesitaba de las ganas de vivir de la persona para que ésta pudiera recuperarse… sin esa motivación… _sería imposible_…

-'_Se fuerte'_ –le transmitió en pensamientos. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Les daba ánimos a sus pacientes cuando ellos estaban inconscientes o en peligro.

¿Algo absurdo? Podía ser… pero le funcionaba…

O por lo menos esa era su cultura como médica, una cultura que ella misma se había creado para –al mismo tiempo –darse ánimos a sí misma.

Siguió suturando las heridas. Eran demasiadas. Una enfermera le secó el sudor de la frente. La operación se estaba complicando y el pulso del muchacho era cada vez menos marcado. Él no estaba luchando. Ella podía percibirlo. Él se estaba dejando morir. Lo estaba haciendo, Sakura podría asegurarlo, no sabía el motivo, pero en verdad podía sentirlo. _Él quería morir_…

Pero no. Realmente no lo dejaría. Oh, no, claro que no. Él no sería su primer paciente en morir. Y esperaba que ningún otro en su vida como profesional. Aunque desear eso era algo imposible, sabía que alguna vez se presentaría un caso irrealizable. Pero la ojiverde había decidido que éste no sería el caso_. Eso era un hecho_.

Continuó retirando todo lo que era nocivo para su cuerpo. A pesar de que él no estaba luchando, su cuerpo era verdaderamente fuerte; estaba sorprendida de que hubiera sobrevivido a semejante choque, no lo había visto, pero sabía lo que eran los autos de carrera y además el estado de su cuerpo y las heridas, le daban bastantes pistas. Estaba muy sorprendida, él era fuerte. Una lástima que no luchara con garras y dientes por la vida y que sólo su cuerpo quisiera salvarse.

Estaba muy metida en su labor, pero un pitido agudo la sacó de su estado de concentración…

_Los latidos de su corazón habían cesado…_

No supo el porque, pero un sudor frío le corrió por toda la espalda.

—"¡Traigan los revitalizadores!" –gritó a los enfermeros, que en seguida le habían alcanzaron lo que pidió. —"Comenzaremos con una pequeña descarga". –dijo y apoyó los aparatos en el pecho del joven de cabellos castaños. —"¡Ahora!" –y la descarga hizo sacudir el poderoso cuerpo del ambarino, sin embargo, no dio resultado. —"Suban un nivel". –indicó a los enfermeros nuevamente. —"¡Ahora!". –otra vez el cuerpo se sacudió, pero nada pasó. —"Una vez más. ¡Ahora!". –esta vez los latidos volvieron a hacerse presentes… aunque como un muy débil susurro…

La castaña suspiró aliviándose de que habían pasado una de las crisis. Era cierto que la tercera era la vencida… _por suerte_…

Rápidamente volvió a su labor para que él dejara de perder sangre. El hecho de que habían podido sacarlo de ésta no significaba que pudieran en una próxima. Es más, si es que había otra… de esa _sí_ que no se salvaría…

Fue en ese momento en el que dirigió su mirada hacia el trigueño y apuesto rostro del ambarino que, en ese momento, estaba pálido, claro que sin perder lo hermoso.

Y ahí vio algo que, inconscientemente, anhelaba ver…

Uno de los paraísos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiese visto…

_Los colores del atardecer_…

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro… era realmente tan oscuro que no podía verse a sí mismo. Ni tampoco podía ver qué era lo que tanto dolor le causaba.

Sentía un dolor intenso y agudo en todo el cuerpo. No lo entendía.

¿Por qué lo estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué pasaba?

Y lo recordó… el fallo de sus frenos… la curva… la pared… el choque… _la oscuridad…_ la más profunda y densa oscuridad…

¿Acaso estaba muerto?

¿Al fin se habían cumplido sus deseos?

¿Al fin sería libre?

Pero si así era… ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor que le calaba los huesos? Supuestamente la muerte era silenciosa y, suponía que no dolía, ya que dejaba de ser parte de su cuerpo.

Realmente no le importaba el dolor… pero si moría ¿qué importaba? A nadie le importaría nada más que su estado financiero. Y eso sonaba bastante tentador. Arruinar a sus inversionistas con su muerte no estaba mal, si después de todo a él no le importaba nada. _No tenía nada por lo que vivir…_

Por un momento, dejó de sentir ese agudo dolor. Era como que su cuerpo era desprendido de esas cadenas que lo ataban y cada vez sentía menos las cosas relacionadas con sus sentidos sensoriales…

Estaba liberándose… hasta que…

_Su cuerpo se sacudió una vez…_

Su liberación frenó por un instante, pero luego continuó. Él no quería que calmara, quería liberarse de una vez…

_Otro espasmo_…

Oh, bien ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿No podía morir tranquilo? ¿Quién demonios le estaba poniendo más cadenas de las que ya tenía en su cuello para que se quedara como el burro de carga que ya era?

_Una tercera sacudida_…

Y el dolor volvió. Su liberación cesó para dejar lugar, nuevamente, a ese horrible dolor. A ese dolor que no sólo era de su cuerpo… sino de su alma.

_Su alma…_

Se sorprendía por el hecho mismo de pensar que tenía un alma… quien sabe… quizás hasta las rocas tuvieran una… y si ellas la tenían… ¿por qué él no?

Era increíble como su mente vagaba, y no podía saber si eran segundos, minutos, horas, días… ¿Quién sabe?

Pero lo que tenía más presente era ese agudo dolor que envolvía a todo su cuerpo. No se iba. y cada vez se estaba volviendo más insoportable.

Quiso abrir los ojos, saber qué era lo que ocasionaba su sufrimiento. No obstante, no podía siquiera levantar sus párpados; tenía la sensación de que estaban encadenados, eran tan pesados, como si sus ojos no quisieran volver a abrirse, o como si a alguien se le hubiese derramado pegamento sobre sus gruesas pestañas.

Intentó abrirlos nuevamente. ¡Bien! No los había abierto del todo, pero al menos sintió un movimiento. Era extraño… se alegraba de que sus párpados apenas se movieran, cuando hace apenas unos escasos segundos estaba deseando la muerte… a lo mejor era su sentido de supervivencia… o definitivamente estaba _algo _loco…

Volvió a hacer el intento. Esta vez con toda su fuerza de voluntad… y dio resultado…

Aunque no pudo enfocar la visión en un punto fijo… encima suyo había una luz fluorescente, que –estando en condiciones normales –lo habría cegado, pero en ese momento sólo le pareció una ráfaga de luz…

Sin embargo fue otra cosa la que le llamó la atención…

_Un destellante brillo verde_…

Verde como la esperanza… como la primavera…

_Un par de esmeraldas_…

Un par de esmeraldas en un ángel…

_Un ángel…_

Un hermoso ángel que lo iluminó con sus esmeraldas…

Y entonces…

Volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad…

Pero esta oscuridad… ya no era tan sombría…

_Porque en ella… podía vislumbrarse un rayo de esperanza…_

_**Continuará…**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Notas de autora****:**

¡Hola de nuevo! XD ¡Yupy! Al fin acabé otro de mis proyectos y estoy felíz n.n.

Esta historia es una de mis favoritas XD bueno, por algo las escribo ¿no? Si no me gustaran no lo haría XD, creo que eso fue tonto, pero en fin. Como ya había dicho, cuando comienzo un proyecto no hay quien me pare, pero quiero dejar bien en claro que lo que comienzo lo termino **sí** o **sí**, por eso no se preocupen. Voy a explicarles el porque en vez de no seguir con las historias que ya tengo y al terminarlas comenzar las otras, comencé a hacer las nuevas… bueno, la sinapsis que hacen las neuronas de mi cerebro es bastante loca ¿? XD no, bueno lo que pasa en realidad, es que cuando me da la inspiración, ésta no es una inspiración universal, es decir, que me da la inspiración para determinada historia y si no la utilizo en el momento la pierdo X3. De todos modos siempre tengo constantes aires de locura en la cabeza, sin embargo y lamentablemente, los días no son de 48 horas UUu.

Bueno, dejando el delirio de lado… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se que quizás no es muy entretenido, fue el primero y se ve bastante drama, pero todo lo que puse me es necesario para hacer los demás mucho más interesantes, por eso pido paciencia. A mi me gustó porque fui la que lo escribí, pero no se que les parecerá a ustedes, por eso pido su opinión en un lindo **review**, ya sea de crítica constructiva como de ánimos o ideas… ¡lo acepto todo! XD

Bueno, como no quiero adelantar más nada, y como mis dedos están vivos… y me asustan un poco XD me despido n.n. Claro que antes quiero agradecer a Angel Zafiro por sus animos en mis otras historias y por su colaboración en el título de esta historia, a pesar de que no puse ese porque lo hice al azar y salió este XD le agradezco muchísimo su colaboración y entusiasmo n.n.

Espero que dejen sus comentarios y que les guste este nuevo proyecto que les presento.

Muchos besos

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	2. ¿Quién ríe al último?

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**By: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Aclaraciones**:

—"Personajes hablando"

_Pensamientos o cosas para resaltar_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Un destellante brillo verde_…

Verde como la esperanza… como la primavera…

_Un par de esmeraldas_…

Un par de esmeraldas en un ángel…

_Un ángel…_

Un hermoso ángel que lo iluminó con sus esmeraldas…

Y entonces…

Volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad…

Pero esta oscuridad… ya no era tan sombría…

_Porque en ella… podía vislumbrarse un rayo de esperanza…_

**Capítulo dos: **

"_**La batalla campal comienza… ¿quién ríe al último?"**_

Estaba inmerso en la más profunda oscuridad. No podía sentir nada… pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía todo.

Era como si le hubiesen puesto una manguera de gas por la boca y su cabeza se estuviera hinchando hasta no soportar más y explotar consecuentemente.

Pero no explotaba... sino que seguía manteniéndose así. Estaba lleno de malestares, aunque no sabía de dónde provenían.

Son los ojos cerrados podía ver muchas luces de colores… ¿pero cómo podía verlas si tenía los ojos cerrados?

No lo sabía… ni tampoco le importaba, porque el malestar era muy intenso… el dolor era agudo... muy agudo.

Si pensaba que no había nada peor que ese horrible malestar… _estaba totalmente equivocado_.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar… sus dolores resurgieron de donde quiera que estaban metidos, clavándose como espinas en su piel.

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Quería tocársela… pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

A medida que iba despertando, todo el dolor se iba intensificando. Le dolían los brazos como si se los estuvieran golpeando con fierros hirviendo. Le dolía tanto el pecho, que hasta respirar se le estaba dificultando, afortunadamente, tenía uno de esos aparatos para respirar… aunque aún así le dolía.

También las piernas le dolían como si estuviera corriendo entre enormes rosales, mientras sus espinas desgarraban su piel. Aunque a pesar del dolor, se alegraba de poder sentir eso en sus piernas… peor hubiese sido que no las sintiera… _eso sí habría sido un problema_.

Y daba gracias a Dios, y a cualquier otra divinidad que '_esa'_ parte de su cuerpo haya salido intacta. No es que se había cerciorado… pero podía sentirlo… _y estaba vivo_… _Vivo…_

En verdad moriría si algo le hubiese pasado justo _ahí_. ¡Demonios! ¡Era un hombre! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¡En ese caso sí habría deseado la muerte! ¡Pediría eutanasia!

Pero en fin… el tema era que todo le dolía…

Era como si una manada de elefantes se le hubiese tirado encima desde un trampolín.

¿Podrían tirarse desde un trampolín? ¿Aguantaría su peso?

Y sí… también su cráneo había aplastado a su cerebro, porque salía con idioteces. ¡Estaba pensando en elefantes tirándose desde un trampolín! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué mierda le había sucedido?

_Eso_…

Sólo eso… _estaba hecho mierda_…

Como si una aplanadora le hubiese pasado cien veces por encima.

_Estaba hecho papilla_…

Como la que comen los bebés.

Era realmente algo humillante terminar así… alguien como _él_… sabía que muchas veces había deseado la muerte… pero nunca nada como eso.

_Realmente no sabía lo que quería_…

Si así terminaban los pobres corredores accidentados…

No desearía volver a cometer un error…

¿Cometer un error? ¿Él fue el que cometió el error?

No podía recordar cómo había sido el accidente. Lo único que recordaba era haber revisado bien a Rayo… al principio pensó que podían ser los frenos… pero no podía ser… él lo había revisado como siempre… _no podía ser_.

Y tampoco se había equivocado. Él nunca cometía errores.

_Nunca_…

De pronto, comenzó a sentir molestias en su rostro, a parte del dolor que estaba despertando en todo su cuerpo.

Quiso abrir los ojos pero la claridad de ese lugar lo cegó provocando que volviera a cerrarlos.

Lo intentó nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hizo de a poco para poder acostumbrar su vista a la claridad. Parpadeó varias veces y miró a los alrededores con sus ojos ámbar que parecían adormecidos por el efecto de los sedantes.

Se encontraba en una habitación blanca.

-'_Un típico cuarto de hospital_' –pensó. Quiso hacer una mueca, pero el sólo acto le dolió. ¡Maldición!

_¡Le dolía hasta el último pelo del… del… de su retaguardia!_

Miró en los alrededores de su habitación. Era amplia, muy blanca… demasiado blanca, limpia e iluminada.

Fijó su vista en una ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Era de día. Un día hermoso, al parecer. Pero que para él era un día como cualquier otro… sin ninguna calificación en especial. Le daba igual si llovía, tronaba, nevaba, o había sol. Era un día y punto.

Quiso desviar su mirada, pero algo lo detuvo… _era un ave_.

Y estaba cantando en su ventana. En una condición normal, él levantaría una ceja.

¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿_'Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos'_?

No se sentía nada bien como para que un estúpido pájaro parara en la ventana de _su_ habitación y se pusiera a cantar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Acaso el endemoniado pájaro no sabía nada acerca del derecho a la privacidad!?

_Era evidente que no_…

Siguió mirando al 'desconsiderado' ser volador como si con tan sólo mirarlo pudiera hacer que desapareciera. Pero el pájaro no le hacía caso… era como si a propósito se quedase en ese lugar…

No había duda de que las aves podían leer la mente…

Y esa sabía hacerlo muy bien… y era malvada… _le estaba dando la contra_.

Quiso sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos _extraños_ pensamientos que estaban dominando su mente.

Sí, seguramente el accidente aflojó algún cable de ahí arriba. ¡¿Cómo iban a arreglarlo ahora?!

Volvió a mirar a su indeseado visitante –ésta vez con resignación –y notó que en la cabeza tenía un lindo matiz verde, al igual que en la punta de las plumas de sus alas.

_Verde_…

Verde como el traje que había usado para la carrera…

Verde como su auto, 'Rayo'…

Verde como… como… el… ¿pasto?... sí, como lo recordaba, el pasto era verde…

_Verde como unos ojos_…

¿Unos ojos?

Verde como unos ojos…

Los ojos de un ángel…

¿Un ángel?

_Verde como los ojos del ángel_…

De _su_ ángel.

¡Era cierto! No sabía si era por inconsciencia o por simple locura que había visto un destello verde cuando sintió que despertó… pero ¿cuándo había despertado?

No recordaba haber despertado… ¿lo habría soñado?

Sí, eso era lo más seguro.

Siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de que el pajarraco ya no estaba ahí.

Por fin el desagradable ser se había dado por vencido.

Que ni crea que iba a morirse para dejarse comer los ojos.

¿Qué no eran los buitres los que comían los ojos?

¡Bah! ¡Qué importaba!

De pronto, sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Volteó bruscamente haciendo que ese acto le diera otro estirón a los tendones de su cuello. ¡Demonios! En verdad le dolía hasta el lugar más remoto… afortunadamente no en el lugar que a él le interesaba.

-"Veo que ya está despierto, señor". –escuchó desde la puerta. El dolor que sintió le había hecho olvidar el motivo por el que había volteado.

Fijó su mirada en la persona. Era una chica. Además su voz se lo había indicado. Era, aparentemente, una enfermera, de cortos cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color.

Él no le respondió. No tenía por qué, y sólo volvió a desviar su mirada.

—"Es bueno ver que se está recuperando". –continuó la muchacha con una sonrisa afable. —"Muy bien, he venido a cambiarlo".

Él clavó sus relampagueantes ojos en ella. ¿Cambiarlo? ¡¿Ella?! ¡¿A él?!

¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?

Jamás iba a dejarse cambiar por alguien… ¡y menos por una enfermera!

¡Él mismo lo haría! ¡Podía atenderse a sí mismo!

Intentó moverse, levantarse, para demostrarle a esa inepta enfermerita que no necesitaba ayuda… pero ni por casualidad un pelo de su rebelde cabellera se movió… y ni hablar de algún músculo.

¡Estaba prácticamente inmovilizado!

La enfermera al no obtener respuesta alguna, fue acercándose. La intimidó un poco la mirada que ese hombre le había dado, pero ahora parecía bastante distraído, y tenía que cambiarlo. Había más pacientes que atender.

Shaoran notó que la enfermera estaba dirigiéndose a él. Por eso, movió su cabeza para poder quitarse de la boca el respirador artificial, y utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo acumular en sus pulmones. —"No… no se atreva a acercarse". –dijo en un gruñido ahogado, no sonando para nada como la voz amenazante que quería demostrar.

La enfermera detuvo su avance y lo miró dubitativa. —"Tengo que cambiarlo, señor, es mi deber".

—"No".

—"Pero…"

—"Dije que no". –volvió a escupir con una mirada amenazante.

—"Señor yo…"

—"¡No!" –exclamó haciendo saltar a la desesperada enfermera.

La muchacha estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Que un paciente la tratara de esa manera no era algo que le sucediera todos los días. Si estaba en un hospital era porque necesitaba atención, y ella tenía que brindársela, pero no podía si el paciente se oponía a ser ayudado.

—"¿Qué sucede aquí?" –Escucharon ambos, tanto enfermera como paciente, la pregunta que vino desde la puerta de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo…

El silencio pasó a gobernar en esa habitación…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Estaba muy cansada. Increíblemente desgastada.

Esos días había estado de guardia y siempre acababa así de agotada. A veces su trabajo era muy duro, pero le encantaba porque representaba una enorme satisfacción para su vida.

_Su trabajo era su vida_…

Había tenido varios casos en esa semana, ninguno demasiado grave.

Niños con piernas fracturadas por jugar a la pelota; obreros accidentados en alguna construcción, esguinces, visitas de rutina, hasta a un perro tuvo que atender por ausencia de una veterinaria cercana.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo… nunca había atendido a un ser vivo que no sea un ser humano. Ella no era veterinaria, pero sus conocimientos le permitieron atender a ese cachorro.

Muchos médicos considerarían degradante el hecho de atender a un animal si esa no era su profesión, pero para ella significó una nueva experiencia y una nueva satisfacción.

_Había salvado a otro ser vivo_…

Y ¿quién sabe? Hasta podría ser que se pusiera a estudiar, también para veterinaria.

Sería un gran complemento para su profesión. Y también un ataque al corazón para sus colegas.

Volvió a sonreír… ¡Ahh! Sí que sería divertido…

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Por fin podría irse a descansar. Mientras guardaba los utensilios en su portafolio, vio el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Y en éste, nuevamente, estaba en primera plana la noticia del choque del 'rey de las carreras, Shaoran Li', como decía en el artículo.

Sakura lo recordó. Ella a menudo pasaba a verlo. Lo había atendido una semana atrás, y hasta ahora no había despertado. No era algo grave que no despertara; su cuerpo estaría intentando de utilizar las energías para sanarse y eso le restaba las fuerzas para que continuara con su actividad. Se le había hecho algo difícil, pero pudo sacarlo de la situación crítica, a pesar de que el hombre no tuviera la voluntad de vivir…

Claro que lo recordaba… era un caso difícil de olvidar. Más que nada por como tuvieron que evadir a la prensa los primeros días.

_Como cuando tuvo que esconderse tras unos arbustos para que no la atosigaran de preguntas_.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de su consultorio. ¡Como soñaba con un baño caliente y su hermosa y cómoda cama!

Aunque con lo cansada que estaba, hasta pensaría que una cama de ladrillos sería un lugar confortable.

Caminó por los pasillos siendo saludada por muchos pacientes y compañeros. Todos la conocían.

Siguió el camino hasta llegar al ascensor, pero unos gritos la alertaron. Sin reparar en su cansancio se dirigió a la habitación de la que provenían esos quejidos… ¿Qué sucedía?

—"_Cuatrocientos treinta y cinco_". –leyó el número inscripto en la puerta. La abrió viendo a las dos personas que tenían una especie de… ¿riña verbal?

—"¿Qué sucede aquí?" –preguntó haciendo que las dos personas allí, se percataran de su presencia.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos hasta que la enfermera presente tomó aire para poder hablar.

—"Doc-doctora yo…" –comenzó la chica de ojos castaños con desesperación en su voz. —"E-el paciente… él, no quiere… él…"

—"Escucha, Rika…" –musitó la muchacha de ojos verdes con amabilidad. —"Respira... tranquila". –siguió, haciendo que la chica tomara grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse. —"Bien… ahora dime ¿qué pasa?"

—"El paciente no quiere que me ocupe de él. Se niega a que cambie sus ropas y me encargue de su aseo". –explicó la joven provocando un gruñido del castaño que se sentía como un niño que no quería acatar una orden.

Sakura le dio una mirada al apuesto muchacho y luego miró a Rika, sonriéndole. —"No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él".

—"Pe-pero, Sakura, tú tienes que irte… has estado de guardia y debes estar muy cansada y…"

La castaña negó con la cabeza. —"Está bien, Rika… tranquila". –sonrió divertida. —"No tienes que tomarte todo tan apecho o sino tendré que atenderte por un ataque de nervios".

La chica de cabellos cortos sonrió y asintió. —"Está bien, Sakura… gracias". –musitó delicadamente para luego irse.

La castaña la siguió con la mirada hasta que la muchacha cerró la puerta de la habitación. Suspiró y se volteó para ver al 'gran corredor' que la miraba con un _intento_ de seño fruncido.

Se aproximó hasta él en silencio tomando la silla para las visitas y dándola vuelta, ubicándola de manera que al sentarse, apoyó su barbilla en el respaldo del asiento. Quedó contemplando al hombre por unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra.

Shaoran la miró extrañado. Para empezar, era alguien muy joven para ser una doctora, y por otro lado, sus actitudes eran algo toscas e, incluso poco femeninas, por lo que podía ver…

Generalmente, frente a él, las mujeres acostumbraban a portarse de lo más femeninas y sensuales para que –por una iluminación divina –él dirigiera sus ojos a ellas. Pero, aparentemente, a la mujer que tenía delante le importaba muy poco la imagen que él pudiera formarse de ella. Podía notar debajo de sus ojos unas pequeñas sombras que podrían interpretarse como ojeras…

Sus ojos eran de un color extraño…

Eran… ¿verdes?

Sí, verde esmeralda… verdes esmeralda como los ojos que recordaba…

Los ojos de…

—"A ver…" –comenzó la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Él gruñó y desvió la mirada. No tenía por qué contestarle y no lo haría. De por sí, ya era bastante humillante su estado físico.

Sakura no pasó desapercibida ningún leve movimiento del castaño, y sonrió ante aquello. —"Ahh, entonces ese es tu problema…"

Él volteó nuevamente para mirarla, pero nunca enfocaba toda su visión en ella… de alguna forma no quería observarla demasiado. —"¿De qué hablas?" –preguntó algo desconcertado.

—"De que te sientes apenado". –respondió encogiéndose de hombros y provocando otro gruñido por parte del muchacho.

—"Por supuesto que no es eso…"

—"Sí que lo es".

—"Dije que no lo…"

—"Sí, te sientes apenado por que te tienen que desnudar para cambiarte".

—"¿Qué no entiendes? Te dije que…" –quiso refutar él. Ya estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

—"Sí, sí y sí, ese es tu problema". –afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

—"¡Maldición! ¿¡Puedes dejar que acabe de formar una sola maldita frase antes de que me interrumpas!?" –explotó. ¡Dios! Esa mujer parecía estar jugando con él.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa sin intimidarse siquiera por el bramido que él dejó escapar. —"¡Valla! Aparentemente tus pulmones están más saludables de lo que esperaba. Eso me alegra". –le dijo haciendo que él levantara una ceja. —"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me mientes?" –siguió diciendo. El castaño iba a argumentar cuando ella interrumpió. —"Y no digas más mentiras… dime ¿por qué estabas poniendo de los nervios a la pobre de Rika?"

Él bufó. —"Porque yo puedo atenderme sólo".

La chica de ojos esmeralda lo miró y contuvo una carcajada. No quería burlarse de él, nunca se mofaría de un paciente, pero es que eso le dio mucha gracia. ¿Cómo pretendía atenderse a sí mismo si apenas podía pestañar?

—"Ajá… así que puedes atenderte… ¿verdad?"

—"Ya dije que eso haría".-contestó cortante.

—"¿Y?" –preguntó ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

Él la miró con el seño fruncido. —"¿Y qué?"

Sakura roló los ojos. —"¿No ibas a ocuparte de tu aseo?"

Él le dio una mirada recelosa. —"Hasta que no te vallas no podré hacerlo".

Ella sonrió. Era una sonrisa que parecía angelical, pero que ocultaba algo de malicia. —"Creo que de todos modos no podrás". –dijo comenzando a jugar con un mechón de cabello como si no le importase en lo más mínimo el tema. —"Y no me iré hasta que no me digas el verdadero motivo".

Ella lo sabía. Desde que lo había visto allí acostado cuando ingresó en la habitación pudo notar su altanería, su orgullo, su autosuficiencia. Pero todo eso era como una máscara. Él si era orgulloso… pero la altanería… el egocentrismo que parecía querer demostrar en cada acto… su independencia… la soledad… _todo eso era una máscara_. Y ella podía verlo. Lo veía en sus ojos, en esos ojos de fuego… sus ojos eran tan abrasadores aún así, no teniendo ese brillo, que se sorprendería cuando los viera como realmente tendrían que ser. ¿Tanta luz podía emanar ese hombre?

Él era como un niño. Un niño perdido al que deberían encontrarle el camino. Él necesitaba un guía. Y era ahora cuando ella se daba cuenta de todo. En ningún momento alguien había ido a verlo. Recordaba que un hombre había llamado para pedir información sobre el estado del paciente; ella suponía que era su padre… pero, ¿por qué no fueron a verlo? ¡Por Dios! Si era su padre debería estar pegado a él velando por si necesitaba algo. ¡Estuvo a punto de morir! ¿Por qué nadie había ido a verlo? ¿Por qué?

—"¡Bien! ¡Demonios! ¡Lo admito!" –gritó él, sobresaltándola, debido a que su mente no estaba ahí en esos momentos. —"No quiero que una inepta enfermera se encargue de mí, ¡no quiero que nadie me atienda! ¡Yo puedo sobrevivir sólo hasta recuperarme!"

Ella parpadeó confundida hasta que pudo asimilar las palabras que el joven le había dicho. Volvió a sonreír. —"Pues '_Señor-yo-lo-puedo-todo'_ lamento decepcionarlo, pero no se nos permite dejar morir a nuestros pacientes a causa de su terquedad. Así que…" –continuó mientras él la fulminaba con las llamas que desprendían sus ojos. —"… seré yo quien te atienda". –terminó haciendo que el castaño ampliara sus ojos con sorpresa.

¡Demonios! ¿¡Esa mujer estaba descerebrada o qué!? ¡Hasta le había confesado que lo avergonzaba, y ella va y le dice que lo iba a atender! ¡Él no quería!

¿Qué parte de 'no quería' ella no entendía? ¡Era una frase sencilla de aprender! N-o Q-u-e-r-í-a ¡No quería!

¡Demonios! ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Malditos ojos verdes que le recordaban a algo y no sabía qué! ¡Maldito sonrojo que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas! ¡Maldición! ¡Se estaba sintiendo como un niño caprichoso! ¡Pero es que no quería! ¡Y sí! ¡En cierto punto era capricho y terquedad los que gobernaban en él!

Clavó sus ojos siniestros en ella. —"No puedes hacer eso…" –musitó con una voz grave y peligrosa. —"No te permitiré que me toques".

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Así que se hacía el difícil? Si él era terco, ella lo era mil veces más. —"Ah, entonces no es sólo que te avergüenza…" –dejó escapar una risita. —"Es que… ¿tienes miedo a que te violen?" –preguntó con tono serio pero con la burla bailando en sus expresivos ojos verdes.

El corredor la miró incrédulo. ¿Ahora estaba mofándose de él? ¿Esa mujer? ¡Arrgg! ¡Mierda! El mundo estaba de cabeza. —"¿Se está burlando, _doctora_?"

—"No". –contestó seriamente. —"Sólo estoy intentando encontrar opciones a sus negativas, _señor_".

—"¡Maldición! Ya te lo dije".

—"Y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas una cosa". –pausó para suspirar. Realmente estaba muy agotada. —"Has estado así por toda una semana". –el castaño se sorprendió. —"y en todo ese tiempo, enfermeras y enfermeros fueron los que se han estado ocupando de ti… ¿o es que preferías estar con las ropas sucias y todo desatendido?"

Él no sabía que decir. No había pensado en todo el tiempo que había estado así, siendo que aún no podía ni moverse. ¿Toda una semana? ¿No había despertado en toda una semana? ¿Esa semana no había podido calmar todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo?

No quería imaginar si hubiese despertado un día después del accidente. ¿Qué tan malo podría haber sido?

Al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, y ante su desconcierto, una nueva sonrisa estaba apareciendo en su delicado rostro, él volvió a desafiarla con la mirada. Le importaba muy poco quién lo hubiese atendido antes en su inconsciencia, ahora estaba despierto y no dejaría que lo humillaran más.

—"Como sea". –dijo apartando su mirada.

Ella sonrió divertida y se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la habitación, bajo la firme mirada del castaño, que muy disimuladamente seguía cada movimiento de la doctora. La vio meterse en el baño, y estuvo allí unos minutos hasta que volvió a salir, dirigiéndose hacia un armario que estaba en esa misma habitación.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

La vio sacar unas prendas y acomodarlas a los pies de su cama.

Oh, no… más le valía a esa tipa que no hiciera lo que él estaba pensando…

Pero para desgracia de él, ella fue aproximándose a la cama, más precisamente a él.

—"Ni se te ocurra, ya te dije que _**no**_".

—"Pues estoy abierta a demandas por violación a la privacidad. Mi abogada está al pendiente, si quieres puedo darte su número". –le espetó divertida.

Shaoran le dio un vistazo lleno de odio. ¡Mierda! Sí que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Nunca había sido tan expresivo en tan poco tiempo, pero… pero no podía evitar sentirse indignado. ¡No podía siquiera mover un dedo para impedir que la mujer hiciese lo que quisiera con él! ¡Demonios, y mil veces demonios!

Ella se aproximó a la camilla y moviendo una palanca hizo que la cabecera subiera para poder desvestirlo.

Él ya se había resignado. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Aparentemente esa chica tenía unos problemas de comprensión. Era inútil refunfuñar cuando ella iba a hacerlo de todos modos. ¡Sólo esperaba que no se aprovechara de él!

Escuchó una risita. —"Deberías ver las caras que estás haciendo ¡son tan chistosas! Pareces un niño caprichoso". –dijo ella. —"Y no te preocupes… ya te dije que no abusaría de ti". –mencionó con una risita divertida.

Eso hizo que él se sonrojara. ¿Qué tenía en mente esa psicópata? ¿Es que él era tan transparente? Eso era imposible… nadie nunca lo comprendía. Nadie sabía lo que él sentía. Nadie lo conocía.

¿Cómo podía una extraña leer sus pensamientos con tal facilidad?

_Era una bruja_…

Una hermosa bruja de ojos verdes…

_Ojos verdes_…

Volteó nuevamente para mirarla cuando sintió sus manos sobre su abdomen. Y al instante, al encontrarse con esos diamantes esmeraldas, no pudo hacer más que volver a desviar la mirada.

¡Se sentía un estúpido adolescente! ¡Por Dios! Era un hombre adulto. Pero… esa mirada era tan significativa. Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a ver miradas frías, calculadoras, codiciosas, algunas llenas de deseo, de pasión… pero ninguna tan llena de… ¿sentimientos?

Los ojos de esa chica eran tan cálidos… abrasadores… eran… _increíbles_.

Por su parte la castaña seguía quitándole prendas al corredor que evitaba su mirada. ¡Uff! ¿Hacía calor allí o era ella la que se estaba calcinando?

En toda su experiencia como médica que –a pesar de no ser mucha –le había servido, se había acostumbrado a ver personas desnudas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Un profesional tenía que estar acostumbrado y ella lo estaba. Aunque por supuesto prefería atender a las mujeres, sin embargo, podía hacerlo igual de bien con los hombres.

Pero… este hombre estaba… ¡Wow!

A pesar de las múltiples heridas… toda su fisonomía… _todo él estaba buenísimo_.

Intentó hacer su tacto lo más delicado posible para no incomodarlo y no incomodarse a sí misma. Iba retirando una a una, cada venda y ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Él tenía unos hombros anchos, muy anchos, eran más del doble que los suyos. Su espalda era amplia y muy bien trabajada… _increíblemente trabajada_. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Toda su piel era de un tono trigueño, como bronceado, pero pudo darse cuenta de que era natural.

Tenía un estómago plano y duro, con los abdominales bien marcados. Algo que haría a cualquier mujer babear por el sólo hecho de verlo, pero que Sakura contuvo, gracias a las exigencias de su profesión. ¡No podía ponerse a babear encima de su paciente! ¡Ni que fuera el único paciente guapo que le hubiese tocado en toda su carrera!

No el único…

_Pero ninguno como él_…

Ninguno tan _apetitoso _como él…

Quiso alejar esos morbosos pensamientos de su cabeza. _Tenía _que alejarlos. Nunca habían despertado sus instintos sexuales de esa forma.

-'_Esto es producto de la abstinencia, Sakura_'. –se dijo a sí misma.

—"¿Qué es lo que tanto haces? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" –lo escuchó preguntar. Dirigió su mirada a él y lo que vio la hizo sonreír por enésima vez en ese día. El muchacho no la miraba, pero tenía un adorable tono carmesí en sus mejillas. ¡Se veía tan tierno!

No era común ver sonrojarse a un hombre de veintiséis años, según lo que leía en su expediente, pero se veía realmente adorable.

—"¿Sabes algo? Esto es complicado, tengo que ser delicada si no quieres que te duela". –quiso explicar lo más razonablemente posible. Ella que le había dicho que no abusaría de él ¡se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos! Se reprochó a sí misma. ¡Pero demonios! ¡No estaba ciega!

—"No importa. Cuando antes acabes, mucho mejor".

—"Está bien, mira, podemos charlar mientras te desvisto… así se nos pasa el tiempo". –intentó para despejar, también su mente.

—"No tengo ganas de hablar". –pero él parecía no querer colaborar.

—"Entonces seré yo la que hable sin parar y a la que tendrás que escuchar hasta que tus oídos sangren y hasta que tu cerebro desborde de sustancia gris y hasta que…"

—"¡Ya! ¡Ya! Está bien ¡hablaremos! ¡Pero no hables tan rápido!"

Ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras seguía con su trabajo. –"¿Cómo es que te pasó esto?" –preguntó comenzando a quitar las vendas de la parte de debajo de su cuerpo… ¡uff! El ambiente estaba cada vez más pesado.

—"No se qué pasó, nunca me sucedió. Algo estuvo mal". –contestó él intentando apartar los pensamientos de cuan apenado estaba de esa situación. Esperaba que ella no notara que su roce delicado lo estaba sobresaltando un poco, y causándole descargas en todo el cuerpo. Cierta parte suya se estaba despertando… _y más de la cuenta_.

—"Sí, y muy mal… pudiste haber muerto". –ya estaba sacando las vendas de sus piernas. Wow ¿seguro que era corredor de carreras de automóviles? ¡Con esas piernas parecía maratonista!

Lo escuchó reír amargamente, cosa que la hizo despertar de su estado y lo miró. Él también se había dignado a mirarla, ya no tenía el sonrojo. —"Si hubiese sido así, no creo que le hubiese afectado, realmente a nadie. Se habrían conseguido a otro para reemplazarme. No soy una pieza tan importante para su juego…" –escupió cruelmente hacia sí mismo. —"es más… estoy seguro de que en este mismo instante están maldiciéndome por haberles hecho perder millones".

—"No digas eso". –lo interrumpió la castaña seriamente. —"Estás hablando como si fuera el dinero lo único que esperan de ti… ¿qué hay de tu familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Qué hay de ellos? Estoy segura de que hubiesen estado muy tristes".

Volvió a escucharlo reír tan frío… tan vacío, sin sentimientos. —"¿Familia, dices? ¿Amigos? ¡Ja! ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¿Crees que estamos en una estúpida telenovela? ¿Acaso viste que alguien me ha venido a visitar?" –preguntó clavando sus ojos ámbar en ella. Sakura iba a contestar, pero él prosiguió. —"Sé que nadie ha venido. Lo sé porque siempre fue así, a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a mí". –soltó bruscamente.

Por supuesto que sabía que nadie había ido. Todo era más importante que él. Su único familiar, su padre, no lo veía más que como a un trofeo, y ahora, por su fracaso seguramente lo vería con decepción, con asco… él podía imaginarse su mirada. Esos fríos ojos marrones clavados en él.

—"Aún así…" –la escuchó decir. —"¿No piensas en tu futuro? ¿En lo que serás? Si dices que no le importas a tu familia ¿por qué no cambias eso en lugar de ahogarte en tu propia miseria? ¿Por qué no intentas demostrártelo a ti mismo? ¿O es que eres tan dependiente de lo que piensan los demás que no puedes si no tienes su consentimiento?" –soltó como una bomba. Realmente la indignaban esas pocas ganas de vivir. La vida era corta, y él debería disfrutarla ¡más ahora que estuvo al borde de la muerte! ¿Es que no entendió que podía perder demasiado? ¿Acaso no sabía de todas aquellas personas que luchaban por poder vivir un poco más? ¿De todas aquellas personas que deseaban seguir viviendo pero que por la ley de la naturaleza no podían continuar? ¿No lo sabía?

_Evidentemente él no sabía nada_…

Y ella estaba dispuesta a mostrarle la otra cara del mundo que iba más allá que su poca capacidad para enfrentar sus problemas.

Él no sabía que decir. Esos ojos esmeraldas relampagueaban de furia, indignación, incredulidad. ¿Qué le pasaba a la chica esta? Aunque en gran parte de lo que había dicho tenía razón, y nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Él siempre había intentado hacer lo mejor para que su padre lo reconociera, jamás pensó en formar su vida sin el consentimiento de los demás. Nunca se imaginó que sería una persona tan dependiente. Pero aquí, viene esta chica, con sus tontas sonrisas llenas de sentimientos y esos ojos que lo intimidaban de cierta manera y le hace ver las cosas que él siempre quiso evitar para no sentirse tan patético.

Ahora sí se sentía un reverendo pateticón…

¿Existía la palabra? No lo sabía, pero sí era patético.

Ya estaba peor que_ Shrek_ porque hasta ese ogro al fin y al cabo formó una familia.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Por un lado, un 'patético' castaño estaba sin palabras, el ratón le había comido la lengua. Y la esmeralda no sabía si lo había herido con todas las cosas que le había dicho, no quería sonar tan dura.

Suspiró. —"Escucha…" –musitó ella llamando su atención. —"No quise decirte eso, no es de mi incumbencia pero, lo que quise decir es que…"

—"Te entendí, no tienes que traducírmelo". –la cortó él, pero no era un tono seco, ni cortante. Quiso parecer rudo, pero en verdad, de cierta forma estaba agradecido con ella por haberle planteado aquello. _Sin embargo no se lo haría saber_. —"Bien, termina de una vez por todas lo que comenzaste para que por fin dejes de tocarme".

Ella lo miró con el seño fruncido. ¿Por qué le cambiaba de tema?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con los vendajes de las piernas… hasta que sólo quedaba un lugar sin descubrir.

Era justo _ese… ¡Ese!_

Ella no sabía si quitarle los bóxers de una sola vez o qué hacer… generalmente cuando analizaba a hombres, eran ellos los que se desvestían. Lo había hecho bien… hasta llegar a ese punto.

Le dio una mirada a él, que volvió a tener ese sonrojo, como pidiendo su permiso. Él sólo asintió efusivamente. Eso la hizo reír, y olvidar un poco su incomodidad.

Terminó de sacar lo que tenía que sacar y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a _ese_ lugar. ¡Por todos los cielos! Jamás había imaginado que sería tan… tan… ¿grande? ¿Enorme? ¿Impresionante?

Ella atendía a personas más adultas, a hombres más ancianos. Casi nunca a jóvenes de su edad, sólo algunas veces, muy contadas.

¡Uff! ¡Ya se había olvidado hasta de como se llamaba! ¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar? ¿En qué planeta estaban?

No, esperen. Su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto. Estaba ahí porque era médica. Y se encontraban en el planeta Tierra.

Desvió la mirada para no seguir desconcentrándose y fue en busca de unos enfermeros.

En su ausencia, Shaoran largó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. Se sentía como un bicho en un laboratorio, se sentía como la sucia rata de laboratorio. Cuando le había quitado sus calzoncillos, él la había mirado por el rabillo del ojo y algo lo desconcertó. Ella tenía una expresión sorprendida, confundida… ¡como si nunca hubiese visto _uno de esos_! ¡O como si es suyo estuviera defectuoso!

Él se miró a sí mismo para cerciorarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Todo estaba bien… _muy bien_. Las '_chicas_' en su lugar, y su '_amigo_' también. Entonces ¿qué la había sorprendido? ¿Nunca había visto uno así? Pero eso no podía ser… es decir, ella era hermosa, y una mujer adulta… ¿cómo podría…?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de dos enfermeros que lo ayudaron a sentarse en una silla de ruedas. Él a regañadientes se dejó, intentando que lo tocaran lo menos posible, mientras los estúpidos miraban de reojo a la Doc… ¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser el ser humano?

Dios… los tipos eran unos lentos, y él odiaba que lo vieran en cueros… ¡aunque fueran hombres!

_Eso era humillante_…

Cuando ellos acabaron, se retiraron comiéndose con los ojos a la Doc, según lo que veía Shaoran.

Ella, sin decir una palabra, lo llevó al baño y con ayuda de la silla de ruedas lo depositó en la bañera.

Él sintió el agua caliente relajarle los músculos, y molestarle en algunas de las heridas; haciendo unas muecas de vez en cuando. Era horrible no poder manejar su propio cuerpo. ¡Le picaba la nariz! No podía mover ni uno de sus brazos. Era tan, tan horrible…

—"¿Sucede algo?" –preguntó Sakura al ver sus muecas.

—"Nada". –mintió.

—"Bien". –dijo ella comenzando a enjabonarlo. Antes lo había desvestido, por lo que no había tenido tanto tacto con él, pero pasarle el jabón por ese pecho… por esa espalda… ¿en dónde tenía que inscribirse para ser enfermera además de médica?

Él podía sentir las caricias de ella. Bien, no eran caricias, pero sus manos eran tan suaves y delicadas que ese baño estaba siendo el más incómodo y relajante de toda su vida.

Era una antítesis algo extraña, pero así era. ¡Argg! ¡Ya no lo soportaba! ¡Maldita nariz!

—"Me pica la nariz". –dijo mirando la pared.

Ella sonrió. Oh, no, no se la haría tan fácil. —"Ajá ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo ante eso? ¿Quieres algún analgésico?"

El castaño la fulminó. —"Ja, ja, que graciosa. Hablo en serio".

—"Yo también".

Shaoran bufó. —"¡Bien, bien! ¿Puedes apaciguar esta comezón que siento en mi nariz?" –preguntó acentuando cada palabra.

—"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

—"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

—"A ningún lado". –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. —"A ver _a bu bu_… ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" –volvió a preguntar haciéndole como a un bebé.

Shaoran no podía creer esto. ¡Esa mujer se mofaba todo el tiempo de él! ¡Lo estaba manipulando!

—"¿Vas a hacerlo o no?" –preguntó impaciente.

—"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?"

¡Dios! ¿Se había comido un disco rayado?

—"¿¡Puedes picar mi nariz, por favor!?"

—"Claro que sí, pequeño". –dijo ella juguetonamente, mientras aliviaba la picazón que sentía el castaño. —"¿Cuál es la otra palabra mágica?"

Él resopló y la ignoró. Ya demasiado se estaba aprovechando.

La escuchó reír. —"Por esta vez, te la dejo pasar, pero conmigo aprenderás todas esas palabritas que forman a una persona ¿entendido?" –le dijo como a un niño.

—"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?" –se quejó.

—"¿Hacer qué?"

—"¡Eso! ¡Tratarme como a un retrasado mental!"

Ella no pudo evitar la carcajada y se rió por un buen rato. —"No te estoy tratando así". –negó mientras secaba la lágrima que se le había escapado. —"Sólo que como, al parecer, no te han enseñado a cómo pedir y agradecer, pienso hacerlo yo, como si fueras un niño y comenzáramos de cero".

Él gruñó. —"No, _gracias_. No necesito que me enseñes _nada_".

—"¿¡Lo ves!?" –dijo aparentando emoción. —"¡Ya aprendiste a decir 'gracias'!"

Él negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido darle la contraria si siempre iba a encontrar algo para seguir con el círculo vicioso.

Ante el silencio, ella prosiguió con el aseo. Pronto se acercaría el turno de esa parte. _Esa parte_…

Él, mientras tanto, la observaba disimuladamente. Ella tenía un rostro muy bonito, con unos ojos hermosos, y un cuerpo lindo también, aunque no podía definirlo del todo bien, porque tenía puesta una blusa bastante holgada con unos pantalones de jean gastados. Sus caricias eran tan delicadas que a medida que las pasaba por sus heridas, él no sentía nada, por el contrario, sentía que el dolor se sosegaba.

De pronto sintió un roce en su miembro y no pudo evitar un gemido. Un gemido que no contenía nada de _dolor_…

—"Lo siento ¿te lastimé?" –preguntó. Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—"No, estoy bien". –dijo con voz ahogada, intentando que sonara normal. ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba excitando! Era increíble que siendo que su cuerpo estaba todo estropeado, ese sector se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

—"Emm… de acuerdo… si te duele algo sólo dime".

El castaño no dijo nada y sólo intentó controlar sus instintos, algo que resultaba imposible. Pero a su juicio, ella no lo estaba notando.

Eso estaba mucho mejor…

No obstante, lo extrañaba. Él no era de 'animarse' muy fácilmente. ¿Sería por las caricias de esa mujer? ¿O por su falta de sexo?

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, el baño finalmente, acabó para alivio de ambos, hasta que él estuvo completamente cambiado y en su cama.

Cambiarlo no había sido tan duro para Sakura como desvestirlo. Por lo menos ya conocía su cuerpo y no se avergonzó.

A él le había sucedido algo parecido, ya no estaba tan avergonzado frente a ella. Después de todo, era una Doc ¿o no?

—"Perfecto, ya estás listo". –musitó ella cuando acabó.

—"Sí". –fue la escueta respuesta de él.

—"Bien, señor… em…" –comenzó, fijándose en la planilla de la habitación. —"Shaoran Li, fue un gusto conocerte". –dijo con una sonrisa. —"Muy divertido en verdad, toda una nueva experiencia…" –'_como no te imaginas_', pensó. —"Ahora tengo que irme, así que nos veremos mañana".

Él la miró con una ceja alzada. —"¿Mañana?"

—"Claro". –afirmó como si fuera obvio. —"El aseo se hace todos los días ¿o tu no te bañas todos los días?"

—"Sí, pero…"

—"Como sea". –lo cortó. —"Mañana vendré nuevamente, no dejaré que vuelvas a dejar al borde de las lágrimas a otra de las enfermeras, y no te recomiendo a los enfermeros con el genio que te traes. Así que aquí me tendrás aunque no sea mi trabajo". –continuó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla volteó para verlo a los ojos. —"Y… piensa en lo que te dije… porque pienso demostrártelo". –dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Shaoran quedó algo confundido, pero luego entendió a lo que se refería.

_A su futuro_…

_A su dependencia_…

_A su falta de determinación_…

No tenía que decírselo. Eso rondaba su cabeza desde que había abandonado los labios de ella.

No lo olvidaría.

No lo haría… porque había despertado algo en él.

Algo… pero no sabía qué…

Debería agradecérselo.

-'_Las palabras mágicas' _–pensó haciendo una mueca, lo que para él significaba una sonrisa, pero que no se parecía en lo absoluto a las que ella demostraba.

—"Gracias… supongo". –susurró a la nada. Pero lo que no sabía era que detrás de esa puerta, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de una muchacha de ojos verdes.

Él no era una causa perdida…

Tenía salvación.

Y ella lo ayudaría…

Porque salvar a la gente era su deber, y su elección…

Rescatarlas en todo sentido.

Le mostraría lo que fuese necesario para que comprendiera que tenía mucho más de lo que pensaba. Era un hombre joven, sano, con toda una vida por delante.

_Se lo demostraría_…

Para que él aprendiera el verdadero significado de lo que representaba la vida.

_El hecho de vivir_…

_Se lo demostraría_…

Porque así se lo había propuesto.

_Se lo demostraría_…

Porque sentía que algo cambiaría… y su espíritu aventurero quería descubrir ese algo…

_Porque dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato… pero nunca dijeron que la curiosidad revivía ilusiones y esperanzas…_

¿Cuál de esas dos opciones se ajustaría más a su experiencia?

Aún no lo sabía, pero iba a descubrirlo, porque sólo así…

_La curiosidad reviviría ilusiones y esperanzas… al igual que a las ganas de vivir_.

_**Continuará…**_

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! ¡Sorpresa-sorpresa! Ja ja ja Apuesto a que no me esperaban aún por acá… pues aquí me tienen, esta era una sorpresita que quería darles para la semana y hasta el viernes XD.

¡Waa! ¡Un nuevo capítulo! n.n ¿Qué les pareció? XD en lo personal me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo, je je. Y más que nada en la descripción de Shaoran mientras Sakura lo bañaba °¬° ¡Levante la mano quien en ese momento quería ser Sakura! XD ja ja, si me vieran, podrían ver mis dos manos alzadas :3. Espero que las chicas hayan disfrutado con esa descripción, y si hay algún chico por ahí al que también le gusta Shaoran, espero que la haya disfrutado de igual manera XD pero no se queden con eso solo ¡eh! Habrá muchas más y más descriptivas… más que nada cuando se presente el lemon X3. Y también habrá descripciones de Sakura por si hay algún chico leyendo por ahí, XD no será ella sola la que babee por él. je… ya verán. En cuando a un detalle que quería comentar, como ven, la Sakura de esta historia es algo diferente a la Sakura tradicional, esta no es tan inocente y despistada con algunas cosas… es doctora, no puede ser un tiro al aire, sino, pobres pacientes XD

Pero por lo pronto comentaré el capítulo… Shaoran se comportó bastante cascarrabias y caprichoso, hasta él mismo lo reconocía, y es que piensen, ¿acaso cuando les duele algo o se sienten mal no se comportan así? En lo personal, yo sí, no querrían verme enferma XD le hago la vida imposible a todos je. ¿Vieron? Ahora nuestro corredor está dudando si fueron los frenos los que causaron el accidente porque él había revisado a Rayo ¿Qué piensan ustedes sobre eso? No crean que el tema quedó por ahí, desligado… habrá todo un problema en torno a esos sucesos, que serán gran parte de la historia, pero en estos primeros capítulos me centraré en la relación de los protagonistas n.n. Y Sakura se propuso ayudarlo a ver la vida de otra perspectiva… ¿qué creen que hará? Ja ja ¡además de que se aprovechó para bañarlo ella! Que ingrata… come en frente de los muertos de hambre XD ¡-¡

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	3. ¿Cambiará alguna vez?

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**By: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

**Aclaraciones**:

—"Personajes hablando"

_Pensamientos o cosas para resaltar_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

—"Gracias… supongo". –susurró a la nada. Pero lo que no sabía era que detrás de esa puerta, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de una muchacha de ojos verdes.

Él no era una causa perdida…

Tenía salvación.

Y ella lo ayudaría…

Porque salvar a la gente era su deber, y su elección…

Rescatarlas en todo sentido.

_Se lo demostraría_…

Para que él aprendiera el verdadero significado de lo que representaba la vida.

_El hecho de vivir_…

_Se lo demostraría_…

Porque así se lo había propuesto.

_Se lo demostraría_…

Porque sentía que algo cambiaría… y su espíritu aventurero quería descubrir ese algo…

_Porque dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato… pero nunca dijeron que la curiosidad revivía ilusiones y esperanzas…_

¿Cuál de esas dos opciones se ajustaría más a su experiencia?

Aún no lo sabía, pero iba a descubrirlo, porque sólo así…

_La curiosidad reviviría ilusiones y esperanzas… al igual que a las ganas de vivir_.

**Capítulo tres****:**

_**"Soy lo que soy, eso nunca cambiará… pero…"**_

Iba caminando por los pasillos del hospital. Ya había inspeccionado el área de pediatría y ahora se dirigía a los dormitorios del ala oeste del lugar.

No podía evitar la sonrisa que tenía perfectamente enmarcada en sus labios. Esos niños eran maravillosos. Eran lo más hermoso que podría haber en el mundo; con sus ojitos grandes, con su inocencia, con sus caritas regordetas y esas manitos tan pequeñitas. Los amaba. Los amaba tanto que no podía comprender el por qué sus padres no iban tan a menudo a visitarlos… iban muy pocos fines de semana y muchas veces no se aparecían por meses completos. Un hospital no era una guardería, sino que esos niños estaban ahí en observación por alguna enfermedad o algún tratamiento.

Realmente no lo entendía. ¿Acaso no podían verlos con el cariño y el amor con los que ella los veía? ¡Eran sus padres! Deberían amarlos con todo su corazón.

La joven pensaba que si no llegaba a ver alguna de esas sonrisitas de los pequeños por más de un día no podría continuar… no podría seguir sin uno de esos tiernos y calurosos abracitos que le daban siempre que la veían. No podría, todo aquello era su motivo para continuar, para seguir adelante. Tanto esos niños, como sus otros pacientes lo eran.

Pero como siempre existieron las preferencias, para Sakura no había pacientes más queridos que los niños y los ancianos. Ambos tenían esa actitud tan propia y singular que les daba la infancia, esa actitud infantil. Los niños lo eran por el simple hecho de la naturaleza, pero los ancianos lo hacían para volver a ser niños y regresar a los tiempos pasados…

_A su pasado_…

_Un pasado que podía ser tan doloroso como feliz_…

Siguió derecho por un pasillo recordando que ahora tendría que ir a visitar a otro de sus niños. Pero éste ya estaba crecido… _bien crecido_.

_Ella podía dar testimonio de aquello_.

Aunque su niño era algo rebelde; le daba más problemas que los pequeñitos. Este niño era terco y gruñón como ningún otro.

La joven de ojos verdes soltó una risita. Había pasado toda una semana atendiéndolo, desde la primera vez. Había sido gracioso y divertido pasar todo ese tiempo con él; se había sonrojado en cada oportunidad en la que ella tenía que hacer su labor, y Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír porque le parecían de película las actitudes tan opuestas que podía adoptar ese castaño. A veces podía ser todo un ogro que no deseaba que nadie se le acercara, pero otras, se comportaba tan voluble y tímido con esos sonrojos que parecía un cachorrito tierno y travieso.

En el último tiempo, él había recuperado, gradualmente, su movilidad, y ella sólo iba para supervisarlo. De todos modos, podía tener a todo un ejército de enfermeras detrás de él, si lo quisiera, pero Sakura observó que al castaño le fastidiaba de sobremanera que lo atosigaran. Lo podía decir por las muecas tan chistosas que hacía cada vez que una enfermera se acercaba a él para '_atenderlo_' como si el lugar, en vez de un hospital, fuera un hotel cinco estrellas.

Aunque aún estaba sorprendida por su mejoría física. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre en las venas? ¿Alguna sustancia de auto reconstrucción? ¡Por Dios! ¡Nadie se recuperaba tan rápido de semejante accidente! Pero no. Todas sus reglas científicas se fueron a la basura viendo a ese hombre. _Estaba hecho de acero_…

Verdaderamente su cuerpo tenía una resistencia de los mil demonios, y eso que su voluntad no ayudaba en el proceso. Era increíble, sinceramente, increíble que fuera tan fuerte.

¿No sería un alienígena del espacio exterior que había aterrizado en el planeta Tierra cuando era un bebé y fue acogido por ese hombre que decía ser su padre? Eso explicaría su cuerpo monumental, sus ojos relampagueantes, sus colosales _proporciones_, sus bellas facciones…

Eso lo explicaría todo… _todo_…

Sacudió su cabeza, moviendo en el acto, sus largos cabellos castaños. Últimamente su mente divagaba demasiado… je, hasta se estaba formando la serie de 'Súper Man' en ese hombre… tendría que dejar de ver esas series por televisión… le vaciaban el cerebro haciéndole alucinar.

_O era ese hombre el que le hacía alucinar_…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza ¿cómo podía pensar así de uno de sus pacientes? ¡Por Dios! Era _su_ paciente, no tenía permitido entablar ninguna relación con él que fuera más allá de lo profesional.

Pero demonios, tampoco estaba ciega. Aunque tener una relación con ese hombre sería más difícil que hacer que un hipopótamo volara con dos pequeñas plumas… _sería algo imposible_. Y tampoco era lo que ella quería; podía ser que le gustara físicamente porque ninguna mujer cuerda, quedaría intacta al verlo. _Ninguna_. Pero de gustarle así, a querer entablar una relación con él había un gran trecho ¿verdad? Un enormísimo trecho… _muy improbable de cruzar_.

Continuó con su camino tratando de dejar atrás esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué siempre se ponía a pensar en cosas que no tenían el más mínimo sentido? ¿Acaso estaba destinada a siempre vivir en el mundo de '_Rienda suelta a tus absurdas fantasías'_? oh, no… esto era definitivo… tendría que buscarse un buen _taxi boy_… la abstinencia la estaba matando.

Llegó a la habitación cuatrocientos treinta y cinco y entró sin tocar la puerta. Siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo y le encantaba que él gruñera por eso.

Siempre lo hacía rabiar.

Y ahí estaba… el dios griego bajado del cielo por una bendición de algún otro dios, para que las mortales comunes y corrientes como ella babearan hasta la deshidratación… hasta que la garganta les secara y las glándulas salivales tuvieran que hacer el doble de trabajo para poder solucionar el problema.

¡Es que era todo un monumento!

_Ideal para la mesita de luz_…

_Y para otras cosas también_…

Lo vio ponerse a toda velocidad la camiseta que estaba a mitad de camino cuando ella ingresó. Era una camiseta negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo… pero sería mucho mejor si dejara al descubierto esos abdominales de oro.

Al parecer lo había sobresaltado con su repentina aparición, ¡pero no podía negarlo! Hacerlo rabiar se había vuelto algo tan divertido que no podría parar.

Él estaba haciendo malabares con los pantalones que, se le habían bajado hasta los tobillos, mientras su cabeza se atoraba en la camiseta. Caminó hacia atrás sin poder preverlo y cayó encima de la cama.

Sakura estalló en carcajadas. Ver a un hombre tan sexy caerse de esa forma no era algo común y corriente, más que nada porque estaba más rojo que una cereza y por la forma en la que trataba de esconder su cuerpo de ella, siendo que lo había visto _completamente_ desnudo.

_Y más de una vez_.

Sabía que tendría que preguntarle si estaba bien… o si se había hecho daño, pero por lo poco que lo conocía, tenía la leve sospecha de que la mandaría a freír churros, pero con otras palabras, y no deseaba comenzar una batalla verbal con ese hombre. _Sólo para ganarle… otra vez_.

—"¿No te enseñaron a golpear las puertas, _señorita perfecta_?" –gruñó el castaño, lanzándole la peor de sus miradas.

La joven de ojos verdes tomó su barbilla en una pose pensativa. —"Pues… sí, sí me enseñaron, pero se me olvidó". –dijo imitando la voz de una niña.

Lo escuchó bufar y amplió su sonrisa. —"¿Y bien?" –preguntó haciendo que él clavara sus ojos de fuego sobre ella. —"¿Has estudiado las palabras mágicas? No tuvimos mucho progreso en eso… creo que debemos profundizarlo".

Él la miró incrédulo. ¡Maldición! ¿Esa mujer no se cansaba? Toda la semana lo estuvo jodiendo con eso. ¿No tenía más que hacer? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en molestarlo? ¿¡Por qué a él le importaba!? ¿¡Por qué no sólo podía ignorarla y seguir con su _vida_!?

_-'Porque es una maldita y hermosa bruja de ojos verdes que no se te ha tirado encima como todas las demás'_. –se dijo a sí mismo.

La miró directo a los ojos. Podía leer en esos ojos verdes la diversión y la alegría. Últimamente se estaba volviendo muy perceptivo. —"¿Quieres dejar toda esa mierda? Pareces estúpida con eso. Sólo déjame tranquilo".

Ella levantó una ceja y negó con el dedo. —"No, no, no y no. ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿No te he dicho que dejaras de decir esas malas palabras? Hay cosas que no pueden decirse ¿sabes? Para la próxima te pondré un castigo". –dijo poniendo la mejor de sus angelicales sonrisas.

Él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, y no había estado con ella ni cinco minutos. —"¿Sabes qué?" –ella lo miró haciéndole frente, incitándolo a que continuara. —"Eres la persona más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida; no veo la hora de poder largarme de este maldito lugar". –le dijo con el tono más frío que podía utilizar. ¡Demonios! Estar en ese lugar lo estaba ablandando, tanto como si dejaran un helado en un horno. ¡Mierda!

Él la tenía muy cerca, podía percibir ese aroma a flores que inundaba el ambiente cuando ella estaba en los alrededores; debería ser su perfume. Pero lo que más le sorprendía de esa mujer era que podía enfrentar su mirada, cuando todo el mundo siempre la esquivaba. Él era frío, y sus miradas mataban ¿por qué ella lo enfrentaba? ¿Por qué no podía intimidarla con sus miradas?

Sakura siguió enfrentándolo y dio un paso adelante. Sabía que esa era la mirada que Shaoran Li utilizaba para intentar que nadie se le acercara; pero con ella no hacía efecto alguno. Se encogió de hombros.

—"No puedo hacer más que agradecer tu sinceridad en cuanto a lo que piensas de mi persona". –dijo haciendo que él levantara una ceja, escéptico. —"Pero lo que sí no te permitiré es que llames a este lugar 'maldito' porque, por si no lo notas, esto es un _hospital_ y aquí ayudamos a las personas, salvamos vidas y también contribuimos a comenzarlas. Podría decir que esto es el inicio de todo, así que…". –lo miró cruzándose de brazos. —"Retráctate".

Shaoran la enfrentó. —"No". –dijo testarudo. Sí, estaba comportándose como un niño, y ella tenía razón en tratarlo como tal. Él lo sabía, pero no le daría el crédito de ello. —"Para comenzar, _yo_ no les pedí nada a ustedes. No te pedí nada _a ti_; no quería que me salvaran".

La castaña entrecerró los ojos. —"No tienes que pedir nada para que te atendamos, recuerda, estabas medio muerto… era imposible que pudieras hablar y decirnos _'Oh ¡doctores! ¡Doctores! ¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvenme!'_". –ironizó con sorna. La verdad era que le había molestado que él aún siguiera con esa postura, pero lo cambiaría. Oh, sí, claro que lo haría, aún si se le fuera la vida en eso. Lo escuchó gruñir y sonrió. —"¿O no estoy en lo cierto? Además… entiéndeme, el cargo de conciencia sería demasiado". –agregó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

El joven de ojos miel dio otro paso, acercándose amenazantemente. —"¿Otra vez burlándose, _doctora_?" –preguntó entre dientes. Sakura volvió a sonreí; cuando él decía '_Doctora_' era que estaba muy, muy enfadado; y _eso le encantaba_. Le fascinaba. Había logrado lo que se propuso ese día…

_Sacarlo de sus casillas otra vez_…

—"No, estaba hablando en serio. Tú hablas en serio, yo hablo en serio. Somos muy serios ¿no?" –contestó viendo como él tensaba la mandíbula.

—"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso por una maldita vez? ¿O es que me harás la vida imposible hasta que me valla? ¿No que los médicos tienen que ayudar al paciente y no impulsarlo a un suicidio?"

Sakura quiso reír. ¿Impulsarlo a un suicidio? ¡Wow! No sabía que tenía todo ese poder sobre él. Hizo uso de sus mejores técnicas de actuación y puso cara de horror. —"¡Oh, no por Dios! ¡No digas eso! Yo jamás… jamás quise incitarte al suicidio… yo…" –comenzó a simular llanto. El castaño roló los ojos. —"Lo siento… en serio. Lamento haber sido tan _fabulosa_… sé que… sé que me extrañarás y por eso te suicidarías, pero no… por favor, no lo hagas por mí. Sigue con tu vida". –dramatizó como toda una actriz de Hollywood.

Shaoran estaba a punto de ahorcarla, pero se alejó un poco de ella para evitarlo… y también para evadir ese embriagante aroma que inundaba sus sentidos.

¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan… tan… _insoportable_? Negó con la cabeza. No valía la pena, pero demonios, esa mujer era tan… tan…

_Esa mujer era tan… ella_.

Nunca había conocido a alguien así, y la verdad no desearía conocer a nadie con esas características.

Suspiró pesadamente y no contestó. ¿Para qué? Ella siempre ganaba al final… tenía que admitirlo. _Siempre _le ganaba…

_Las mujeres siempre terminan engatusando a los hombres_…

_Aunque esta mujer lo engatusaba de otra forma_…

_Una que era única_…

Volvió a mirarla y pudo notar su sonrisa de orgullo. Pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos castaños. —"Ajá. Bien, como sea. ¿No tienes que hacer tu trabajo?"

Ella asintió. —"Sí, a eso venía cuando comenzaste a interrumpirme".

Le dio un vistazo incrédulo. ¿Él comenzaba? ¿La interrumpía? Ella sí que necesitaba ayuda psicológica. Y de la mejor.

_Tanto o más que él_…

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. —"De acuerdo, hazlo de una maldita vez por todas".

Sakura se acercó tomando de su cuello, el estetoscopio. —"Quítate la camiseta". –ordenó esta vez con voz profesional.

Shaoran levantó una ceja; su corazón funcionaba de lo mejor, ¿por qué siempre lo mismo? Entonces algo se movió en él y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. ¿Podría ser que la doctora Kinomoto fuera igual que todas las demás mujeres?

—"¿Por qué eso otra vez? Si querías un _striptease_, sólo dilo; no tienes por qué mentir y disfrazar los hechos". –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven de ojos esmeralda clavó su mirada en él y sintió que el rostro le ardía, pero lo ocultó, ya estaba acostumbrada a tapar sus emociones cuando estaba en el ámbito laboral. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo miraba? ¡Bah, no! No podía darse cuenta, ella era muy disimulada.

En ese momento se dio cuenta; sonrió misteriosamente ¿Él quería jugar sucio?, pues entonces tendría lo que quería.

—"Mm… la propuesta no está nada mal". –contestó para desconcierto del castaño. —"Pero no ahora, eso podemos dejarlo para más adelante. En este momento tengo que analizarte, pequeño. Además ya he visto más de lo que querría ver… ¿para qué más? Aunque ¿sabes? Ahora que tú sacas el tema, tengo que comentarte algo, sé que puede ser duro… pero tienes que saberlo". –continuó poniendo el rostro serio, aunque por dentro quería reír. ¿Él quería guerra? Entonces eso tendría. —"El problema es con tu… con tu…" –dijo señalando la entrepierna del castaño. Él instintivamente se miró por sobre el pantalón, haciendo que ella quisiera reír como una loca.

Inmediatamente, al ver lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó. ¿Qué tendría _ella_ que decirle sobre _su_ intimidad? —"¿Qué con eso?" –preguntó sin poder evitar la curiosidad. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Bueno, quizás un _poquito_…

¡Bah! Demonios, le importaba, y _mucho_.

La vio negar con la cabeza. —"Es que es… _extraño_". –dijo lamentándolo, _aparentemente_. —"Creo que deberías ir con un especialista. No es normal que un hombre tenga una… bueno, tú sabes, no es normal que cada día que pase esté más pequeño… _no es normal_. Un día de estos tendrás que tantear con tus manos para ver _si aún no ha desaparecido_". –terminó pareciendo apenada.

Shaoran estaba en shock. ¿Pequeño? ¿Cada día más pequeño? ¿Qué desaparecería? ¿¡Sería cierto!? Pero si él se enorgullecía tanto de su _amigo_… ¿el de los otros hombres sería más grande? ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué mierda se ponía a pensar en el _aparato_ de los otros!? ¡Ni que le importara! ¡Ni que fuera marica!

Maldita mujer… y malditos consejos.

¿Qué se lo tanteara? ¡Maldición! ¿¡Qué le quiso decir!?

Volvió a mirarse la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón sin darse cuenta de que una castaña en frente de él estaba sosteniendo con su mano la tremenda risotada que quería escapar de sus labios, desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella no podía creerlo. Esto era imposible, ni ella se lo creía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo? ¡Demonios, la _cosa_ de ese hombre era algo que jamás había visto en sus años de médica! y ni hablar de experiencia sexual porque la misma, estaba _bajo cero_…

¿Le dijo que desaparecería? ¿Qué se hacía más pequeño? ¡Pero por Dios! Si cada día estaba _más grande_.

_Ups_…

Lo vio ahí, pensativo y tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que hasta le dio pena, pero ¡él se lo había buscado! Y no podía dejar de reír. Él no lo notaba. Al parecer había herido su orgullo de una manera descomunal… ¿sería capaz de curar orgullos heridos?

_No_…

_Eso ya era una causa perdida_…

Volvió a mirarlo. Lo rodeaba un aura fúnebre.

Ya no tenía salvación.

_Su orgullo había muerto en el acto_…

_Fue un ataque limpio y directo que no pudo soportar_…

No pudo aguantarlo más y se largó a reír. Últimamente se la pasaba riendo. El gran estruendo de sus risotadas llamó la lúgubre mirada del castaño, quien la vio sin entender.

_Hasta que cayó_…

Frunció el seño, indignado. ¡Maldición! ¡¡Otra vez había caído como un idiota!!

_No, no había caído como un idiota… sino como el idiota que es_…

No le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que ella cesó su risa. Él había sido el que comenzó eso para dejarla en ridículo, ¡pero no contaba con que fuera él mismo quien quedara en ridículo! Ahora no sabía qué decirle. Iba a insultarla, pero rechazó la idea… no quería ser humillado por esa mujer… _nuevamente_.

Sakura cesó su sesión de carcajadas y lo miró intentando recobrar el aliento. Podía ver en los orbes doradas el fuego que incendiaba la furia, pero sólo la miraba en silencio. –"Deberías reír más, o por lo menos sonreír; dicen que una persona tarda más en envejecer". –dijo haciendo que él gruñera como respuesta. –"Está bien, está bien, arrúgate y vuélvete más viejo de lo que ya estás".

—"¿Vas a revisarme sí o no?" –cuestionó Shaoran tajantemente.

—"¿Ves? ¿Quién es ahora el que quiere exponerse?" –se mofó la doctora. Él la miró con ojos asesinos y ella rió. —"De acuerdo, sólo espera, tengo que ir a recoger algo. Vuelvo en unos instantes". –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego desaparecer por ella.

Ya fuera de la habitación suspiró, la cosa iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, pero lo conseguiría como que ella se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto. Si no llegaba a conseguirlo…

_Se jubilaría_…

¿Podría hacerlo?

Quien sabe… pero lo haría.

Por su nombre. Por el nombre que con tanto amor le había obsequiado su familia.

_Su familia_…

Sus labios dibujaron una diminuta sonrisa para luego dirigirse al área de vacunación. Tendría que buscar una inyección para ponerle a _su niño_.

Porque él iba a aprender la lección.

Oh, sí que lo haría…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Suspiró disfrutando de la soledad que le rodeaba ahora que _su_ doctora se había dio a buscar, valla a saber uno que mierda que necesitara para analizarlo.

Gozaba de ese silencio al que siempre estuvo acostumbrado, pero, al que tuvo que renunciar, mientras estuviera en ese lugar. ¡Demonios, esa mujer no dejaba de hablar! Eso era algo tan nuevo para el castaño. Nadie nunca le habló más que lo justo y necesario, y él tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo para entablar una conversación con nadie.

La doctora Kinomoto. _Sakura Kinomoto_ le había dicho que un hombre llamaba de vez e cuando para saber de su estado.

Hizo una mueca amarga. Seguramente era su padre, _no tenía tiempo para ir a verlo_ y sólo llamaba. ¡Feh! Por él que ni llamara y que se fuera bien a… _al caracú_…

¡Que va! Que lo partiera un rábano.

Volvió a su pensamiento anterior… _la doctora Sakura Kinomoto_. Hacía poco se había enterado de su nombre porque unas enfermeras la habían nombrado; pero de todos modos, nunca la llamaba por ninguno de sus dos nombres. No quería entablar ninguna clase de relación con ella. _Nada_.

Sacudió su cabeza. Eso era absurdo, ninguna relación saldría de ahí. Él era un paciente y punto. Nada más que eso. El sólo pensarlo era absurdo ¿Por qué lo pensaba?

Bueno, no podía negar que la doctora era una mujer como no las hay; es decir, era hermosa, y a la vez tan tosca y a veces tan marimacho… _era extraña_. Y esa extrañeza era la que lo atraía.

_Lo atraía como atraería a un niño, un mapa de un tesoro_…

Pero al parecer no era el único, por lo que había observado, cada enfermero, colega y cualquier otra persona del sexo masculino que pasara por ahí, iba a verla. Y como babeaban esos idiotas… infinidad de veces la vio atender a idiotas que se hacían los enfermos para sólo verla ¿¡Es que ella no se daba cuenta!?

Y tan perspicaz que parecía…

Sin embargo su interés no era el mismo que el de ellos, a él no le gustaba su doctora. Sólo lo sorprendía.

Era increíble como esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, cuando nadie pero nadie conseguía hacerlo. Él simplemente, ignoraba a todo el mundo. Pero a ella _no podía ignorarla_, era como si tuviera un imán que hacía que todo lo que dijera le afectara. Al igual que lo había hecho la primera vez que la había visto. Eso lo había dejando pensando en muchas cosas… e increíblemente razonó que estuvo muy equivocado.

_Toda su vida lo estuvo_…

Y podía cambiarlo, porque no deseaba acabar como un viejo cascarrabias que se arrepintiera de que en su vida no había hecho lo que soñaba… a pesar de no saber qué era lo que realmente aspiraba para sentirse satisfecho. Sólo sabía que no seguiría haciendo lo que los demás querían.

_Eso sería lo que haría…_

_O más bien, lo que dejaría de hacer_…

Suspiró. Quizás esa joven no era tan mala, no podía negar que gracias a ella había descubierto aquello que, a pesar de ser sencillo y obvio, sin un empujoncito nunca habría reflexionado.

Aunque ella no le dio un empujoncito…

_Ella le dio un empujonzote_…

Debería darle las gracias. Pero no. No iba a hacerlo. Eso sólo la haría ponerse más pesada de lo que ya era. Y eso sería un extremo ¿podría volverse más insoportable de lo que era?

No, eso definitivamente no podría suceder…

_Sería inhumano_…

A lo mejor… ese accidente fue algo que tenía que suceder para que él pensara sobre el rumbo de su vida ¿no? Tenía ya veintiséis años y mucho por delante. No iba a desperdiciar más nada de su tiempo; demasiado había dejado pasar todos esos años.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la puerta abrirse, pero sí presintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas.

_Era ella de nuevo_…

Aunque se había tardado. Aún así no le diría nada… porque si lo hacía, lo más probable era que saliera con el orgullo más muerto de lo que lo había dejado… ¿Podrían volver a matar al que ya estaba muerto y mutilado?

Una persona común y corriente quizás no…

_Pero ella sí…_

_Ella era una bruja_…

Aún seguía de espaldas a ella, y le extrañó que no pronunciara palabra alguna. _Esa mujer __**no**__ sabía lo que era el silencio_.

Quiso reír… ¿es que acaso el cielo o el infierno lo había escuchado y la habían dejado muda?

Eso sería lo ideal…

Pero no sucedería…

_Porque él no tenía tanta suerte_…

Al ver que nadie hacía movimiento alguno se volteó para enfrentarla, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que la persona que estaba delante suyo no era tan hermosa, ni menuda, ni mucho menos divertida o molesta.

_Era algo mucho peor_…

—"¿¡Tú!?" –escupió con el seño fruncido. Vio que la persona sonrió arrogantemente.

Y demonios… cuando dijo que tenía mala suerte iba en serio…

Él no tenía nada de suerte…

Porque sus pesadillas nunca terminarían…

Y ni estando despierto lo abandonaban…

_Esa persona… era una de sus pesadillas_…

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos. Nuevamente se había distraído por ahí con uno de los abuelitos que siempre la paraban para conversar, por lo que no podía negarse. ¡Eran sus abuelitos! Las personas más sabias y hermosas que podía tener el planeta ¿cómo no quererlos?

Había estado tan ensimismada en la plática que olvidó que tenía que acabar de atender a su niño, al niño rebelde de desordenados cabellos castaños.

Llegó a la habitación que pertenecía el ambarino y recordó que lo incomodaba que ingresara sin pedir permiso, así que puso una sonrisa en los labios y se dispuso a tocar la puerta para demostrarle que sí podía hacerlo si tan sólo él se comportara mejor.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó voces en el interior. ¿Quiénes serían? ¿Sería alguien de la familia de Shaoran que se había dignado a visitarlo?

No podía evitarlo, sabía que debería irse, pero ¡al diablo! ¡Ella era una curiosa por naturaleza!

Aunque otras personas podrían llamarla _chusma_…

Pero le daba igual, no se quedaría con las ganas de saber qué demonios sucedía ahí ¿por qué Shaoran estaba hablando más fuerte que de costumbre?

—"Te dije que no iba a ir ¿no entiendes?" –escuchó una voz gruesa, a la que distinguió como la de Shaoran.

—"Tienes que hacerlo, el contrato se extiende por todo un año, y aún no has cumplido ni con la mitad". –pudo oír a la otra voz que también pertenecía a un hombre. ¿Quién sería?

—"Dije que no".

—"Li, esto no es una pregunta, es una exigencia. Tienes que cumplir con lo acordado, es un contrato millonario".

—"Hoshiro ¿no has entendido? Dije que no lo haría, ¡me vale una mierda el contrato millonario!". –lo escuchó. Pudo notar que en su voz había rabia… rabia e impotencia. Juraría que en ese momento sus ojos parecerían dos bolas ardientes de fuego.

—"Li, eres tú el que no entiende". –continuó el otro hombre; su voz era tranquila. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si eso, por parte del castaño, estaba siendo una discusión subida de tono? —"El contrato tiene que cumplirse sí o sí, no se trata de lo que tú quieras, sino de tu _deber_".

—"¡Me tienen hastiado con eso! ¡Siempre el maldito deber! ¡El deber! ¿Para qué? ¿¡Eh!?" –pudo escucharlo quebrarse. Todo el dolor, la desesperación… _soledad_, impregnados en esas palabras. Le daba mucha pena, era injusto lo que siempre habían hecho con él. —"¡Dímelo! ¿De qué me sirvió el deber todos estos malditos años? Todo lo que hago, lo que soy, la mierda en la que me convertí; ¡¡No es nada!! ¡No soy nada! ¡Soy un maldito muñeco al que manipulan como a ustedes se les antoja!"

—"Cálmate, Li". –volvió a hablar el otro hombre. Sakura iba a golpearlo si seguía así; ¡Shaoran estaba, prácticamente, escupiéndole en la cara y ese tipo hablaba como si no volara una mísera mosca! –"No soy psicólogo, si tienes problemas te pagaremos todas las sesiones que te hagan falta". –Sakura no podía creerlo ¿cómo podía decirle eso? ¿Ese hombre no tenía corazón? —"Por lo pronto, necesitamos que regreses a la actividad o tendremos que pagar una suma millonaria como indemnización por no cumplir el contrato". –ahora sí no pudo soportarlo ¿qué tenía ese hombre por corazón? ¿Un diamante?

No, no podía ser un diamante, porque a pesar de ser el mineral más duro de todos, lo que estuviera en el interior de ese hombre estaba _podrido_, tanto así como su maldita alma.

_Si es que la tenía_…

Ingresó impertinente en la habitación antes de que el ambarino pudiera contestar a lo que, anteriormente, había dicho '_el hombre de piedra'_, dio un paso al frente mirando a ese sujeto directo a los ojos.

_Unos ojos fríos…_

_Calculadores…_

_Vacíos_…

Era un hombre de, aproximadamente, unos cuarenta y cinco años, de ojos azules y cabellos negros con algunas canas que ya estaban asomando. Era un hombre que se podía considerar apuesto, pero toda esa altanería con la que miraba e irradiaba su vestimenta, de un pulcro traje de oficina, le quitaban todo lo apuesto que podría demostrar.

Ella lo miró desafiante ante la mirada incrédula de Shaoran. —"Señor, esta es una sección a la que no se puede ingresar sin consentimiento de un superior, en otras palabras, no se puede ingresar sin mi consentimiento. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace aquí?"

El hombre la miró desdeñosamente, como si fuera poca cosa. —"Tenía que ver a mi cliente, soy su representante y no pueden negarme la entrada". –respondió de mala gana.

El castaño apretó los puños, lo indignaba la desfachatez de ese tipo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hijo de puta?

Sakura notó el estado del ambarino, en unos momentos más, si esto continuaba, se le tiraría encima a ese hombre. Ella se interpuso entre ellos, quedando delante de Shaoran. —"No sé de dónde viene usted, pero aquí hay reglas y las hacemos cumplir. No sé si su capacidad pueda captar eso. ¿No sabe leer? En los pasillos lo dice perfectamente detallado".

Lo vio tensar la mandíbula. —"Mire, _enfermera_, no me interesa lo que diga, si tengo que ver a mi cliente lo veré sin la necesidad de que una incompetente como usted se esté interponiendo en mi camino". –contestó con veneno.

Shaoran ya no lo soportaba. Ese hombre era de lo peor, el buitre más infame que pudo haber conocido en toda su carrera. Quería golpearlo, no tenía por qué hablarle así. Esto era su asunto, no de ella ¿por qué la incluía?

Aunque ella se había inmiscuido sola…

Quiso dar un paso adelante, pero una cálida mano tocó su brazo dándole confianza. Miró a la ojiverde quién lo estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo entender su mirada, ella le indicaba que se quedara tranquilo. ¡Pero demonios! No podía, su sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas y la presión de su cuello a punto de explotar.

La castaña volvió a poner su completa atención al ser que tenía delante de ella y dibujó su mirada más firme. —"Es _evidente_ que usted no sabe leer. Por si no lo ve…" –dijo señalándole un cartel que tenía en su ropa que decía: '_Kinomoto Sakura: Médica y Administradora General_'. —"No me extraña que pasara sin importarle las reglas, si no sabe leerlas. Lo que sí me extraña es que haya llegado tan lejos como para ser _representante_". –negó con la cabeza ante la mirada incrédula del hombre y la brillante de Shaoran. —"Es muy malo que la gente llegue tan lejos sin saber, siquiera, lo esencial".

Él iba a refutar, nuevamente, con sus argumentos hasta que una voz lo interrumpió. —"Será mejor que te retires, Hoshiro, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí". –dijo la voz de Shaoran, mientras clavaba sus ojos fieros en él.

—"Te vendrás conmigo". –afirmó el hombre levantando la voz.

El castaño no sabía que hacer para negarse, ya estaba bien ¿qué excusa pondría? Al fin y al cabo, su idea de libertad se vería frustrada…

Otra vez…

_No habría libertad_…

—"Lamento decepcionarlo". –escuchó a su lado, viendo a su doctora con su pose firme, con sus ojos verdes seguros y brillantes de furia. —"El paciente presenta un cuadro de contusión en la columna vertebral, requerirá de masajes y rehabilitación al igual que de quimioterapias. Todo eso durará, aproximadamente, un mes y medio, y hasta ese entonces no podrá salir de este establecimiento a menos que se interne en otro… _en reclusión continua_. Eso es una ley de nuestro hospital, el paciente no se ha recuperado al cien por ciento". –terminó siendo observada por ambos hombres. Vio como el representante del ambarino iba a reclamar, por lo que antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, ella interrumpió. —"Pero… no pretendo que usted sepa lo que todo eso significa si ni siquiera puede leer una pequeña identificación".

Shaoran la miraba como si a ella le hubiesen salido antenas de extraterrestre. Él no era ignorante, pero casi no había entendido la mitad de cosas que dijo. ¿Reclusión continua? ¿Eso significaba que tendría que seguir internado? Pero si se sentía bien… su espalda estaba bien… ¿qué sucedía?

Hoshiro se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, mirando con profundo odio a la mujer que tenía en frente. —"Entonces irá a otro hospital que posea personas más competentes que usted". –Sakura lo asesinó con su mirada.

—"Me quedaré aquí". –escucharon, y voltearon a ver a Shaoran. —"Soy _**yo**_ el que estará internado; y seré _**yo**_ quien escoja el lugar donde quedarme".

La castaña lo miró incrédula y quiso saltar de felicidad. Por un lado, porque era como una patada en los testículos para ese hombre tan mal educado, ¡había ganado la batalla!; y por otro lado, estaba muy alegre de que su paciente se hubiera rebelado una vez para hacer algo que él quería… _y por decisión propia_.

_No cabía de felicidad_…

Shaoran pudo notar las miradas de sus dos interlocutores. Una mirada era de incredulidad y furia… la otra contenía… ¿orgullo? ¿Alegría?

Una mezcla de ambas, quizás.

Pero también se sintió bien. Por una vez en su vida le había dicho '_**No**_' al buitre de su representante. _Se sentía bien_. Se sentía tan bien.

Hoshiro bufó, indignado y frustrado. —"Como quieras, Li. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí". –dijo simplemente, para luego irse de ahí con todo su aire altanero e irreverente.

El castaño suspiró con alivio. Una de las pruebas había sido pasada.

Escuchó a su lado una risita y se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada divertida y llena de otro sentimiento que, no pudo describir, de su doctora. –"Lo hiciste muy bien". –le dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

Él la siguió y se sentó pesadamente a su lado. —"Fue difícil, y más cuando sabes que eres su juguete y que no te dejarán nunca en paz hasta que hagas lo que ellos quieren". –contestó. No sabía por qué se abría a ella, pero lo que sí sabía era que podía confiar… que ella no iba a defraudarlo como todos.

—"Lo hiciste muy, muy bien". –volvió a decir ella volteando a verlo. Él enfrentó su mirada.

—"Mm… gracias, creo". –musitó bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara y ampliara su deslumbrante sonrisa. –"Aunque no tenías por qué meterte en lo que no te incumbe".

—"Si no me incumbiera no lo haría". –respondió ella con tono serio, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Quedaron así por unos momentos, rodeados de un silencio, pero nada incómodo, sino que era un silencio relajante… un silencio que necesitaban para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Entonces Shaoran recordó lo que ella había dicho. —"Sobre lo que dijiste…" –comenzó haciendo que la joven parpadeara confundida. —"Eso de quedarme internado… ¿era… era verdad?" –preguntó temeroso.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente, lo que no le gustó para nada a Shaoran.

—"No, no es verdad. Estás perfectamente bien; más saludable que cualquiera, pero tenía que salvarte ¿no?"

Él la miró incrédulo. —"No tenías la obligación. Hasta hiciste que él te insultara… ¿Por qué lo haces?".

Ella soltó una carcajada. —"¿Insultarme? Por favor, ese hombre no sabía ni dónde estaba parado. No sabía nada de lo que le dije… sólo dije tonterías, nada cierto. No sé de dónde lo sacaron ¿lo trajeron de la selva y lo amaestraron?" –preguntó con sorna.

El castaño se mantuvo serio, pero la joven de ojos verdes pudo percatarse de que sus ojos la miraban divertidos. _Era como si sus ojos le sonrieran_. Él se encogió de hombros. —"La verdad, no sé. Apareció un día y se convirtió en mi representante".

—"Interesante". –murmuró Sakura con ironía.

—"Sí, lo sé, es un completo canalla".

—"En esa tienes razón".

—"Lo sé". –contestó él mirando al frente con ademán altanero; Sakura sólo sonrió. —"¿Por qué lo haces?" –lo oyó preguntar.

Parpadeó y lo miró confundida. —"¿Por qué hago qué?"

—"Sonreír. Sonríes todo el tiempo".

Volvió a sonreír. —"Porque no pierdes nada con hacerlo. Porque regalar una sonrisa no cuesta nada, y aunque no lo creas, puede ayudar mucho a las personas. Hay muchos tipos, y cada una significa algo diferente".

—"¡Wow!" –ironizó él. —"No sabía que había todo un manual explicativo sobre sonrisas".

—"No lo hay, pero con sólo verlas, te das cuenta. Es más, puedo asegurar que tú nunca sonreíste de verdad, o por lo menos, no una sonrisa sincera".

Shaoran la miró a los ojos, pero al ver la intensidad de las lagunas verdes, desvió la mirada. –"No tengo por qué sonreír. Mi vida es una mierda… creí que lo habías notado". –la escuchó gruñir y volvió su mirada a ella.

—"¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Ahogándote en tu miseria?... si no te arriesgas… nada podría ser posible".

El castaño suspiró. Ella tenía razón, siempre volvía a lo mismo. —"Bien, dime, '_chica experta en sonrisas_' ¿cómo vas a sostener la mentira que ideaste?"

Sakura levantó una ceja ante el cambio repentino de tema. —"Pues sólo haré exactamente lo que establecimos". –respondió con simpleza.

—"¿Qué?"

—"Te quedarás en observación".

Él le dio una mirada escéptica. —"¿En observación? ¿Para qué?"

Sakura roló los ojos. —"Eso fue lo que dije, que te quedarías internado por tus '_trastornos_'"

—"¡Ya sé eso! Pero quería saber si era así". –volvió a decir Shaoran.

—"¿Así qué? Habla claro ¿quieres?"

El ambarino bufó. —"Si en verdad me quedaré aquí. ¿Tengo que quedarme?"

—"Desde luego, eso fue lo que dije ¿Tan difícil es de entender?" –se mofó ella. Shaoran roló los ojos… otra vez volvía a hacer lo mismo.

—"¿Qué diablos haré si no necesito '_observación_'?" –preguntó levantando una ceja.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. –"Pues eso lo determinarás tú. Te separaré una de las habitaciones de rehabilitación, tenemos algunas vacías, después de todo, con el dinero que pusieron tus accionistas para que te recuperaras, los costos se cubrirían perfectamente, así que nadie se quejará; pero mientras estés aquí, deberás respetar las reglas y no rondar por los pasillos todo el tiempo. Hay un horario, que te indicaré para que puedas circular con libertad, pero mientras tanto no podrás".

—"Entonces estaré como en una cárcel ¿verdad?"

—"No, aquí no retenemos delincuentes, salvamos vidas y ayudamos a las personas. No será como una cárcel, pero si quieres considerarlo así, tienes todo tu derecho… los pensamientos, por ahora, son libres". –dijo sonriendo divertida.

Él suspiró, no le quedaría de otra. —"Pero en cuanto a la comida… esto sí parece una cárcel".

La escuchó reír. —"No me culpes, no soy la cocinera… además la comida no es tan mala. De todos modos, sí puedes comer lo que quieras, así que por eso no tienes que preocuparte." –sonrió. —"No sabía que eras tan glotón". –él la miró, por enésima vez, con una mirada asesina, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—"Como sea…" –dijo desganado, mirando la ventana. Sakura notó que miraba hacia el exterior y se dio cuenta lo que le inquietaba.

Sonrió. —"No te alarmes…" –comenzó. —"No puedes salir sólo, porque estarás en _observación_, pero te sacaré a pasear con permisos médicos; por eso saldrás conmigo ¡será tan divertido!" –exclamó fingiendo el entusiasmo de una niña.

Shaoran la observó. —"Es decir, que seré como tu perro ¿no?" –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella hizo un mohín pero luego volvió a sonreír. —"¿Por qué siempre ves todo tan pesimista?" –dijo, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella interrumpió. —"Pero si quieres verlo así, ¡Sí! Te sacaré a pasear, si quieres puedo comprarte una muy linda correa ¡te verás tan kawaii con ella!" –dijo haciéndolo gruñir y mirarla enfadado. —"Anda, no seas aguafiestas. Lo que sí te pediré es que no vallas de árbol en árbol… sería muy cansado, y la gente no lo vería bien".

Oh, sí. Ahora sí quería ahorcarla. Tomar ese pequeño y seductor cuello entre sus manos.

Al parecer, nunca cambiaría… y él que deseaba irse lo antes posible… tendría que aguantar todo un mes y medio más…

Luego no sabía lo que haría… pero eso le daría tiempo para pensar…

Suspiró. Últimamente se había convertido en un hábito.

—"¡Hey!" –volvió a escucharla, pero esta vez no le molestó. Ya se estaba acostumbrando. —"Deja de suspirar, la felicidad se te irá con cada suspiro".

-'_Felicidad_…' –pensó él con ironía.

—"Algún día la encontrarás".

Volteó a verla extrañado. —"¿Qué?"

—"A la felicidad… todos la encontramos en cierto punto de nuestras vidas… tú no serás la excepción. Todos llegamos a ser felices". –le sonrió conciliadoramente.

¿Había hablado en voz alta o ella era adivina y ya sabía leer sus pensamientos?

Shaoran desvió la mirada. Él no estaba hecho para ser feliz… lo había comprobado en todos los años que llevaba de vida… pero quizás… quizás, lo que ella decía, podría ser verdad…

_Algún día llegaría a ser feliz_…

Sintió que el peso de la cama se suavizaba y levantó la mirada.

—"Tengo que ir a atender a más pacientes… he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, es una suerte que puedan cubrirme. Al parecer, no podré terminar de revisarte hoy, pero lo haré mañana… después de todo, tenemos más de un mes".

Él sólo asintió y la vio dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Entonces ella volteó.

—"Porque mi deber es salvar a la gente, y para mí, eso debe hacerse en todo sentido". –le dijo.

Shaoran la miró sin entender. ¿A qué se refería?

—"¿Eh?"

—"Antes… me habías preguntado por qué te ayudaba… esa es la respuesta". –dijo para luego salir, dejando a un ambarino algo confundido.

Él quedó mirando la puerta en silencio… ¿por qué esa chica podía ser tan extraña y tan irritable a la vez? ¿Por qué siempre lo dejaba pensando en cosas que jamás contempló en su vida? ¿¿Por qué??

"'…_regalar una sonrisa no cuesta nada, y aunque no lo creas, puede ayudar mucho a las personas…'"_

Las palabras de su doctora rondaban en sus pensamientos. ¿No costaba? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

"'_Hay muchos tipos, y cada una significa algo diferente'"_

Quizás… ella tenía razón…

"'…_la felicidad se te irá con cada suspiro'"_

Tal vez la felicidad no sería tan lejana después de todo…

'_Algún día la encontrarás'_

Porque posiblemente, su vida no estaba tan perdida como él creía…

"'…_todos la encontramos en cierto punto de nuestras vidas'"_

"'…_tú no serás la excepción'"_

"'_Todos llegamos a ser felices'"_

Y porque quería creer en que la esperanza aún iluminaba una parte de su alma…

Aunque fuera una esperanza muy pequeña… pero esperanza al fin.

_Porque decían que nada era imposible…_

_Porque la esperanza era lo último que se perdía_…

Sin embargo… todo eso… ¿podría él encajar en esos conceptos? ¿Podría la persona que jamás conoció lo que era la satisfacción de hacer lo que le gusta, encontrar algo que le resultaba imposible?

_Nada es imposible_…

"'_Porque mi deber es salvar a la gente, y para mí, eso debe hacerse en todo sentido'"_

Estaba confundido, completamente confundido…

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. Miró la ventana; era pasado el mediodía y el sol estaba aún en lo más alto del cielo, era un día increíblemente soleado. Pudo ver a un pájaro volar rápidamente, surcando el cielo con sus alas…

_Con su libertad_…

¿Alguna vez podría gozar de esa libertad?

"'_Si no te arriesgas… nada podría ser posible'"_

¿Haría bien en arriesgarse? ¿Y qué si la frustración le ganaba?

Definitivamente era un _cobarde_…

"'_Todos llegamos a ser felices'"_

Pero quizás… sólo quizás, si por una sola vez en su vida se arriesgaba ¿qué perdería? No podía ser más de lo que ya había perdido sin hacer nada por tanto tiempo…

"'…_tú no serás la excepción'"_

Así sería… dejaría la cobardía de lado…

Trataría de encontrar lo que lo haría feliz…

Para encontrar su verdadero lugar en el mundo…

Sin importar las consecuencias…

_Eso ya estaba decidido… y cuando Shaoran Li lo decidía…_

_Eso se haría_…

Contra viento, marea… o una hermosa bruja de ojos verdes…

La dejaría… permitiría que ella lo guiara… _**un poco**_; tampoco quería ser manejado por una mujer… pero se lo permitiría.

Para demostrarle quien era Shaoran Li.

_Dejaría de ser el cobarde que siempre fue…_

_Para emprender la búsqueda de su tan, secretamente, ansiada felicidad…_

"'_Porque mi deber es salvar a la gente, y para mí, eso debe hacerse en todo sentido'"_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"¿Qué pasó con él?" –preguntó una voz grave. Era un hombre de cabellos rubios, sentado en un elegante escritorio. A su lado había otro hombre que parecía más joven que él, de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches.

—"Ese bastardo…" –contestó otra voz, era un hombre que estaba en frente a ellos. —"No quiso… es un maldito desgraciado. Un imbécil, ¡les dije que esto significaría el fin! ¡Hemos fallado!"

El hombre rubio se levantó de su asiento y miró al otro con ojos fieros. —"Cálmate". –le dijo con una voz tajante. —"Volverá, no es independiente, no conoce a nadie… no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros. Él volverá y en ese momento podremos utilizarlo… _como siempre_".

—"Ajá, te alteras por nada… sabes como es Li, es un idiota". –habló el más joven con sorna en la voz.

—"Lo dudo… ahora tenemos a un obstáculo más".

—"¿¡Qué!?" –gritaron al unisonó, clavando sus miradas en él.

—"Una mujer… parecía _inteligente_. No sé qué es lo que pretende… pero todo esto me da mala espina".

—"¿Crees que ella pueda descubrirnos?" –preguntó el moreno.

El informante lo miró, y negó con la cabeza. —"No lo sé… no sé qué es lo que pretende. No sé por qué se niega ahora… y creo que todo tiene que ver con esa mujer".

—"Dime lo que viste, cada detalle… tenemos que hacerlo volver para llevar a cabo el plan. ¡Las cosas no pueden quedarse así! Lo necesitamos… si llegase a enterarse… si eso sucediera, sería nuestro fin…" –dijo el rubio dejando su estado de tranquilidad.

El otro asintió, dispuesto a contarles todo lo que vio.

—"Él estaba…"

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Sakura salió de la habitación y se quedó apoyada de espaldas a la puerta del ambarino.

Suspiró. Esto iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que había previsto… pero no se dejaría intimidar por la situación, ni por los horribles seres que rodeaban el entorno del castaño… _de su paciente_.

Oh, no, eso sí que no lo dejaría. Porque tenía que rescatar el corazón de ese hombre a como diera lugar…

Algo dentro suyo le decía que _**tenía **_que hacerlo…

—"La operación _**'Aprendiendo a Sonreír'**_ está a punto de comenzar…" –susurró para sí misma para luego seguir con su camino.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Notas de autora:**

T-T Voy a llorar… ¡¡Síiiii!! Hemos llegado a lo que yo tanto quería, ¡¡síi!! Soy feliz, tan, tan feliz.

XD bueno, luego de mi muy efusivo comienzo, los saludo ¡Hola! n.n ¿cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien, porque yo estoy feliz, por si les interesa XD j aja.

Bien, hablando de lo que nos concierne… ¿qué tal vieron el capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Espero y ruego que sí, porque la verdad yo lo disfruté mucho, mucho. Ahora comenzarán las cosas, oficialmente, ahora comienza lo realmente bueno de la historia XD. Como ven… ya había pasado una semana, y nuestro bello corredor ya se había recuperado… XD ¿qué piensan de esta Sakura? En particular a mí me encanta, quise hacerla algo diferente, como ya antes lo había mencionado, y me gusta bastante que sea así… por supuesto que también mostrará otros lados de su personalidad, pero no por ahora… eso se vendrá después.

En este capítulo, podemos ver que Shaoran va a animarse a buscar su felicidad… ¿por qué ese cambio, si hace tan poco hasta quería morir? XD eso lo veremos luego… ¿qué creen ustedes?

Y también está Sakura que comenzará su "_Operación 'Aprendiendo a Sonreír_'" XD ja ja de ahí el título… quería nombrarlo y justo se me ocurrió… n.n

Además… ¿qué fue esa conversación? O-O ¡Ohhh! XD j aja… eso se irá viendo… ju ju ju.

¡Ayy! Bueno, ahora que ya estamos… quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me hacen llegar, **¡¡****Muchísimas gracias a todos****!!** Me hacen más feliz todavía n.n son muy importantes para mí. También quiero agradecer a todo el que lee, yo sé muy bien lo que es la falta de tiempo, aunque cuando puedan, me gustaría que me hagan llegar su opinión n.n.

Todos están contestados en mi perfil, debajo de los de mi otra historia… espero que los vean, porque a veces las contestaciones son importantes.

**IMPORTANTE:** hay algo que no aclaré, y es que en esta historia no aparecerán ni Tomoyo ni Eriol… por lo menos, de lo que tengo pensado hasta ahora, ellos no harán su aparición, no sé, digo por ahora, porque quizás luego se me ocurre algo y los necesite, pero no prometo nada. Desde el principio quise guiar la historia, pura y exclusivamente en la relación de los protagonistas… y hay mucho de qué hablar… incluirlos –por ahora –no me convendría. n.n

Bueno, sin más me despido hasta otro capítulo, que creo será de "Apostando al Amor"… aún no sé la fecha, pero supongo que será más pronto de lo que creen…

¡Dejen sus comentarios!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	4. Viendo más allá de mí

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**By: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

—"Ese bastardo…" –contestó otra voz, era un hombre que estaba en frente a ellos. —"No quiso… es un maldito desgraciado. Un imbécil, ¡les dije que esto significaría el fin! ¡Hemos fallado!"

El hombre rubio se levantó de su asiento y miró al otro con ojos fieros. —"Cálmate". –le dijo con una voz tajante. —"Volverá, no es independiente, no conoce a nadie… no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros. Él volverá y en ese momento podremos utilizarlo… _como siempre_".

—"Dime lo que viste, cada detalle… tenemos que hacerlo volver para llevar a cabo el plan. ¡Las cosas no pueden quedarse así! Lo necesitamos… si llegase a enterarse… si eso sucediera, sería nuestro fin…" –dijo el rubio dejando su estado de tranquilidad.

El otro asintió, dispuesto a contarles todo lo que vio.

—"Él estaba…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Oh, no, eso sí que no lo dejaría. Porque tenía que rescatar el corazón de ese hombre a como diera lugar…

Algo dentro suyo le decía que _**tenía **_que hacerlo…

—"La operación _**'Aprendiendo a Sonreír'**_ está a punto de comenzar…" –susurró para sí misma para luego seguir con su camino.

**Capítulo cuatro****: **

"_**Viendo más allá de mí"**_

Otra vez lo mismo de siempre.

¿¡Dónde se metía esa mujer cuando más la necesitaba!?

Su estómago estaba pasándole la factura de no haber desayunado y ahora que era medio día, rugía por algo de alimento.

Se negaba a ingerir la comida, o mejor dicho, el _veneno_ del hospital; es que era tan, tan… _sin sabor_, que lo asqueaba. Él no era un glotón como le había insinuado la Doc, sino que deseaba comer algo con lo que podría darle un uso a sus dientes y tener noción del sentido del gusto.

Shaoran estaba seguro de que si le pedía a alguna de las enfermeras que le trajeran algo, no sólo le conseguirían lo que él quería, sino que le llevarían hasta a un chef profesional. _Eso era seguro_.

La última vez que le había pedido a una enfermera –de una manera no tan amable –que le indicara la ubicación de la doctora Kinomoto, la muchacha por poco le hace de guía turística por todo el hospital… y _suerte que no se ofreció para llevarlo cargando_.

Como odiaba llamar la atención. Como odiaba a esas mujeres que se quedaban viéndolo embobadas. Como odiaba que sólo visualizaran en él la riqueza y gallardía. Como odiaba que sus representantes lo vieran como a una mina de oro y las putas, como si fuera un trozo de carne y ellas las hienas hambrientas.

Como odiaba que lo fastidiaran. Todas las mujeres lograban importunarlo.

Todas, sin ninguna excepción.

_Todas_. Menos una que sí, lo fastidiaba, pero de una forma distinta a las demás.

La insoportable doctora Kinomoto.

La insufrible _bruja de ojos verdes_…

La única mujer que no se le había insinuado para algo más que sólo irritarlo. La única que no se le había lanzado encima para _violarlo_, literalmente. La única que siempre enfrentaba su mirada. La única que no se le había apartado a pesar de sus negativas. La única que… que… _lo hizo ver la realidad_… la que lo ayudó a tomar conciencia de su grado de cobardía…

_La única que lo divertía_…

¿Divertirlo?

¡Por favor! La mujer insultaba a su 'amigo'. ¡Era una ofensa para su virilidad! ¡Era una humillación a su espíritu machista! ¡Podía considerarlo como una patada en las… _pompis_!

¡Qué va! ¡Era una buena patada en el culo lo que le había propinado desde que había dicho esas cosas!

No, definitivamente no lo divertía, sino que… era algo distinto… era como si… como si se sintiera realmente vivo estando con ella, o más correctamente, _discutiendo con ella_. No había momento alguno en el que estuvieran juntos y no hubiera una batalla de argumentos.

Si las palabras se materializaran, se podría ver a los objetos volar de un lado a otro cuando ellos estaban juntos. Claro que el contrincante que terminaría bajo una montaña de escombros no sería otro más que el castaño.

Esa mujer era increíblemente astuta… _cuando quería_.

El joven automovilista de ojos ámbar no sabía cómo iba a aguantar en ese lugar todo el mes y los diez días que restaban del plazo que le había dado ella a su representante. Llevaba cinco días sin hacer más nada que estar acostado, mirando el techo y _rascándose_, hasta en el sitio más insólito. Es que cuando no tienes nada que hacer, rascarte se transforma en la actividad más interesante que puede realizarse, sólo hay que cuidar de _no_ _hacerse un agujero_.

Últimamente se estaba volviendo algo perezoso y hasta creía que había subido de peso, ya se sentía muy pesado. Pero la Doc no quería que hiciera ejercicios en el hospital.

Demonios, a veces en serio que deseaba matarla, y mutilarla y… y…

¡Deseaba tantas cosas que ya ni se acordaba!

Pero algo era bueno…

_Estaba deseando_…

Quería hacer cosas por sí mismo sin que fueran indicadas por los demás. Bueno, quizás no fueran las mejores cosas, pero deseaba hacer algo. Eso era lo bueno y punto.

Era un avance ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente, definitivamente, el encierro estaba afectándole; tenía que salir para que, por lo menos, el sol le diera en el rostro.

Caminó por unos pasillos llenos de enfermeras y enfermeros, hasta doblar a la izquierda, donde entró a un área llena de viejos.

Según lo que le habían dicho, la Doc estaba en pediatría. Continuó en el mismo pasillo viendo los números que lo guiaban; ya había salido del área de ancianos y ahora entraba a una con paredes color celeste pastel; los colores eran más vivos que los de las demás.

Esa debería ser el área de pediatría. Pero ¿dónde estaría la Doc?

Miró por todos lados; esa mujer era tan impredecible que podría estar hasta debajo de una baldosa del piso.

Suspiró. Buscarla era toda una odisea, era peor que buscar una aguja en toda una granja de paja.

Iba a irse cuando vio una puerta entreabierta, de la que podía sentir una melodía lenta y movida a la vez… de ritmos movidos y pegadizos que le daban a uno ánimos para seguir con el día.

¡Tonterías!

¡Bah! De tanto estar con esa mujer ya se estaba volviendo un idiota. Quiso irse, pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué irse? No iba a molestar a quien estuviera cantando, sólo buscaba a su Doc.

_Aunque ahora no sabía muy bien el motivo por el que la buscaba_…

Se acercó a la puerta, siendo la curiosidad la ganadora de la contienda armada librada contra su habitual desinterés. Allí se escuchaba a alguien cantando, era una voz melodiosa y dulce… _una voz de mujer_.

_**El mundo he de cambiar…**_

_**Un lugar donde contemplar…**_

_**Una vida y un amor…**_

Se le hacía bastante conocida esa voz… pero no podía ser, es decir, ese sonido era tan relajante… de la Doc jamás podría salir algo así; ella sólo servía para humillar y bromear. De esos seductores labios rojos no salían más que _sandeces estúpidas_ de, precisamente, una loca bruja de _ojos verdes_.

¿Labios seductores? Oh, sí, definitivamente el accidente le había desconectado algún cable allá arriba; no quería admitirlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba era la explicación más razonable a cómo se estaba comportando en las últimas semanas.

Primero como un niño caprichoso…

Luego como un niño caprichoso y refunfuñón…

Y entonces como un niño caprichoso, refunfuñón y que pensaba en porquerías porque se le había perdido algo de materia gris en medio de la pista de carreras…

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por dejar volar sus pensamientos más de la cuenta…

Otra cosa para apuntar que antes no hacía… _dejar volar sus pensamientos_…

_Los estragos que producía el encierro_…

Siguió acercándose para cerciorarse de que sus ideas no eran erróneas y que era la Doc la que estaba ahí y no su locura avanzada la que le jugaba malas pasadas; quiso asomarse, pero no pretendía ser descubierto, así que no abrió la puerta.

Pudo distinguir allí una ronda con niños sentados en el suelo, pero la persona que cantaba la canción se encontraba en un punto en el que su visión no llegaba.

_**En mi interior lo se, lo voy a conseguir contigo…**_

_**Ve la luz, sin parar, sin mirar atrás…**_

_**Que el mañana será aún mejor**_

_**Pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar…**_

Ciertamente la letra era alentadora, típica letrita de canciones '_La vida es maravillosa, todo estará bien_'

Sólo era una estúpida canción que no reflejaba nada de la realidad… como si muchas cosas de las que decía fueran posibles…

¿Alas? ¿Volar?

¿Cómo podían ser tan metafóricos y mostrar todo de color de rosa si el mundo no era así? Cuando el mundo estaba completamente podrido en corrupción y avaricia.

Ese tipo de cosas, tanto canciones, como novelas –que leía muchas veces por falta de que hacer, y por nada más que eso –tenían incorporadas muchos conceptos que eran absurdos… ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¡Por favor! ¿Quién reparaba en eso cuando el dinero y una portentosa cuenta bancaria estaban incluidos?

Puras _tonterías_… sólo tonterías de mentes jóvenes que _no sabían nada_. Que no sabían nada de la vida, ni mucho menos de la falsedad de todo el mundo, de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Shaoran no podía evitarlo, el ser pesimista fue algo que siempre lo acompañó y que nunca podría abandonar, a pesar de las metas que se imponía…

La sombra de la frustración estaba ahí…

_El miedo_…

¿Miedo?

¡Ja! Él _no_ tenía miedo… jamás lo tendría…

Y ya se estaba cansando de escuchar esa estúpida cancioncita…

Estaba cansando de estar en ese estúpido hospital…

Estaba cansado de hacer lo que los demás querían…

_**Camino sola y no me quiero rendir,**_

_**Para mí no es un juego de azar**_

_**Junto a ti, sé que es posible estar bajo este cielo azul.**_

Estaba cansado de recorrer ese camino _solo…_

Estaba cansado de tener _miedo_…

Pero era algo que no podía evitar… siempre se había mantenido alejado de _todos_, haciendo oídos sordos a _todo_… _para no salir lastimado_.

Su vida así era… por eso quería cambiarla…

_**Ven conmigo y no te quedes ahí,**_

_**El futuro será mejor.**_

_**Sígueme pues, sin tu sonrisa, todo sería gris.**_

Aún le quedaba todo un mes por delante para decidir lo que haría…

_Decidir sobre su futuro…_

Pero los últimos días no había sido demasiado productivos.

_Sólo se había encargado de discutir_…

_**Dame una simple señal, y así sabré que estás a mi lado.**_

_**Reconstruir mi corazón que, sin ninguna razón,**_

_**Hoy late con más fuerza.**_

Entonces lo recordó…

"'_Porque mi deber es salvar a la gente, y para mí, eso debe hacerse en todo sentido'"_

Eso era lo que ella le había dicho esa vez… entendió que se refería a salvar a las personas… pero ¿cómo era eso de '_en todo sentido'_?

_**El mundo he de cambiar,**_

_**Un lugar donde contemplar…**_

_**Una vida y un amor…**_

No lo entendía, ni tampoco sabía por qué lo había recordado, pero simplemente estaba ahí, en su mente _muy presente_… como un chicle que no puedes despegar de una zapatilla.

_Ella era un chicle_…

_Tan molesta como eso._

_**En mi interior lo se, lo voy a conseguir contigo…**_

_**Ve la luz, sin parar, sin mirar atrás…**_

_**Que el mañana será aún mejor,**_

_**Pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar…**_

Quizás si se pudiera ver la luz siempre todo sería mejor… sin embargo, generalmente dicen '_¡No vallas hacia la luz!_'

¿Cómo saber quién estaba en lo correcto?

Hasta él, en cierto momento, quiso ir hacia _esa luz_… pero una muy diferente a la que se refería la canción…

_Una luz llena de oscuridad_…

_Una luz oscura de la que lo había salvado un ángel de ojos verdes…_

_**Como veleros navegando en el mar**_

_**Me sentí en toda libertad**_

¿Quién sería? Jamás lo había preguntado…

¿Sería de ese hospital? ¿O fue sólo parte de su imaginación?

_Quizás sólo su tonta imaginación_…

_**Lucharé con mil sentidos por un mundo ideal.**_

_**Dame una simple señal, y así sabré que estás a mi lado**_

_**Reconstruir mi corazón que, sin ninguna razón,**_

_**Hoy late con más fuerza.**_

¿Luchar? ¿Por qué no?

Valía la pena, y si perdía no importaba, ya no importaría nada más.

Tal vez el ver esas alucinaciones había sido una señal.

¿Quién lo habría salvado? ¿Sería de verdad?

En realidad no lo sabía… pero, ciertamente, su corazón seguía latiendo.

Su Doc. no se lo había dicho y él no había preguntado…

_Esa bruja de ojos verdes_…

¿Ojos verdes?

_Su ángel_…

_**El mundo he de cambiar,**_

_**Un lugar donde contemplar…**_

_**Una vida y un amor…**_

_**En mi interior lo se, lo voy a conseguir contigo…**_

¿Acaso esa mujer que lo fastidiaba y lo hacía rabiar era ese ángel que lo había rescatado de la oscuridad? ¿Esa mujer tan insoportable? ¿Cómo pudo haberla confundido con un _ángel_?

_Ella era una bruja_…

Nada parecido a un ángel…

Quiso reír ante la ocurrencia…

Esa mujer no podía haberlo salvado…

_Simplemente no podía_…

Porque se lo debería toda la vida… _y no quería eso_.

_**Ver la luz, sin parar, sin mirar atrás…**_

_**Que el mañana será aún mejor.**_

¿Por qué no se lo preguntaba a ella para sacarse las dudas?

_No_.

No iba a hacerlo, no quería tener esa decepción…

¿Qué hacer?

¿Optar por el anonimato o por cuentas claras?

_Apostemos_ _al_ _anonimato_…

_**Pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar…**_

Pero sería interesante tratar de volar…

Con un ave…

Como un ángel…

_Ser libre_…

_**Ver la luz, sin parar, sin mirar atrás…**_

_**Que el mañana será aún mejor.**_

_**Pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar…**_

Shaoran estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que un gran número de pares de ojitos lo miraban curiosos desde dentro de la habitación.

Apenas escuchaba unos leves murmullos, que llegaban a sus oídos como susurros de una mosca… pero al levantar su mirada otoñal, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la canción había terminado y unas risitas hacía acto de aparición; y eso le bastó para volver a sus cinco sentidos.

_Parecía un idiota_…

Entonces, unas grandes y musicales carcajadas estallaron en toda la habitación…

Oh, sí, había estado haciendo el ridículo.

¿Qué cara de idiota tendría ahora?

Se sentía un completo estúpido frente a todos esos chiquillos que no paraban de reírse. Había estado espiando como un psicópata y para colmo no tenía la decencia de decir una sola palabra para explicarse…

_Es que no salían de su garganta_…

Se sentía un gran idiota, con todas las seis letras que conformaban la palabra, y si tuviera más, seguro que las merecería también. Pero es que ver a un hombre grande detrás de las paredes no debe ser un espectáculo que se diera todos los días.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Nunca habían visto uno así?

Demonios.

Patético.

_Realmente patético_…

Fue entonces que vio un destello verde…

_El mismo de siempre…_

_Y eso no le gustó_…

Enfocó su mirada hacia donde sentía esa brisa fulminante y luminosa a la vez…

_Esos ojos verdes_…

Los ojos verdes de la bruja.

La observó y pudo ver en ella una sonrisa de burla y autosuficiencia; era extraño que aún no se hubiese largado a reírse como loca.

—"¿Quién es él?" –preguntó uno de los pequeños.

—"Él es uno de los pacientes". –contestó con voz dulce la castaña.

Shaoran no podía creer lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

—"¿El señor vino a jugar con nosotros?" –pudo escuchar a otra pequeña vocecita.

_-'Oh, no nena… ahora no…'_ –pensó.

Vio que la Doc clavó su mirada en él y luego se dirigió a la niña que había hablado.

Eso hizo que le recorriera algo muy frío por la columna vertebral…

_Ella podía ser muy escalofriante_…

—"Ajá, él vino exclusivamente a jugar con nosotros. Aunque no lo crean, le encanta jugar, pero a veces cree que está muy grandote para hacerlo". –terminó con una sonrisa.

El joven de ojos ámbar levantó una ceja. ¿Qué se proponía?

Que ni pensara que haría lo que ella estaba imaginando.

—"¿Qué demonios…?" –quiso hacer uso de su escasa voz pero un pequeño lo interrumpió.

—"Pues sí está muy grandote, señorita Sakura". –dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

La doctora rió. —"Vamos niños, dijimos que no discriminábamos en este lugar".

Quería matarla…

_De a poco_…

Sin mucho apuro…

—"¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿O te quedarás ahí paradote sin decir nada como todo el rato anterior? Déjame decirte que pareces idiota". –escuchó Shaoran por lo que dirigió su vista hacia la personita que había pronunciado esas _desafiantes _palabras.

Una palabras muy ciertas, se podría decir.

Todo lo contrario a lo que parecía por esa mordacidad con la que había hablado, su _agresor_ era algo menudito… _demasiado menudito_. No pasaría de los ocho años de edad, tenía cabellos castaños oscuros, tan oscuros como los de él, y ojos azules.

_Era un imprudente mocoso_.

Iba a refutarle lo dicho de una manera no muy apropiada para dirigirse a un niño, pero la bruja, es decir, la Doc lo interrumpió.

_Como siempre_…

—"¡Xi Sen!" –regañó la joven de ojos verdes. —"Te dije que no fueras tan grosero".

—"Pero Sakura, él ha estado todo este tiempo detrás de la puerta como un idiota, no puedes decirme que no lo es". –contestó el pequeño, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Demonios, el mocoso lo había visto!

Sakura miró curiosa al castaño… ¿había estado ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no había tocado la puerta?

¿¡Acaso la había escuchado cantar _toda _la canción!?

_Que vergüenza_…

Se aclaró la garganta. –"De todos modos no puedes tratar así a otro paciente sin motivos razonables, él no te ha hecho nada Xi… ¿cómo se dice?"

Shaoran quiso reír… así que no sólo a él lo torturaba con _eso._

El niño suspiró pesadamente, mientras todos los demás ojitos miraban entremetidos la escena. —"Sí, Sakura, _las palabras mágicas_". –se giró hacia el castaño. —"Lo siento, señor".

—"Li, él se llama Shaoran Li, pero llámenlo Shaoran porque sino se siente un poco viejo". –agregó Sakura.

Shaoran gruñó. ¿Qué se creía?

Y ahora que estaba ahí ni recordaba para qué había ido a buscarla.

—"Mejor me voy, no sé para qué demonios estoy aquí". –dijo tratando de retirarse.

—"Sí, mejor vete grandulón". –oyó mascullar al pequeño mocoso, en una voz muy baja para que él sólo la escuchara.

_Eso era un desafío._

_Otro más_…

Lo miró con el rostro más potente de pocos amigos que podía poner.

Aunque con él podía llamarse el '_rostro de cero amigos'_.

Sakura observó curiosa la escena, era común que Xi Sen se comportara así cuando la buscaban otros pacientes. Era un niño bastante posesivo y la celaba demasiado; eso le encantaba porque adoraba a ese pequeño, era muy maduro para su edad, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sus actitudes infantiles. Le hacía acordar a cierto niño crecidito que estaba enfrentando, con una mirada asesina, a unos decididos ojitos azules.

Era un panorama extraño, porque ámbar y azul eran colores extremadamente diferentes, y quizás no hacían un buen conjunto… pero, al mismo tiempo,_ congeniaban bien_; podían mezclarse para formar otro color aún más extraño.

_Tan extraño como ellos dos_…

Sonrió y se interpuso entre esas miradas asesinas que, pronto, comenzarían a soltar chispas. –"Bueno, bueno, la lucha de titanes es en el edificio de al lado, no aquí, así que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo".

—"Yo me voy; cuando termines de hacer lo _tan importante que hacías_, búscame". –dijo Shaoran a punto de retirarse.

¿Creía que podría escaparse así como así?

_Que equivocado estaba_…

Sakura se puso delante de él, haciendo que levantara una ceja interrogante. —"¡Quieto ahí!, ahora que estás aquí jugaremos con los niños, y luego haremos lo que quieras, pero no te irás… ¡vamos que no te dé pena! Los niños son muy buenos aquí ¿no?" –terminó mirando a los pequeños que asentían con enormes sonrisas.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué pretendía?

—"¡Vamos señor, juegue con nosotros!"

—"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Será divertido, la señorita Sakura es muy buena".

—"Nos divertiremos mucho".

Shaoran miró a todos los niños que le hablaban al mismo tiempo. Lo estaban mareando, jamás le habían hablado tanto, y mucho menos al mismo tiempo. No le gustaría que siempre fuera así; no le gustaba tanto alboroto. Pero tampoco le gustaba el silencio de antes.

_Un silencio sepulcral_…

Tal vez el punto medio entre ambos estaba bien para él. ¿Cuál sería ese punto medio?

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la divertida mirada de la chica de ojos verdes. Sí que lo había metido en un aprieto, ¡y lo peor era que no podía decirle que _no_ a unos niños! Que encima lo miraban con ojitos grandes y llenos de emoción y súplica… está bien, él era un ogro silencioso, un tigre solitario, el peor de los cobardes… ¡pero no era un monstruo despiadado y desconsiderado!

No podía decir que no a los niños… no cuando lo único que veía en sus miradas era pura inocencia.

_Definitivamente no podía_…

¿Sería que el estar ahí estaba afectando a su carácter?

No. Eso iba más allá. Él nunca pudo negarse a unas peticiones así, a las que las hacían sin intereses.

Que para su vida eran casi nulas… pero las había… claro que las había.

Sakura lo miraba algo dubitativa, sin embargo, no se lo demostró. Estaba segura de que él no se negaría a la petición de los niños, pero tampoco quería incomodarlo… sólo demostrarle que habían pequeñas cosas que podían disfrutarse como ninguna otras sin necesidad de nada más que la diversión.

_Sólo quería demostrárselo…_

_Demostrarle tantas cosas_…

—"Dejen que se valla, el tipo sólo sería un estorbo a nuestra diversión". –llegó la madura y retadora vocecita de Xi Sen, su celoso niño pequeño.

—"¡Xi Sen!" –regañó Sakura.

Shaoran miró al niño con un brillo en los ojos que ella no pudo descifrar, pero que juraba que era la tentativa de desafío.

_Su niño grande_…

Se estaba igualando a la altura de un pequeño de ocho años…

_De su niño pequeño_…

—"Me quedo". –determinó el joven de rebelde cabellera chocolate, con fuego encendido en sus ojos ámbar.

Eso la hizo sonreír, ¿quién diría que un hombre de esa calaña podría pensar de esa manera? Ya sabía lo que haría de ahora en más… le diría: '_No hagas esto, no hagas aquello'_, únicamente para que lo hiciera…

Ya había descubierto el punto débil… ¿o sería el fuerte? de ese hombre.

Aunque dudaba que lo necesitara… porque ese hombre tenía muchos otros puntos fuertes.

_Muchos otros…_

_Y mejores_…

Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez con esos pensamientos morbosos; nunca antes los había tenido ¿por qué ahora?

Quizás la respuesta estaba en que tenía veinticinco años… _y aún no_…

—"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que terminemos esto de una vez por todas?" –esa pregunta interrumpió sus pensamientos; levantó la cabeza encontrándose con unos ojos de fuego.

¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto que no se había dado cuenta?

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se dio vuelta para mirar a los niños, todos sonrientes menos uno. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. —"Sólo tienes que divertirte con nosotros… _nada más que eso_".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sonrió al escuchar un nuevo gruñido de su gran niño rebelde, quien iba caminando a su lado por los pasillos del hospital.

No pudo evitar reír cuando recordó lo bien que le quedaban las pequeñas trenzas que le habían hecho las niñas con los mechones más largos de cabellos chocolates. Ahora que lo veía, los tenía más desordenados que de costumbre por haber deshecho los nudos de las trenzas; además de un pronunciado seño fruncido en ese bello rostro bronceado.

Sakura creía que él se resistiría, pero para su sorpresa se dejó hacer todo lo que las niñas querían, haciendo gestos y quejidos todo el tiempo, por supuesto.

Fue algo bastante raro que no las hubiera mandado a volar; en cierto punto temía por ello, pero por suerte pudo controlarse. Aún la sorprendía lo mucho que se le habían pegado los niños a él, a pesar de toda su actitud fría y distante, a pesar de su desinterés, a pesar de su aspecto de gorila malhumorado.

_Los niños habían centrado su atención en él_…

Como si ellos supieran que no había tenido una buena infancia…

_Como si quisieran brindársela_ _a través de sus pequeños y significativos actos_…

Definitivamente, eran maravillosos.

Recordó como se sonrojaban las niñas pequeñas al tenerlo cerca. ¡Wow! Hasta en infantes causaba ese efecto de macho infernal e irresistible.

Y en los pequeños, el efecto que causó fue de admiración; al parecer los niños sabían más que ella del ámbito automovilístico y de carreras, porque lo conocían muy bien y hablaban de cosas que Sakura no pudo entender del todo. La primera vez que había visto a Shaoran Li fue cuando tuvo que atenderlo, y se dio cuenta de que era famoso por como comenzó a atosigarlos la prensa –cosa que aún sucedía –pero nunca había sabido antes nada de él. Pudo notar que cuando los niños le decían lo grandioso que era, Shaoran hacía muecas amargas, y ella no podía hacer más que cambiar el tema de conversación.

Pero esos niños sí que eran insistentes.

Sobre todo… _uno de ellos_.

_El más astuto de todos_.

Largó otra risita, cuando recordó los pisotones que '_intencionalmente_', le daba Xi Sen cuando Shaoran estaba desprevenido; por lo que lo único que podía hacer era gruñir.

No podía armar una pelea con un niño…

Y más si éste tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad… _una voluntad admirable por ser tan pequeño_.

Levantó su mano derecha viendo la pulsera azul que él le había regalado en frente de todos… _en frente de Shaoran_, junto con un gran abrazo, para demostrar quién era el que dominaba ahí. Para demostrar quién era su dueño y para que nadie se acercara a un terreno que ya estaba marcado.

—'_Para que cuando la veas, recuerdes mis ojos'_ –le había dicho el pequeñín.

Sonrió. Ese Xi sería todo un rompecorazones en un futuro.

_En su futuro_…

De todos modos, nadie notó eso. Sólo ella se había dado cuenta de sus propósitos. Conocía al pequeño de ojos como la noche más que nadie allí, hacía más de dos años que estaba en rehabilitación y ya era como parte de su vida.

Era un niño increíble, tan inteligente, tan audaz, tan capaz de tantas cosas.

Sí, ese niño llegaría a ser muy grande.

Sakura misma se encargaría de que así fuera, porque confiaba en que saldría sano de ese hospital.

_Así sería_…

—"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?" –escuchó la pregunta a su lado. Volteó el rostro, encontrándose con una mirada asesina.

Se encogió de hombros ¿Ya lo había hecho rabiar hoy? No, no del todo, quizás un poquito, pero no tanto. Muy bien, aquí íbamos de nuevo.

—"Tú". –contestó simplemente con una sonrisa.

—"¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?"

—"No, no monos, pero sí tendrás muchas arrugas si sigues frunciendo tu seño de esa manera".

—"Como sea, sólo déjame tranquilo". –dijo largando un cansado suspiro.

—"Lo dices como si hubiese sido yo quien te fue a buscar; para comenzar, tú fuiste el que me buscaba _desesperadamente_. Sé que me extrañas, pero tengo más pacientes ¿sabías?"

La vio incrédulo, pero intentó no contestarle. Esta vez no le daría el crédito de enfadarlo como siempre; sabía que todos esos comentarios eran para molestarlo, pero le demostraría que no le importaba lo que decía; por fin se comportaría _como el hombre que era_.

—"Lo sé, pero _tú_ misma me dijiste que te buscara a _ti_ cuando necesitara algo, y _eso_ fue lo que hice".

Ella suspiró soñadoramente. —"Mi niño grande ya comenzó a obedecer… ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!"

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, ciertamente, ya se había acostumbrado a esos comentarios.

—"Por cierto…" –comenzó Sakura poniéndose delante de él. –"¿Para qué me buscabas?"

—"Tenía hambre". –contestó sencillamente.

—"¿Tenías? ¿Quieres decir que ya no tienes?"

Shaoran la miró y vio que sonreía, como siempre _sonreía_… lloviera, tronara, con sol… ella sólo sonreía… y tenía razón, eran distintos tipos de sonrisas.

_La de ahora era burlona_.

—"Tengo hambre". –corrigió.

—"¿Por qué no buscaste algo en la cafetería del hospital?"

Lo sabía, sabía las razones por las que él no hacía algo tan simple como eso, pero quería molestarlo. Era una costumbre diaria que… cada vez se estaba volviendo más difícil por la gran resistencia que su niño estaba adoptando.

¿Estaría perdiendo su toque?

¿O era él quien estaba siendo mucho más tolerante?

Bufó indignado. ¿Por qué ella no entendía? –"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me gusta _esa comida_? ¿No puedes comprender la simple frase _'No-me-gusta-esa-comida'_?"

No, él no estaba siendo más tolerante, o por lo menos, no tanto. Además, ella sabía a la perfección que no sólo era por eso, sino, también por el acoso de la cocinera… _y eso que era una señora grande_. —"Sí, sí lo entiendo, sólo se me había olvidado". –dijo sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

Shaoran suspiró. —"Y ni siquiera puedo salir solo gracias a tu brillante idea de '_tendrá que mantenerse en observación_'". –imitó. —"A veces desearía estar con esos malditos buitres". –masculló bajito.

_Mentira_…

Era una enorme mentira, pero no podía evitar que salieran ese tipo de comentarios absurdos, y no quería verse tan vulnerable.

—"Pues yo creo que a pesar de que siempre te quejas, disfrutas mucho más estando aquí que en donde siempre has estado, acostumbrado siempre a un ambiente hostil". –la miró directamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seria; no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que ella se mostraba así. –"Puede que te aburras y no haya demasiado que hacer para los internados, especialmente, porque esto _es un hospital_; pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que aquí _sí_ tratas con personas, a diferencia de antes, cuando sólo tratabas con rocas con presunción de personas que decían ser de carne y hueso, y tener algo llamado corazón en sus pechos".

Se quedó atónito ante lo que le dijo, y desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el escrutinio de esos orbes esmeralda.

Sí, lo que ella decía era toda la verdad; en esas semanas que había estado reclutado desde su accidente, había hablado más de lo que pudo hacerlo toda su vida. Pero no sabía si eso le gustaba o no; no sabía si le agradaba conocer más gente o no; no sabía si eso le causaba alguna satisfacción o no.

_Sólo sabía que estaba vivo_.

—"Todo eso…" –levantó la mirada cuando la oyó continuar. —"Todo lo sé por tus actitudes, no fue necesario que me lo dijeras, cosa que estoy segura que no harías, pero pude saberlo ¿sabes? No todas las personas son así, tan desconfiadas, tan desganadas de la vida, _con tan poca voluntad_". –era cierto, todo lo que ella decía, era cierto, y él no podía decir nada para defenderse porque esa mujer, simplemente, lo estaba leyendo como a un libro abierto; _como nadie_, ni su padre, jamás pudo hacerlo. —"Me di cuenta de muchas cosas hoy". –concluyó ella con los ojos más brillantes que antes. Había una gran determinación.

Algo que Shaoran pudo entender.

_Había voluntad…_

_Firmeza_…

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó, queriendo saber todo lo que ella tenía para decirle. Ya no se ocultaría más; no valía la pena ocultar su interés por esas cosas, cuando ella sabía muy bien todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Tal vez no sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

Pero sí gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Sakura sonrió con calidez. Una sonrisa que él nunca había visto en ella, y que nunca nadie le había brindado. —"Hoy… hoy me di cuenta de que eres más especial de lo que aparentas". –dijo, causando una confusión en el castaño ¿A qué se le refería? ¿Acaso… acaso… _se le estaba declarando_? ¿Otra loca que se le declararía sin siquiera conocerlo? ¿Ella no era la mujer diferente que él había pensado? —"Eres una muy buena persona…" –salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la escuchó continuar. —"sólo estás confundido porque siempre has vivido en un mundo lleno de frialdad… y por eso desconoces tanto este ambiente; pero quiero mostrártelo, si tú me lo permites, yo puedo mostrarte el verdadero mundo, con todas sus cosas buenas, y sus cosas malas… no lo veas sólo por lo malo, tienes tantas cosas por ver… _tanto_".

Sakura exhaló todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones; ya está, ya lo había dicho; le había pedido que se abriera a ella. A partir de ahora operaban dos posibles opciones.

La primera era que él la mandara a volar con una patada por creerla una loca desquiciada que necesitaba atención psicológica urgente.

La otra opción era que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y le diera un _gran apapacho_ en agradecimiento.

Viéndolo de ese modo… era más que seguro que él optaría por la tercera opción.

¿Había una tercera?

Sí…

_La de ignorarla_…

Shaoran supo que eso no era una declaración como había pensado en un principio…

_Era una petición peor_…

Ella pedía algo que él jamás podría brindarle…

O por lo menos, no ahora.

—"Yo…" –quiso articular palabra, pero nada salía, simplemente, tenía la mente en blanco, nada para decir.

Sakura levantó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que él no se le había reído en la cara y la miraba, no a los ojos, pero la miraba.

Su corazón comenzó a martillar fuerte contra su pecho; estaba nerviosa por su respuesta, en verdad quería ayudarlo, pero si él se negaba le sería imposible. No podría ir en contra de su voluntad, _no podría._

Sakura esperó por su respuesta, pero no llegaba. Y fue cuando lo miró a los ojos que se dio cuenta.

_Había gran duda en esos orbes de fuego_…

Y lo entendía. Él nunca había confiado en nadie completamente y no podía pretender que, de un día para otro, fuera a confiar en ella.

Tendría que ganarse esa confianza a _fuerza de voluntad_. Tendría que ganarse _todo de él_ para poder ayudarlo. Tendría que ganárselo _completo_.

_Hasta su corazón_…

¿Su corazón? ¿Por qué su corazón?

Bueno, si llegaban a hacerse amigos, ella estaría en su corazón ¿no?

Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró, no quería incomodarlo ni ponerlo en un compromiso. No quería que él sintiera que estaba haciendo algo mal. No quería apresurarlo.

_Se lo ganaría…_

_Como siempre se había ganado todo en la vida…_

_Luchando por ello_.

Sonrió. —"Bien, ¿No que tenías hambre?" –preguntó.

Shaoran la miró algo aturdido, pero comprendido lo que ella pretendía, y muy en el fondo se lo agradeció. —"Sí".

—"Yo también tengo, así que vamos; tengo el resto de la tarde libre, comeremos afuera, creo de que ya es hora de que salgas un rato". –dijo dirigiéndose a su consultorio.

Allí se quitó el guardapolvo color blanco para quedar con unos jeans y un suéter color verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

Nada fuera de lo común. Sencillo, tanto como ella lo era.

—"Sígueme". –musitó cuando llegó al lado de Shaoran.

—"Espera". –la paró él; ella lo miró interrogante, levantando una ceja. —"Tengo que ir por mis tarjetas de crédito". –hizo el ademán de seguir, pero la mano de la castaña lo retuvo.

—"No es necesario".

El joven de ojos ámbar la miró como si estuviera loca. —"Claro que es necesario".

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —"No, yo invito".

_No._

No, no, no, no, no y no.

Eso no lo podía permitir.

¿Qué hombre puede dejarse invitar por una mujer?

¿Dónde se vio que la mujer pagara?

No era discriminación.

_Era tradición_.

Escuchó la risa de ella. —"Vamos, no me digas que te da pena que te invite".

—"Un hombre no puede dejar que sea una mujer la que pague".

—"¿Por qué no?" –preguntó la joven de ojos verdes con una mirada inquisitiva.

—"¡Porque no!" –exclamó Shaoran.

—"Pero ¿por qué no?" –insistió.

—"Porque no queda bien ¡se vería ridículo!"

—"No sabía que te importara lo que la gente pensara por ahí, tú sabes, con lo chusma que es la humanidad".

—"¡No me importa la mierda que piense la gente! Sólo que no puedo dejar que tú pagues, eso es todo. Punto". –terminó. Iba a seguir con su camino, pero como _siempre, siempre, siempre_, esa mujer tenía algo que agregar.

—"¡Ajá! ¡Te caché!" –rió ella. —"Te sientes menos hombre por eso. No sabía que tan poca cosa te incomodara". –se mofó.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula. —"Cállate sólo por un momento ¿quieres?"

La joven sonrió. —"Está bien, si te hace sentir mejor, ve". –fingió secar unas lágrimas. —"Aunque me sentiré algo ofendida por tu rechazo a mi invitación". –dijo mientras lo veía alejarse hacia su habitación. —"¡Algún día tendrás que aceptarla!"

El castaño atravesó todos los inmensos pasillos y se encerró en su habitación mientras buscaba esas malditas tarjetas. Siempre las aborreció, pero era la manera más sencilla y práctica de cargar con dinero, ahora sí que lo entendía.

Sí quizás entendía lo de las tarjetas, pero lo que no entendía era todo lo que la chica de ojos verdes le había dicho… ¿por qué?

'"… _quiero mostrártelo, si tú me lo permites, yo puedo mostrarte el verdadero mundo, con todas sus cosas buenas, y sus cosas malas… no lo veas sólo por lo malo, tienes tantas cosas por ver… tanto'"_

¿Por qué siempre rompía sus certezas? ¿Por qué cada vez que él tenía una idea formada ella llegaba y la soplaba para imponerle otra totalmente diferente?

Era como el cuento de los tres chanchitos, donde él –si seguía comiendo sin hacer ejercicio –representaría a los tres chanchitos y ella al malvado y despiadado lobo.

Ya había logrado que pensara en su futuro, en las tontas '_palabras mágicas'_, en toda su vida.

_En su profesión…_

_En sus elecciones_…

¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Hace un tiempo, habría dicho que era dinero… pero no, no era eso.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

"'_Porque mi deber es salvar a la gente, y para mí, eso debe hacerse en todo sentido'"_

Esa frase había rondado su cabeza todo el tiempo.

¿Es que en serio ella podía ser tan entregada a su trabajo? ¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué??

No tenía las respuestas, y ciertamente, no las tendría por más que se quemara la cabeza tratando de descifrarlo.

No podía confiar en ella así como así… _sólo para seguir acumulando decepciones_.

Pero sí podía fiarse un poco… _sólo un poco_.

Aunque eso se veía imposible cuando esa bruja sólo contribuía a enfadarlo y degradarlo de esa forma tan… tan… _divertida_.

Sí, no podía negarlo… de cierta forma era divertida.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar, quería dejar de pensar tan sólo unos segundos, por lo menos, en las veinticuatro horas del día.

Si seguía así… su cerebro colapsaría y se evaporaría.

Uh… eso sería malo, _muy malo_.

Tomó las tarjetas de crédito y volvió a la recepción donde había dejado a la Doc.

Ella estaba hablando con la recepcionista del hospital.

¿Cuándo no? Esa mujer se la pasaba hablando. ¿Acaso no se quedaba sin saliva? ¿No le dolía la garganta? ¿¡No se le enredaba la lengua!?

Se acercó a ella llamando su atención, y también la de la recepcionista, quien –como todo el género femenino –lo miró clavándole los ojos –de una forma muy obvia –en una parte estratégica de anatomía.

No pudiendo soportar más esa mirada, se apresuró a la joven castaña. –"¿Nos vamos?"

—"Emm… sí, espera… un momento". –la vio buscar algo en un cajón y luego se acercó a él poniéndole una gorra sobre su desordenado cabello. —"Listo".

—"¿Para qué?"

—"No te la quites, es porque afuera, desde que tuviste tu accidente, hay personas que, no me preguntes cómo, han estado ahí para ver si aunque sea se distingue un solo cabello del '_Gran Shaoran Li_', así que si no quieres ser acosado o, en el peor de los casos, _violado_, te recomiendo que la uses… mira que si te agarran, esta vez no volveré a esconderme en los arbustos".

Él frunció el seño. —"¿Aún siguen buscando noticias?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —"No lo sé, eso parece. Lo que me pregunto es si tan sólo dormirán".

—"Créeme, la prensa no lo necesita, sólo se alimentan de chismes". –dijo él con burla.

—"¡Hey! Estás aprendiendo". –apuntó la joven, ganándose una mirada cansada por parte del castaño. —"Está bien, por hoy te doy tregua, pequeño, pero mañana todo será igual".

—"Como sea… ¿vamos o no? A veces siento como si dieras más vueltas que un automóvil deportivo".

—"No sé si tomarlo como un halago, pero por las dudas, igualmente… ¡sí que debes estar hambriento! No quiero que mi paciente se desnutra". –contestó con una sonrisa que hizo que Shaoran rolara los ojos. —"Bien, vamos al estacionamiento por mi coche".

Ambos fueron allí, y había sólo unos autos estacionados.

Lo que más sorprendió a Shaoran fue que ella se dirigió a uno de los automóviles, el más distinguido de todos.

_Un Mercedes-Benz CLS_ _de color verde_…

_Su color favorito_…

Podían no gustarle las carreras, pero lo que sí le gustaban eran los autos, y ese era digno de admirar. Era uno de los pocos que no tenía en su colección.

—"¿Te gusta?" –preguntó la ojiverde al verlo analizar el vehículo.

—"Es un automóvil de turismo con carrocería Sedán y motor delantero". –dándole todo el diagnóstico del auto, de lo cual Sakura no entendió ni '_pío_'.

Le hablaba como si ella supiera lo que era carrocería… o algo sobre autos.

¡Gracias con que sabía apenas manejar!

—"Sí, sí te entendí absolutamente todo". –dijo sarcástica. —"Pensé que no te gustaba lo que hacías".

—"No me gusta, lo que sí, es que sé sobre automóviles, aunque éste no es de carrera… sin embargo es algo oneroso para el salario de un médico ¿no?" –preguntó curioso.

—"Lo sé, no hubiese podido pagarlo". –respondió poniendo las llaves en la puerta para abrirla. —"Fue un regalo para mi cumpleaños". –dijo recordando cuando _él_, le había regalado ese costoso automóvil para su último cumpleaños.

_Siempre la mimaba de esa forma…_

_Dándole todos los gustos…_

_Si supiera que con mucho menos, ella estaría tan feliz_.

—"Gran regalo". –agregó Shaoran mientras entraba al asiento del copiloto. Se sentía extraño, él siempre era el que conducía; y sentarse allí… era extraño.

_Una experiencia diferente_…

Sakura observó curiosa sus expresiones, a veces él podía perderse mucho en sus pensamientos. –"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad". –dijo sacándolo del trance.

Él la miró con el seño fruncido. –"No soy un niño, y no lo necesito".

—"Así suceden los accidentes". –refutó ella cruzándose de brazos. —"Póntelo".

Shaoran suspiró. —"Hasta que no lo haga no me dejarás ¿cierto? Eres una manipuladora". –dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Sakura rió. —"¿Yo? Disculpa, pero adentro, por poco no armas un escándalo porque yo iba a pagar una tonta cuenta… ahí, tú fuiste el que me manipuló".

—"¡Lo estás haciendo ahora! Intentas manipularme con tus contraataques de argumentos".

—"¿Contraataques de argumentos?" –esta vez rió con ganas; ese hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla, porque ahora era su niño, ya no era un hombre. —"Tienes mucha imaginación ¿lo sabías?"

El castaño bufó sin saber que decir, como siempre, ella se utilizaba todas las palabras por decir. —"¿A dónde vamos?"

—"¿Tengo que tomar ese cambio de tema como una batalla ganada a mi favor?" –cuestionó divertida, mientras maniobraba para sacar el auto del estacionamiento.

—"¡Bah! Ya cállate de una vez". –emitió Shaoran.

La castaña sonrió. —"Bien, apunta otra victoria para mí".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El almuerzo había sido bastante tranquilo en el restaurante chino; gracias a eso, Sakura se había enterado por el poco diálogo que pudo mantener con el castaño, que él provenía de una familia China, el gran Clan Li. Claro, era entonces cuando ella recordaba a esas importantes empresas, las Corporaciones Li; decían que eran unas de las más importantes del mundo, quizás era por eso que su padre nunca se aparecía, porque estaba atendiendo las empresas.

¿Pero qué clase de padre era? Cualquier padre dejaría lo que está haciendo cuando ve que su hijo está en peligro.

_No todos los padres_…

Era cierto, ella sabía perfectamente que no todos los padres eran así. Y no los entendía.

¿Por qué tanto desamor? ¡Los hijos eran extensiones de sí mismos, extensiones de su propia sangre, sus generaciones! ¿Por qué?

—"¿Vamos a volver o te quedarás ahí parada?" –esa voz logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Estaban en el estacionamiento del restaurante a punto de partir, pero no regresarían al hospital, _no aún_.

—"Tranquilo, Shaoran". –dijo notando que él fruncía el entrecejo. —"Puedo llamarte así ¿no?" –preguntó con una sonrisa, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar con una, evidente negativa, ella continuó. —"Bien, gracias, tú puedes llamarme Sakura".

—"No, gracias. Creo que Kinomoto está bien para mí". –contestó él, tratando de enmarcar las distancias, no quería formar ninguna relación con ella. Y mucho menos sabiendo que atraía tanto la atención siendo que no estaba para nada arreglada. Era increíble como unos estúpidos babosos no habían quitado, un solo momento, la atención de ellos. Eso ya lo estaba exasperando de sobremanera; sumado a las miradas desvergonzadas de algunas mujeres.

—"Oh, _Shaoran_ sí que eres aguafiestas; pero eso es mejor que nada". –dijo apoyándose en el capó de su auto, al tiempo que lo veía quitarse la gorra por la que se estuvo quejando todo el tiempo.

—"_Kinomoto_ ¿vamos?" –preguntó, mientras subía al coche.

—"Sí, bien, vamos".

Sakura también se subió y comenzó a andar por las calles de la cuidad. Shaoran miró por el espejo retrovisor del Mercedes-Benz y pudo notar a un BMW negro que iba detrás de ellos.

Frunció el seño sin poder evitarlo… ¿a ese auto no lo había visto antes? Podía ser cualquier otro auto parecido.

No, él nunca confundía los vehículos, era un experto en el arte visual.

_Nunca olvidaba algo luego de verlo_…

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos; quizás sólo era su imaginación. Estaba siendo muy paranoico, a lo mejor, era sólo coincidencia.

¿Tanta coincidencia podría haber?

En una maniobra, Sakura tomó la autopista pero en una de las curvas, ella tomó una dirección distinta, cosa que extrañó a Shaoran; pero gracias a eso pudo ver que perdieron al otro automóvil.

_Sí, era su imaginación_.

—"Te pasaste, no era por ahí". –señaló.

—"No, es por aquí".

—"Te digo que no. Luego de la autopista era a la derecha, no a la izquierda, el hospital queda en la zona céntrica, que es al oeste". –explicó el castaño, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Lo desesperaba que ella fuera tan cabezota y no le hiciera caso cuando para encontrar el bendito restaurante habían dado como cinco vueltas.

—"¿Quién dijo que íbamos al hospital?"

Shaoran volteó a verla bruscamente. —"¿¡A dónde diablos vamos!?"

Sakura no pudo evitar reñir. —"Tranquilo, no te estoy secuestrando".

Bufó exasperado. —"¿No que iba a haber tregua?"

—"La hay". –contestó segura.

—"No se nota, no has dejado de fastidiarme la existencia, estás completa e irremediablemente loca".

—"¡Hey! Hieres mis sentimientos hablándome así". –exclamó, aparentando estar dolida.

Él no contestó ¿para qué?

La historia se repetía una y otra vez.

Era como un… _deja vù…_

—"Vamos a lo de una amiga". –la escuchó decir de pronto.

_Esta mujer tenía efecto retardado_.

Siempre contestaba lo realmente importante, mucho tiempo después.

_Demonios que era un espécimen único_…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, fomentando las locuras de la desquiciada doctora Kinomoto.

La mujer no paraba un sólo segundo. Y él que pensaba que llevaba una vida tan agitada.

_Ella le ganaba…_

_En todo_…

No.

Eso no podía admitirlo, ella podría hacer ciertas cosas, pero no muchas otras. No podría ganarle en todo.

_Jamás_.

Miró hacia arriba, el sol en lo alto lo cegaba, pero alcanzó a distinguir el letrero del lugar al que habían ido.

—"'_Rayito de sol'_" –leyó en voz baja.

¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido era ese?

—"Sí, así se llama ¿no es un lindo nombre?" –preguntó la ojiverde a su lado.

—"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Para qué estamos aquí?"

—"Éste lugar, como tú dices, se llama 'Rayito de sol'" –dijo señalando el cartel que antes él había visto, como si fuera un niño pequeño y no supiera leer. —"Y es un orfanato".

Eso sí que Shaoran no lo sabía… pero ¿para qué estaban ahí? —"¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?"

Sakura roló los ojos. —"Vengo casi todas las semanas, y ésta aún no había venido, así que ya que estábamos, aproveché la oportunidad ¿qué te parece?" –cuestionó con entusiasmo. —"¡Por fin conocerás más personas!"

El castaño la miró con el rostro desencajado y sólo se frotó las sienes… ¿por qué siempre lo llevaba a hacer cosas insólitas?

—"No sé para qué estamos aquí, así que explícate".

La joven doctora entrecerró los ojos. —"Nunca has hecho nada como esto ¿verdad?"

Shaoran sólo negó con la cabeza. Él no hacía más que correr en las pistas, ir a conferencias aburridas sobre sus victorias, ser acosado por prostitutas, ir a casinos para alguna que otra promoción; y las típicas reuniones de práctica y estudio de los demás competidores.

_Ah, y también respirar_.

—"Aquí venimos a ayudar en lo que sea necesario, no creas que sólo con dinero puede ayudarse como se publicita en todos lados". –comenzó a explicar. —"Podemos venir a pasar el día con los niños, ayudarlos en sus problemas o simplemente jugar con ellos… no todo gira en torno al dinero, y por supuesto que no obtienes nada más que una gran satisfacción al salir; algo que es mucho mejor que cualquier clase de suma millonaria". –dijo caminando hacia el lugar, dejando atrás al ambarino, pero entonces volteó para darle la cara. —"Espero que tú también puedas sentirlo… te prometo que trataré de que así sea".

Él le siguió el paso; como era siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, no había entendido mucho de lo que le quiso decir. Sí había entendido sus palabras, pero como todo lo que salía de ella, sabía que todo eso tenía un significado oculto. Había aprendido que toda ella tenía un misterio enorme en cada uno de sus aspectos.

_Todo un misterio._

_Como ella lo era_.

Un misterio extraño y _diferente_.

¿Valdría la pena tratar de descifrarlo?

¿Lo valía?

Llegó adentro unos minutos después de que ella lo hiciera; y estaba ahí, abrazando a otra chica, de cabellos largos y grisáceos que, prácticamente, la estaba asfixiando.

—"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Todos te extrañábamos, los niños preguntaban por ti, pensábamos que no vendrías esta semana". –escuchó decir a la morena.

—"Lo siento, Tomoyo, es que estuve más ocupada que de costumbre, no había previsto unas cosas, pero hoy decidí tomarme la tarde libre para estar aquí". –la vio sonreír.

_Esa sonrisa_… era la sonrisa cálida que le había dado antes.

Sin duda era la mejor que le quedaba.

_La mejor_…

No.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza. Era sólo una sonrisa.

_Una estúpida sonrisa_.

_Que la hacía ver endemoniadamente angelical_…

—"¡Ay Sakura! Cada día estás más hermosa. ¡Siempre tan kawaii! ¡Pronto haré unos diseños para que te pruebes!" –el castaño miró que la muchacha escandalosa seguía parloteando, pero de lo que se sorprendió fue del furioso sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Kinomoto.

Nunca antes la había visto sonrojada…

_Y se veía bien…_

_Muy bien_.

_Una hermosa bruja de ojos verdes apenada_…

—"Ya, Tommy, deja de decir eso, además ¿para qué más diseños?".

—"Sí, Sakura, habrá una muestra como examen para recibirnos en la carrera, y quiero hacer un buen trabajo".

—"Ah, entiendo". –musitó Sakura.

Shaoran sólo miraba de un lado para otro en esa conversación; si fueran pareja, él podría ser el violinista, pero en ese caso estaba sólo como el espectador descarriado que no sabía qué hacer.

Notó que unos ojos amatistas se posaron en él, y luego una sonrisa maligna se asomó en el rostro pálido de la muchacha.

—"¡Sakura! ¡Me trajiste mi regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado!" –exclamó mientras miraba al castaño. —"Y mira nada más, en vez de una caja de bombones me has traído uno enorme en forma de hombre ¡gracias amiga, por eso te quiero tanto! Aunque espero que Eriol no se ponga celoso". –dijo abrazándola, mientras la ojiverde reía.

Así era su amiga, mucho peor que ella. La loca Tomoyo Daidouji, encargada del orfanato por voluntad propia, y estudiante de diseño.

Shaoran por su parte, negó con la cabeza, ahora no lidiaría con una, sino con dos locas que lo tomarían como su burro de burla. ¿¡Es que acaso era el año de '_Molesten a Shaoran'_!?

¡Mierda!

—"Siento no presentarlos". –comenzó la castaña. —"Tomoyo, él es Shaoran Li, uno de mis pacientes, y mi niño grande predilecto". –sonrió, cuando él resopló. La morena miraba con unos ojos curiosos toda la escena. —"Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi amiga y la autoridad de 'Rayito de sol'"

—"Es un gusto Li". –se inclinó Tomoyo.

Él no iba a contestarle, pero la mirada recriminatoria de su Doc lo obligó. ¡Demonios! Era en serio cuando dijo que esa mujer estaba controlándolo. —"Igualmente… mm, Daidouji".

La joven de largos cabellos negros le sonrió. –"Bien, ya que estamos aquí, vamos los niños estaban ansiosos por verte".

Los tres caminaron por unos pasillos. Mientras las dos mujeres hablaban de '_¿Cómo te ha ido? ¡Oh! ¿Te invitó a salir? ¿Y qué tal Eriol?_', Shaoran caminaba con las manos en sus jeans negros preguntándose cómo era que fue a parar a ese lugar, se suponía que estaría en _observación_; pero no, _ahí entraba en escena la loca de Kinomoto_ y lo sacaba a las rastras por, prácticamente, toda la cuidad. Primero por no encontrar la dirección del famoso restaurante, y luego, hacia ese lugar.

No es que fuera un descorazonado… _del todo_, pero no era necesario ir. Podría simplemente entregar una de sus tarjetas y establecer una cuantiosa suma para que pudieran abastecerse con ella.

"'_No creas que sólo con dinero puede ayudarse como se publicita en todos lados'"_

Sí, bueno eso le había dicho, pero con el dinero era más que suficiente. Todas las personas estarían mucho más felices si hay dinero de por medio.

"'_No todo gira en torno al dinero, y por supuesto que no obtienes nada más que una gran satisfacción al salir; algo que es mucho mejor que cualquier clase de suma millonaria'"_

¿Sería cierto?

Esa mujer, muchas veces, decía tantas idioteces que ya no sabía si creerle o no.

_Aunque la gran mayoría de las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas_…

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, cada día estaba más confundido… _y al mismo tiempo más seguro de algunas cosas_.

Ciertamente, todo tomaría su tiempo…

_Tiempo al tiempo, como solían decir_.

Sakura lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaban y charlaba con su amiga; no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado. Cuando estaban solos por lo menos hablaba un poco más, pero se dio cuenta de que habiendo más personas, no se soltaba tanto como estando sin nadie más.

¿Eso significaba que se estaba ganando su confianza?

_Sonrió, eso esperaba. Lo esperaba con todo su corazón_.

La morena la miró curiosa; su amiga estaba sonriendo sin motivo alguno, sabía que ella sonreía todo el tiempo, pero esa sonrisa era de _satisfacción_. No fue hasta que siguió la visión de sus ojos verdes que se dio cuenta de que su mirada estaba enfocada en un único sector.

Más bien, en un único modelo.

_Uf, y qué modelo_.

Se acercó a su oído. —"Te gusta ¿verdad?" –preguntó en un susurro que sólo la castaña pudo oír, y que la hizo ponerse más roja que una cereza.

—"¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que no!" –exclamó llamando la atención del joven de ojos ámbar, quien la miró interrogante, pero al saber que seguro serían _tonterías de chicas_, volvió a su postura indiferente.

La amatista rió. —"Tranquilízate, Sakura, era sólo una pregunta inocente, pero gracias, tu reacción me lo ha confirmado".

Sakura se pasó una mano por su flequillo, desordenándolo. ¡Que preguntas que le hacía su loca amiga! ¿Cómo podía creer esas cosas? ¡Por favor, era su paciente!

¿Gustarle?

_Jamás_.

Quizás un poquito… pero eso no iba más allá de lo físico.

¿A quién no le gustaría un hombre como él?

—"Aquí estamos". –escuchó a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la puerta del salón de juego de los niños.

—"Que bien, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlos". –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta.

Shaoran observó como todos los niños del lugar habían volteado al ver abrir la puerta y saltar sobre la persona que había entrado.

Eran alrededor de cincuenta niños rodeando a la doctora Kinomoto, como si ella fuera una diosa o una divinidad única.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer que podía atraer de esa manera a las personas?

_Verdaderamente era todo un misterio._

_Un enigma que pedía a gritos ser resuelto_.

La veía sonreír, reír y abrazar a los niños que la miraban con ojitos brillantes, con emoción y con enormes sonrisas.

Era ese brillo que aparecía en los ojos de todas las personas cuando ella estaba cerca, pero que aún él no había experimentado.

¿Qué clase de poder tendría esa mujer para causar eso?

_Ella era una bruja_…

No lo entendía, pero verla divertirse con ellos le causaba una sensación que no podía comprender.

Era una sensación que iba desde su estómago a su pecho, y que desembocaba en la garganta como cosquillas.

Era algo como… como… ¿regocijo? ¿Satisfacción?

¿Podría ser?

¿Así se sentía?

Si así era, realmente era algo… ¿hermoso?

Sí, quizás era hermoso.

Aún no podía entender qué significaban esos sentimientos, ni si los sentía como algo hermoso. Sólo sabía que eran diferentes a los de antes, cuando no sentía absolutamente nada.

_Sólo asco_… asco hacia su propia persona y hacia el mundo en general.

Pero ahora podía asegurar que eso ya no estaba ahí; no sabía si se sentía completamente satisfecho, pero lo que sí sabía era que ahora ya no era la basura que creía.

_Ahora era una persona…_

_Como todas las demás_…

—"Se siente bien verla así ¿no lo crees?" –escuchó una voz a su lado y giró por inercia; no pudo evitar un quejido por el dolor que le causó en el cuello haberlo hecho tan rápido. La muchacha morena sonrió ante aquello. —"Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan precipitado, casi te rompes el cuello".

Shaoran no respondió, y sólo se dignó a volver su vista a Kinomoto. La muchacha continuó.

—"La conozco desde la escuela secundaria; es un poco mayor que yo. ¿Sabes? Yo era bastante callada antes, aunque no lo creas, por eso nadie se me acercaba…" –el castaño aparentaba no prestarle atención, pero al verla por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver en esos ojos amatistas la admiración y cariño que estaban dirigidos a su Doc. —"Ella fue la única que me prestó atención a pesar de que me comportaba distante para que nadie pudiera lastimarme; Sakura siempre se mantuvo ahí para mí, a pesar de que intentaba ignorarla, a pesar de todos y de todo, ella siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome, ayudándome… _protegiéndome._ Siempre siendo fuerte ante cualquier adversidad y sobreponiéndose a _todo lo que tuvo que vivir_". –la vio sonreír. —"Sé que si me escuchara decir esto, se enfadaría mucho porque no le gusta que todo el tiempo le estén agradeciendo las cosas y porque siempre adjudica el crédito a cada persona, pero gracias a ella soy la persona que está aquí ahora, gracias a ella pude superar tantas cosas… _tantas_; le debo tanto que no sé si alguna vez podré pagárselo, pero siempre lo intento, porque Sakura es la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, y la que me guió para sacarme del camino oscuro en el que me encontraba… ya lo ves… ahora soy parte de un rayito de sol, para poder brindar un poco de lo que tanto me dieron, y no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy… _ella me dio mi felicidad_".

Shaoran la miró directo a los ojos, ciertamente, era una profunda admiración hacia Kinomoto lo que emanaba de esa mujer. Por todo lo que le contaba, la Doc desde un principio fue metiche y optimista… _siempre pesada_, como solamente ella podía serlo. En cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado la joven de ojos amatistas, podía distinguirse a la legua todo lo que sentía hacia Kinomoto, _era una gran amistad_; y la entendía, aunque jamás la había experimentado.

Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza para transmitirle que la comprendía, que agradecía que le hubiera contado esas cosas, aunque no conocía muy bien la razón por la que le confió tanto… la razón por la que le había contado algo tan personal.

—"Así como lo hizo conmigo…" –volvió a mirarla cuando la escuchó continuar. —"Ella puede hacerlo contigo, Sakurita puede lograrlo todo, créeme, ella es un _ángel_ que puede lograr llenar los corazones vacíos que no tienen un lugar… siempre lo ha hecho, y confío en que lo hará".

Tomoyo le sonrió y se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia su amiga.

Shaoran la siguió con la mirada, y luego se enfocó en Kinomoto.

_Otra vez sonreía_…

Sonreía como siempre lo hacía… con sus diferentes tipos de sonrisas.

Podía ver esas enormes lagunas verdes brillar con intensidad bajo sus gruesas pestañas, como los de ninguna otra persona.

_Brillaban con luz propia… unos hermosos y vivos ojos verdes_.

Con ese rostro angelical, siempre enmarcado por los mechones de cabellos castaños.

¿Qué era esa mujer? ¿Un ángel o un demonio?

No, corrección… _¿era un ángel o una bruja?_

Ahora, ese punto estaba en duda… aunque se inclinaba por lo de bruja…

_Siempre podía hipnotizar con sus miradas_…

¿Debería confiar en ella?

"'_Ella puede hacerlo contigo, Sakurita puede lograrlo todo, créeme, ella es un ángel que puede lograr llenar los corazones vacíos que no tienen un lugar… siempre lo ha hecho, y confío en que lo hará'"_

¿Por qué todo le indicaba que sí podía confiar?

¿Y qué si se decepcionaba?

_No significaría nada…_

_Sólo una decepción más para apuntar a la kilométrica lista_…

Decían que el que no arriesga no gana ¿no?

Entonces ¿el que arriesga gana?

¿Qué sucedía si se arriesgaba y no ganaba?

Nada… absolutamente nada.

_Sólo podría arrepentirse de lo que hizo, y no de lo que dejó de hacer_.

Eso era mejor que nada ¿verdad?

La vio voltear, y se encontró con su mirada verde, llena de esperanza; ella le sonrió.

_De nuevo esa sonrisa…_

Quizás no era tan malo… _después de todo_.

Porque tal vez, ella era un ángel como había dicho su amiga.

_Porque lo de bruja no se le quitaría._

_Pero su postura angelical lo sobrepasaría_.

_Porque ella era una hermosa bruja angelical de ojos verdes_…

Un ángel que le enseñaría a como volar…

Y una bruja que lo encandilaría con la profundidad de sus ojos…

Iba a permitir que ella lo guiara…

Pero no se lo diría… no le daría la satisfacción de saber que lo tenía en sus manos…

No era necesario decírselo cuando ella ya había notado que unos ojos color miel, tenían un brillo diferente al de antes.

_Definitivamente, no era necesario_.

_Porque con tan sólo una mirada…_

_Las palabras sobraban… entre esos dos._

_**Camino sola y **__**no me quiero rendir**_

_**Para mi no es un juego de azar**_

_**Junto a ti sé que es posible estar bajo este cielo azul.**_

_**Ven conmigo y no te quedes ahí**_

_**El futuro será mejor**_

_**Sígueme, pues sin tu sonrisa todo sería gris**_

_**Dame una simple señal, y así sabré que estás a mi lado**_

_**Reconstruir mi corazón que sin ninguna razón**_

_**Hoy late con más fuerza.**_

_**El mundo he de cambiar**_

_**Un lugar donde contemplar…**_

_**Una vida y un amor…**_

_**En mi interior lo se, lo voy a conseguir contigo…**_

_**Ve la luz, sin parar, sin mirar atrás…**_

_**Que el mañana será aún mejor**_

_**Pero no bastará si tú no quieres ser mis alas y volar**__**…**_

_**Continuará…**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! n.n ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén muy bien, yo estoy bien XD.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? como pueden apreciar, éste fue más largo que los demás, espero que lo disfruten n.n

Ahora, comentándolo un poco… ¿les gustó la canción? A mí particularmente me encanta, me da muchos ánimos, así como toda canción de Charm:

**Nombre de la canción****: "**_**Cambiar el mundo**_**"**

**Artista:**_**Charm**_

Puede encontrarse en el _Ares _si es que la quieren escuchar, cosa que recomiendo, pero si no la encuentran, no duden en pedírmela, a veces resulta difícil de conseguir, así que si la quieren, recuerden mandarme un mensaje a mi e-mail pidiéndola, o simplemente me dicen sus e-mails en un review (recuerden separar el para que aparezca porque sino no aparece) y yo no dudaré en mandárselas, se la recomiendo, es muy bella n.n

Creí que esa canción era la más adecuada al tema que estamos tratando y la ajusté. Me encanta leer o escribir mientras escucho canciones lindas que tienden a ser optimistas XD j aja, así que espero que les guste. No se queden con esa sola que soy una obsesiona de las canciones de Charm, así que aparecerán más, en todas mis historias, XD ya las tengo elegidas y todo.

En cuanto al capítulo, ¡¡Sí apareció Tomoyo!! XD al final, mientras escribía se me ocurrió, y chan chan, aquí está Tomoyo… ya veremos que pasa con Eriol.

¿Qué piensas de Xi Sen? No crean que él se queda sólo en este capi… por ahora no lo conocemos mucho, pero ya veremos qué tan especial es ese niño.

¿Vieron? Tomoyo ya anda metiendo púas por ahí… ¿por qué le contó esas cosas a Shaoran? ¿Cómo fue que conoció a Sakura?

Y al fin se nos dio ¡¡Shaoran confiará en Sakura!! Aunque se sigue comportando así… y no sabe quién es _su ángel_, sin embargo tampoco lo pregunta… _**Hombres**_, típico de ellos XD.

Ya veremos como va evolucionando esta relación entre los protagonistas y el tema del complot… ¿Qué buscarán? Uhh… la cosa se va a poner _caliente_… ¡¡en todo sentido!! X3

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir que: **¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por darme tantos ánimos!! Muchas gracias a todo el que comenta, y también a todo el que lee, espero que siempre disfruten la historia.**

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima actualización que será el próximo fin de semana (por algunos exámenes) de **"Personal Lover"**

Bueno, nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos, las contestaciones a sus reviews estarán en mi perfil en una hora aproximadamente, n.n.

Esperaré sus opiniones del capítulo.

¡Cuídense!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**

**18/05/08**


	5. A fuerza de Voluntad

**Aprendiendo a Sonreír**

**By: Goddess Aeris**

**Declaimer**: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia.

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

La vio voltear, y se encontró con su mirada verde, llena de esperanza; ella le sonrió.

_De nuevo esa sonrisa…_

Quizás no era tan malo… _después de todo_.

Porque tal vez, ella era un ángel como había dicho su amiga.

_Porque lo de bruja no se le quitaría._

_Pero su postura angelical lo sobrepasaría_.

_Porque ella era una hermosa bruja angelical de ojos verdes_…

Un ángel que le enseñaría a como volar…

Y una bruja que lo encandilaría con la profundidad de sus ojos…

Iba a permitir que ella lo guiara…

Pero no se lo diría… no le daría la satisfacción de saber que lo tenía en sus manos…

No era necesario decírselo cuando ella ya había notado que unos ojos color miel, tenían un brillo diferente al de antes.

_Definitivamente, no era necesario_.

_Porque con tan sólo una mirada…_

_Las palabras sobraban… entre esos dos._

**Capítulo cinco****:**

"_**A fuerza de voluntad"**_

—"¿Cuál es tu informe?" –se escuchó en todo el enorme despacho, donde un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentado, apoyando los bazos en su escritorio.

—"Aún no tengo uno… totalmente certero". –respondió el de ojos azules en frente de él, con la duda y el temor plasmados en sus orbes.

—"¿Tu incompetencia es de _nacimiento_, Hoshiro?" –preguntó con un tono que destilaba sarcasmo.

Hoshiro se encogió en su lugar. No podía contestarle a ese hombre como quisiera; no, cuando lo tenía en un puño como a un pequeño e indefenso pajarito, y podría aplastarlo cuando quisiera… a la primera en la que no lo necesitara, en menos tiempo del que llegaría a imaginarse.

Lo miró con ojos rendidos, sumisos… odiaba a ese hombre, realmente lo odiaba. Wen Shang era un hombre despiadado al que no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada que no tuviera que ver con sus negocios sucios y su _empresa_… junto con su maldito _socio_. Era un ambicioso que no sabía la definición de los límites, y cuando algo le estorbaba, simplemente lo _aniquilaba_… como se lo haría con un molesto mosquito; no le importaba la manera de hacer las cosas, mientras fueran limpias y consiguiera lo que deseaba…

Todo lo que anhelaba.

—"Señor Shang". –habló, mordiendo la cara interior de su mejilla derecha para no soltar el insulto que desearía escupirle en la cara. —"Estoy haciendo todo lo humanamente posible. Tengo a todo mi equipo trabajando en ello".

Wen Shang negó con la cabeza, parándose de su cómodo asiento, y dejando ver su imponente figura. —"Ese es tu problema, idiota; siempre _tratas_ de hacer lo _humanamente_ posible cuando sabes muy bien que en _este negocio_ necesitamos mucho más que eso… _lo necesitamos todo_, sobrepasando cualquier límite con el que podamos encontrarnos…" –murmuró con voz ronca, clavando sus ojos negros en él, y causando que toda una corriente fría atravesara su columna vertebral. —"Aún cuando… nuestro obstáculo tenga una cara bonita".

Hoshiro frunció el seño. —"¿Insinúa que no puedo deshacerme de una mujer?"

—"Eso es lo que parece, y lo que me muestras". –contestó Shang.

—"Sé lo que tengo que hacer señor". –desafió el hombre de fríos ojos azules. —"No lo defraudaré".

—"¿Cómo puedes decir eso si es lo que haces todo el tiempo? Él _ya_ debería estar bajo tierra, pero mientras no podamos acercarnos, no hay nada que hacer. Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta para poder hacer lo que ya tendría que estar hecho".

—"Señor Shang, Shaoran Li no es tan idiota como nosotros subestimamos; si no hacemos algo tarde o temprano se enterará de lo que realmente sucedió; y eso sería nuestro fin". –explicó Hoshiro, conteniendo la calma. —"Podríamos traerlo de vuelta… manipularlo, incluso, ¿pero cuánto duraría hasta que él se enterara de la verdad? Creo que debemos cambiar los planes, es mejor mantenerlo alejado".

Los oscuros ojos de Wen Shang se clavaron en el semblante pálido del representante.

—"¿Quieres decir que podemos manipularlo estando en ese lugar? ¿Aún con esa supuesta mujer?"

—"Es una posibilidad, señor. No podemos arriesgar más. Otro accidente significaría algo demasiado sospechoso. Quizás podamos cambiar un poco la dirección de nuestras fuerzas dentro del Clan, y así sacar las sospechas de las que somos víctimas, al igual que las que acosan al _jefe_".

—"Entiendo". –murmuró Shang, frotando su barbilla. —"Puedes usar tu cerebro de vez en cuando, Hoshiro. Realmente sorprendente".

El hombre apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose la furia que causaban en él, las palabras de su superior. No soportaba la situación, y esos malditos negocios turbios. Era algo en lo que jamás había deseado caer; ni en sus más remotas pesadillas. Pero le había resultado inevitable.

—"Tengo a todo mi equipo trabajando. No pierden un solo paso de Li, y lo mantendrán vigilado hasta poder tomar cartas en el asunto. Al parecer la mujer se creía muy astuta, pero no pienso que el supuesto tratamiento sea tan estricto como ella lo hizo parecer, aunque eso nos dará la oportunidad perfecta para evaluar nuestras posibilidades".

—"Bien, sigue así… lo más importante ahora es tomarlo desprevenido. Nadie tiene que sospechar". –farfulló Shang. —"Al jefe le gustará escucharlo".

—"Así es… al jefe le gustará".

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

—"Dije que no".

—"Anda, no seas amargado, Shaoran".

—"En todo caso, eso no es de tu incumbencia". –masculló, hastiado.

Sakura suspiró. —"¿Por qué será que contigo tengo más problemas que con un niño chiquito? Vamos, Shaoran por favor, no seas miedoso".

—"Ya te dije que no es eso, y no insistas porque no pienso hacerlo". –dijo rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—"¿Quieres que llame a los enfermeros para que te sostengan, _niño malo_?" –incitó la joven de ojos verdes, sabiendo que no lo convencería fácil. Pero demonios, ni que le costara tanto.

—"¡Maldición! ¿No puedes dejarme de una vez por todas? ¿Tan necesaria es?" –exclamó, saliendo de sus casillas.

—"Sí, pequeño. Tengo que ponértela".

Shaoran gruñó. —"¿Por qué justo _ahí_? _¿¡Ahí!?_"

La joven doctora rió. —"Porque sí. Porque tiene que ir _ahí_, y no debería discutirse más del asunto. Vamos, pequeño, soy doctora, y recuerda que ya te he visto, ¿a qué le temes?"

Shaoran la fulminó con su mirada de fuego. Mierda, siempre le salía con cosas insólitas. ¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué??

Para comenzar, odiaba las inyecciones, y aún más las ociaba cuando tenía que exhibirse. ¡Y para colmo una inyección en la nalga! ¿Por qué _a él_?

—"¿Y? ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?" –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él resopló, ¿qué más daba?, verlo más de lo que ya lo había visto no podría, ¿verdad?

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos y suspiró, sabiendo que esa sería otra de sus batallas perdidas en contra de esa loca mujer. Otra para añadir a la lista, y a su colección. Llevaban más de dos semanas como perro y gato, más por su lado que por el de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, la mujer siempre estaba ahí. ¿Qué, no tenía vacaciones?, ¿no descansaba?

La miró intensamente, queriendo intimidarla aunque sea una vez, pero ella nunca se encogía, y simplemente le devolvía la mirada. Eso era algo que lo fastidiaba aún más, pero no podría evitarlo.

—"No quiero que me la pongas, me hago responsable si algo me pasa". –dijo, aún manteniendo su posición, a pesar de saber que eso ya era una batalla perdida.

—"Shaoran, una ola de resfriados está azotando toda la ciudad. Estamos obligados a ponerles a todos los pacientes, y tú eres uno como todos los demás". –explicó con paciencia, para luego ampliar su sonrisa. —"Aunque claro, eres mi favorito, pero eso no te quita que no deba aplicártela".

El joven castaño la miró con ojos fulminantes. —"¿Puedes dejar de molestar? ¿Sólo una vez?"

—"¡Shaoran! Lo dices como si te fastidiara hasta el cansancio todos los días".

—"Así es". –masculló.

Ella lo miró, entrecerrando sus ojos. —"Haré de cuenta como que no escuché eso".

—"Has lo que quieras… _como siempre_". –susurró por lo bajo, junto con sus típicas y muy aprendidas por la castaña, maldiciones.

Sakura rió, al fin y al cabo, él había cambiado en muchos aspectos. Ya no maldecía tanto en voz alta, y muchas veces hablaba con los demás pacientes cada vez que lo atrapaban dando vueltas por algunos de los pasillos. Generalmente era retenido por los abuelitos, y era muy entretenido verlo hacer caras cuando trataba de acabar la conversación sin ser descortés o brusco. Aunque Shaoran lo ocultara estando frente a ella, sabía que se comportaba muy amable con todos. Por supuesto que todavía mantenía esa postura desconfiada que siempre traía consigo, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, y eso no hacía más que alegrarla.

—"Bien". –dijo ella después de un momento de silencio. —"Bájate los pantalones".

Shaoran la miró con una ceja alzada, ¿creía que iba a hacerlo?

—"No pienso hacer lo que me ordenas".

Sakura suspiró cansada por primera vez desde que trataba con él. Si bien era divertido molestarlo, las peleas a veces podían volverse tontas y pesadas hasta cierto punto de su terquedad.

—"Dime, Shaoran, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiséis u ocho?" –preguntó, mirándolo a la cara. Ya se había dado cuenta lo apuesto que era, eso desde un principio, pero enojado se veía tan… _infantilmente sexy_.

—"¿No tienes otros pacientes que atender?" –respondió con otra pregunta. En este caso, sí, parecía un niño de ocho años, e incluso él mismo lo creía, pero no podía evitar siempre quererle dar la contra a esa bruja. Siempre lo miraba con sus ojos verdes brillantes y con esas sonrisas maliciosas que lo irritaban como nunca antes se había sentido irritado en su vida. Eso era porque antes estaba en estado vegetal, semi muerto. Pero la nueva irritación… ya no era tan potente como la de los primeros días.

Notó que la mirada de la Doc. se volvió dura por un instante. Era extraño verla con una expresión seria cuando se había acostumbrado a su carácter burlón y _desquiciante_.

—"Bájate los pantalones". –demandó.

—"No".

Sakura sonrió, haciendo una mueca maliciosa.

—"¿Seguro?"

Shaoran enfrentó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Esta vez no iba a humillarlo, no iba a abochornarlo como las veces anteriores en las que lo había visto desnudo. Esta vez no iba a ser como ella quisiera.

Ya no sería así.

—"Cuando digo **NO** es **NO**".

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_-'Cuando digo __**NO**__ es __**NO**__'._ –se repitió en su mente, y largó una pequeña risita ahogada sin que él lo notara.

Quiso reír aún más al verlo caminar de esa forma tan exagerada. Ciertamente ese hombre era muy extremista en muchas ocasiones. ¡Vamos!, no había sido tan ruda al ponerle la vacuna en una de las _mejores_ partes de ese cuerpo que él traía. Dios… cuando lo había visto desnudo no había podido ver bien su trasero, simplemente porque siempre lo mantenía sentado. Pero ahora pudo verlo… y _más que bien_.

_Demonios… quisiera ser bóxer_.

—"Anda que no fue tan grave, no hagas un drama de todo esto, Shaoran". –dijo entre risas.

Él la miró con sus ojos ámbar ardientes. —"Eso dices porque no fue a ti a la que le pusieron una inyección en el trasero, ni tú fuiste la que expuso su cuerpo, ni tú fuiste la que… la que… ¡terminó terriblemente humillada! ¡Demonios!"

Shaoran pasó una mano por sus cabellos, al tiempo que veía que ella estallaba a carcajadas como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Bufó por lo bajo y aceleró el paso. Maldita bruja, siempre le hacía lo mismo, había tenido que ceder y ahora como siempre se sentía un idiota frente a ella, aunque ya no le daba tanta vergüenza exponerse… _o no ante ella_. Lo había visto tantas veces que estaba seguro que conocía su cuerpo de memoria. Lo que aún no entendía, era el hecho de que no se le hubiera tirado encima, ni se le hubiese insinuado siquiera.

El castaño sabía que su cuerpo era algo que podía gustarle a cualquier mujer, _a cualquiera_, y lo había comprobado varias veces a pesar de no haberlo disfrutado. Por supuesto que no se enorgullecía de eso, pero era algo que sabía… y más cuando sentía la gran mayoría de las miradas femeninas en _sus partes más nobles_. Pero esa mujer no. Esa mujer sólo molestaba; lo veía como un paciente más… como a un niño que siempre le daba la contraria, y en cierta forma, eso le resultaba como un golpe en el poco ego que podía llegar a tener una persona como él.

—"Shaoran, no fue tan malo". –dijo ella, secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas. —"Recuerda que pudo haber sido peor".

Y claro que pudo haber sido peor. Más cuando lo había amenazado con llamarla a _ella_. ¡A _ella_!

Lo había amenazado con llamar a Nakuru Akizuki, una enfermera de lo más desquiciada… aún más que la Doc Kinomoto. Y no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Era aceptar la humillación, o soportar a la escandalosa enfermera Akizuki y vivir en el intento… y por supuesto, salir con algo de dignidad de la situación… sin ser, literalmente, _violado_.

Algo completamente imposible cuando es la mujer con los brazos más fuertes del planeta, quien puede ahorcarte con tan sólo un _abrazo de oso_, como ella los llamaba.

Ese hospital era un lugar lleno de locos.

—"Como si pudiera ser peor". –masculló con el ceño fruncido, apurando aún más sus pasos.

Sakura sonrió. —"A ver, hagamos algo…" –propuso, llamando su atención. —"Cuando yo tenga que ponerme mi inyección, serás tú el que la suministre, ¿quieres?" –bromeó, convenciéndose a sí misma de que era una pregunta retórica para no sonrojarse. Tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para que la voz no comenzara a quebrársele en ese momento. Sabía que lo que decía, lo decía en broma… pero en cierto punto podía notar que ansiaba su respuesta, quería saber cómo reaccionaba su niño grande… demonios que se sentía una tonta al mofarse de cosas que hasta a ella le apenaban.

Tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos que arremolinaban en su mente, lo miró y, en ese momento pudo notar como las bronceadas mejillas de su paciente se coloraban con un sutil tono rosado, pero no pudo ver más porque él se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Ella sonrió al saber que otra vez había logrado molestarlo para que olvidara la supuesta _humillación_, como él la llamaba, de haber visto su buen formado trasero. Aunque no sabía qué habría hecho si él le seguía el juego… seguramente el marcador habría anotado un punto en su contra.

Mal. Eso no podría dejar que sucediera. Mal, muy mal.

—"Cállate". –dijo mirando para otro sitio.

—"Anda, no te enfades". –lo siguió Sakura con una sonrisa. —"Si no quieres eso, puedo recompensarte… mm, no sé… ¿un chocolate está bien?"

Shaoran la miró con cara de pocos amigos. —"No, no está bien. Te acompañé únicamente para tomar algo de aire porque tenía ganas de salir, pero no para que siguieras hablando sin parar. ¿No te cansas?, ¿no puedes estar callada un tiempo?"

—"Cuando la oscuridad llegue a cubrirte tendrás más silencio del que desees, aunque dudo mucho de que te des cuenta, así que ¿por qué no aprovechar? Si tú no lo haces yo sí, y si no quieres escucharme, tápate los oídos". –contestó simplemente.

—"Como si fuera posible que _tu vozarrón_ no traspasara esas barreras".

Sakura rió. —"Ah, eso no lo sé, pero si tienes la voluntad para no escucharme, podrías no hacerlo". –dijo adelantándose, y parando frente a él. —"Con _voluntad_ todo se puede, ¿sabías?"

Shaoran se quedó parado viéndola a los ojos por unos instantes. Otra vez comenzaría con sus palabras y frases _filosóficas_. No sabía si le gustaban o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que esa mujer realmente era muy optimista. Demasiado a veces. Y las cosas tan optimistas nunca llegaban a triunfar al final. Quizás el pesimismo tampoco, pero en fin, ¿para qué molestarse si el mundo estaba loco?

—"No _todo _se puede con voluntad". –refutó. —"Hay muchas cosas que son imposibles, y por más voluntad que tengas, seguirán siendo imposibles porque, simplemente, son _imposibles_".

—"¡Hey! Cuanta repetición de la palabra _'imposible'_, se nota que querías dejarla bien en claro, eh". –sonrió. —"Pero nop, no todo es imposible… y mira, hasta podría asegurar que nada, nadita, nadota, nada, nada, _nada_ es imposible". –dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras.

—"Ya veremos qué tan lejos llegas con esas creencias. Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que yo sé muy bien los límites que todos tenemos, los he vivido en carne propia, y dudo mucho que _alguien como tú_ pueda entenderlo". –habló Shaoran con seriedad.

Estaba seguro de que esa mujer, Sakura Kinomoto, se había criado en un ambiente que él desconocía pero que siempre – aunque secretamente – había deseado. Un ambiente en una _familia_; con amor, cariño… cosas que formarían a todo buen futuro padre o madre de familia para poder brindárselo, nuevamente a sus generaciones futuras. Todo como un gran círculo vicioso que siempre debería repetirse, pero del cual él estaba excluido porque no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Ni ahora… ni quizás _nunca_.

—"No sé a qué te refieres con _alguien como yo_". –apuntó, Sakura dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando por las calles a paso lento. —"Pero sé perfectamente de las limitaciones, Shaoran. Sin embargo, las limitaciones _no_ son imposibles, porque como ya te dije, todo es posible".

El joven de ojos ámbar carraspeó la lengua, ¿por qué siempre era tan complicado darle la contraria? Pero esta vez no se quedaría así…

—"¿Qué hay sobre la muerte? Eso es un imposible". –declaró con seguridad. Verdaderamente, la muerte no tenía solución alguna, no la tenía y nunca la tendría. Tanto eso como muchas otras cosas. A ver si por una sola oportunidad ganaba uno de los rounds.

—"Resignación". –respondió la joven. —"La resignación, tanto de los familiares como la de la persona que ha sido destinada. Aceptación a un destino que ha sido designado así. Y el aprendizaje para los demás, y para esa persona, a saber que cada segundo de la vida hay que disfrutarlo como si fuera el último. Cada día. Cada hora. Cada minuto, y cada segundo. Todo hay que disfrutarlo, Shaoran. Espero que lo aprendas".

—"Esa es _tu_ manera de ver las cosas". –dijo, terco. Terco como sólo él podía serlo, a pesar de entender perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Entendía el hecho de la aceptación, resignación y toda esa mierda… pero que lo entendiera no quería decir que fuera fácil aceptarlo. No era fácil aceptar esas cosas. Bueno, por un lado… hasta hace un corto tiempo, le importaba poco y nada lo que le ocurriera, o si respiraba; o cualquier cosa. Le importaba muy poco si llovía, si había sol, si tronaba, o si el cielo se caía a pedazos. Pero en ese momento estaba disfrutando de la refrescante brisa que jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos, y el sol que pegaba directo en su rostro.

Era agradable. Realmente agradable sentir ese calor.

—"Entonces, _según mi manera de ver las cosas_… no hay _nada_ imposible". –sonrió ampliamente.

—"¿Por qué siempre tan optimista?"

—"¿Por qué siempre tan pesimista?" –devolvió ella.

Shaoran bufó. —"Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido, Kinomoto".

—"Mm, gracias". –respondió, aún con su sonrisa.

El silencio se prolongó una larga cuadra que se hizo interminable para Shaoran… es decir, ella siempre hablaba, y tenerla callada era… ¿placenteramente extraño?

No lo sabía con exactitud pero…

—"Vaya, vaya, Li, ha pasado el tiempo". –sí, algo siempre tenía que romper el preciado silencio. Una vez que esa mujer había cerrado su bocota. Pero esa voz… —"No te veo desde la última carrera… desde que tu polvo quedó esparcido por toda la pista".

Volteó, encontrándose con unos ojos azules fríos… gélidos. Roló los ojos, sin creer la mala suerte que lo rodeaba; si seguía así, pensaría que pronto, una nube oscura lo perseguiría sólo a él para lloverle encima todo el tiempo… el típico símbolo de la mala suerte. Y es que de tantas personas que existían en el mundo, ¡justo la persona más indeseada!

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

—"Hiusaky". –masculló con el seño fruncido.

—"Es un… _placer_ volver a verte…" –lo vio sonreír de manera perversa. —"… entero".

Shaoran clavó sus ojos dorados en él, oscurecidos por la furia. —"Lamento no poder decir lo mismo, Hiusaky".

Una gran risotada surgió de la garganta de ese hombre. Se notaba a la legua cuan falsa podría ser.

—"¿Siempre tan formal?" –preguntó con sorna. —"Te había dicho una vez que me llamaras por mi nombre… para yo poder llamarte por el tuyo. Después de todo, somos rivales de toda la vida".

—"No te creas tan bueno". –siseó el castaño con la malicia presente en sus ojos. —"Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca me llegarás ni a los talones".

Sakura miraba de un lado para otro, cada contestación dada por esos dos. La repentina aparición de ese hombre la había dejado muda; pero esa última oración dicha por Shaoran la sorprendió como nunca creyó que él podría sorprenderla. Había sido dicha con tanta… altanería, con tanta soberbia, y… algo de malicia que no pudo hacer más que mirarlo asombrada. Por lo poco que lo conocía, él no era así, ¿no?

—"¿Es eso lo que crees, Li?"

Desvió la mirada de Shaoran, que ni siquiera se había fijado en ella, para ver al otro sujeto. Pudo notar como tensionaba la mandíbula con furia, y por una vez en esa situación quiso reír; ese hombre había llegado con tanta autosuficiencia que los había descolocado, pero el comentario de Shaoran lo había empequeñecido tanto, que aparentemente se retenía para no gritar como un niño histérico. Y eso era lo que parecía, por su actitud… por sus ademanes de chico rico. No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Debía admitir que el hombre no estaba nada mal; aparentaba tener, aproximadamente, la edad del castaño. Su cuerpo, igualmente parecía atlético y musculoso, pero no tenía una contextura tan grande ni fornida como la de él. El cabello negro, corto, y también algo despeinado, le daba un toque rebelde, junto con unos ojos azules fríos y calculadores. Tenía que admitir que el tipo tenía todo para aparecer en una revista de modelos masculinos, pero Shaoran le ganaba… le ganaba y con creces.

Se sorprendió a sí misma en sus propios pensamientos… ¿por qué lo comparaba con Shaoran? ¿Por qué a todos los hombres los comparaba con Shaoran…?

—"¿Qué demonios quieres conmigo, Hiusaky?" –la pregunta de Shaoran, logró regresarla a la realidad.

El hombre de cabellos negros sonrió de medio lado. —"No, contigo no quiero nada, Li. No me afecta lo que me dices porque sé que debe ser complicado para ti que tu rival de toda la vida te ganara una de las carreras más importantes del torneo, mientras trataban de juntar tus pedazos por toda la pista, ¿cómo podría molestarme?"

Shaoran lo ignoró como acostumbraba a hacerlo con todos los que lo molestaban, porque sabía que nada de lo que decía tenía una pizca de verdad. Se preguntaba por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con la bruja de ojos verdes, pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta, una _muy amable_ voz que él bien conocía, hizo su acto de presencia.

—"Hiusaky, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Sakura _dulcemente_.

Ryo Hiusaky asintió con una sonrisita ladina, mientras analizaba a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

_Preciosa_, era la única palabra que podía describir a esa hembra de cabellos castaños. ¿Así que ésta era la chica de Li? Nunca lo había visto con alguien en una relación formal, pero quitarle a la mujer sería algo realmente divertido, y aún más si podía humillarlo, y pisotearlo hasta el cansancio.

—"Para ti, lo que quieras". –dijo con una voz grave y varonil.

Ella sonrió. —"Ah, pues gracias. A ver…" –musitó, poniéndose en una pose pensativa. —"¿_Ignorante_, te parece bien?"

El hombre parpadeó confundido, al tiempo que Shaoran levantó una ceja interrogante. No sabía con qué saldría esa mujer… pero no sería nada bueno.

—"¿Disculpa?" –inquirió Ryo, confundido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. —"Encima de ignorante, sordo". –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que en el apuesto rostro del de ojos azules se marcaba un seño muy fruncido. —"Como puedes ver…" –comenzó, señalando a Shaoran, y acercándose a él, mientras lo tomaba de uno de los brazos. —"… mi paciente _predilecto,_ está completamente bien. Todas sus partes están en orden, y créeme, no le falta absolutamente _nada_. Yo diría que incluso _le sobra_".

En una situación normal, sus propias palabras la habrían abochornado a sí misma, pero la furia de ver a ese hombre burlarse del accidente que casi termina con la vida de Shaoran, cegó toda su razón, sólo para dejar cabida a sus imprudentes impulsos.

Shaoran la miró con la mandíbula desencajada… ¿qué demonios…?

—"¿Ah, sí?" –farfulló Ryo, con la ira pintada en sus facciones. Esa mujer, ¿cómo se atrevía? —"Parece que se conocen mucho, más de lo que me puedo llegar a imaginar".

Shaoran apretó los puños, ¿por qué esa mujer tenía que meter sus narices donde nadie la llamaba? ¡Él tenía todo bajo control!

—"¿Por qué mejor no te vas, Hiusaky?" –soltó con los ojos clavados en los orbes azules.

Él retrocedió. Esas miradas de Shaoran Li… siempre lo habían intimidado. A veces le sonaba estúpido de sí mismo, pero nunca podía soportar que él lo mirase. Era una de las miradas que lo atravesaban por completo, y por eso lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y lo que más odiaba, era no poder superarlo en _nada_.

—"¿Tendría qué, Li?" –lo enfrentó, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No podía demostrarle que le tenía miedo. Eso jamás. —"¿Tienes miedo a que te quite a tu pequeña e insignificante mujercita?"

Bien, eso había sido el colmo. Una cosa era que ella se metiera en la conversación; pero otra muy distinta era que él la insultara sin siquiera conocerla. ¿Quién se creía ese _enclenque_ tipo a insultar a _su_ Doc?

Iba a tomarlo por las solapas de su campera para dejarle bien en claro cómo debía tratar a una mujer, cuando una suave mano lo detuvo, posándose en su pecho.

—"Claro, _soy pequeña e insignificante_ al lado del cuerpo de Shaoran". –interrumpió Sakura, con un evidente fuego de batalla en sus ojos verdes. —"No te imaginas el enorme contraste que hay entre él y yo… pero…" –musitó, clavando sus ojos en los gélidos zafiros. —"… dudo mucho que mi cuerpo sea insignificante comparado con el tuyo. Dime, ¿tienes problemas óseos? Yo atiendo ese tipo de problemas, ¿sabes? Porque si no creces, podrían compararte con un gnomo, y ponerte de adorno en un bonito jardín".

_-'Aunque lo arruinarías con tu presencia'_. –quiso agregar, pero no le vio el caso, ¿para qué? si el rostro de ese pobre modelito estaba desencajado de furia.

Ryo Hiusaky la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y la sangre hirviente, circulando furiosamente por sus venas. ¿Quién mierda se creía esa mujerzuela?

—"Mira pequeña ramer-"

—"Mejor vete". –lo interrumpió el castaño con voz glacial. —"Vete, Hiusaky antes de que no responda ante mis actos, y tu nariz sufra las consecuencias de esa lengua tan larga que tienes".

Una carcajada surgió del hombre de cabellos azabaches. —"¡Vaya, Li! Perdido en un par de piernas… nunca lo hubiese creído de ti. Debe ser muy buena en la cama para que la defiendas". –dijo tentando a su suerte más de lo que debiera, mientras veía como la mandíbula de su rival era apretada con fuerza. —"Me pregunto qué tan buenos serán tus revolcones con esta prostit…"

No pudo continuar porque un dolor profundo y punzante se sintió en su entrepierna. Apretó los labios para no largar un fuerte gemido de dolor y frustración, mientras veía con ojos furibundos el rostro sonriente de la pequeña mujer. Maldita hija de… ¡Se le había acercado tan sigilosamente que no se había dado cuenta! Quiso insultarla, decirle tantas cosas; pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios. No pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que sus manos se dirigían a la zona dañada… su _maltratado aparato sexual_.

—"¿Estabas diciendo algo?" –la escuchó preguntar con sorna. —"¿Por qué no hablas? Hasta hace un momento tenías la lengua más afilada que una serpiente".

—"M-Maldita… mu-jer". –masculló entrecortadamente.

Ella largó una risita. —"Oh, vamos, ni que duela tanto. Eran demasiado pequeños como para doler". –dijo para luego darse la vuelta y tomar a Shaoran de un brazo, ante la mirada asombrada de éste. —"¿Vamos, amor? El hotel que vi el otro día me tiene loca, ya quiero ir ahí contigo… y hacer algo que creo, que el señor aquí presente, no podrá hacer dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo". –terminó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras arrastraba al castaño que había quedado prácticamente inmóvil, por las calles, dejando a un hombre maldiciendo a sus espaldas.

Shaoran se le quedó mirando por un buen rato, ella no paraba de reír. Y él… demonios, nunca había disfrutado tanto de humillar a alguien. Él sabía hacerlo perfectamente con sus frías palabras, pero ella lo hacía con estilo… y eso lo divertía. Demasiado para su gusto.

—"¿Siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman, _doctora_?" –inquirió. Si bien lo que había pasado lo había divertido, ella no tenía que meterse en algo que no le incumbía.

—"A ver mi querido niño". –apuntó Sakura. —"Si se meten con un paciente que yo estoy atendiendo, y que está conmigo bajo mi responsabilidad, no pretenderás que me quede callada, ¿o sí?"

—"No tenías que decir nada. Simple, sólo te quedabas callada y ya".

—"Shaoran, pasamos estas últimas semanas juntos, ¿y aún no me conoces?"

Él suspiró. —"Sí, es verdad. Callarte a alguien como tú, es algo peor que imposible".

—"¡Hey!" –protestó Sakura.

—"Él ahora piensa que tú te acuestas conmigo". –informó Shaoran como si ella no lo supiera.

Sakura se quedó callada por unos instantes, tratando de mantener sus colores. En el momento no le importó decir todas esas cosas… pero eran situaciones límites en las que reaccionaba de esa manera… Dios, ¿cómo pudo decir semejantes barbaridades? Pero, bien, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, ¿por qué hacerlo? Ese hombre se lo merecía; y a la patada, también.

—"¿Y?" –cuestionó ella, levantando una ceja.

—"Ese inepto cree que te acuestas conmigo, ¿cómo que 'y'?"

Ella frunció la nariz. —"¿Qué?" –pronunció algo molesta. —"¿Te da pena que piense eso? ¿Crees que no sería lo suficientemente buena como para acostarme contigo?"

Shaoran frunció el seño, ¿por qué demonios esa mujer tenía que ser tan extremista?

—"¡No me refiero a eso!" –estalló, atrayendo algunas de las miradas de los transeúntes del lugar.

—"No grites". –señaló ella. —"Además dilo, si te da pena, de todos modos, me importa poco y nada, yo sólo quise que no quedaras en ridículo, y me defendí a mí misma como sé hacerlo, sin dejar que nadie me pase por encima".

Él gruñó. —"Cuando te dije eso, me refiero a que ahora él te acosará". –explicó lo más calmo que pudo. —"El tipo está obsesionado con ganarme, Kinomoto. Lo conocí en la pista, y desde la primera vez que le gané, se autoproclamó _mi rival_. Siempre ha tratado de ganar, y por lo que dijo, al parecer ganó la carrera en la que sufrí el accidente; y el supuesto hecho de que te _acuestes_ conmigo lo atraerá a ti para _quitarte de mis brazos_". –ironizó.

—"¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpida y _hormonada_ como para acostarme con un hombre con un cerebro más pequeño que el de una mosca, sin ofenderlas, y que para el peor de los males, probablemente quede estéril?". –indagó, viendo como la diversión inundaba la mirada de color ámbar, a pesar de que siguiera igual de serio que antes.

Él no dijo nada, y simplemente siguió caminando. Era cierto, ella no caería ante un tipo como Hiusaky, y eso estaba bien. Sí estaba bien, pero no porque a él le importara, ya que el pobre idiota estaba muy equivocado, sino que era porque ya no quería involucrar a esa mujer con más de sus conflictos personales. _Aunque ella se implicara sola_.

—"¡Ah! ¿Entonces estabas celoso, mi niño?" –preguntó Sakura, volviendo a sus burlas. La verdad era que le alegraba que no fuera por lo que ella había pensado en primer lugar. No era que quisiera acostarse con Shaoran Li ni nada de eso… sino que le hizo hervir la sangre que él no la considerara capaz. Pero de todos modos, jamás se involucraría con uno de sus pacientes. Nunca. Nunca nada más que una linda amistad.

—"Cállate, Kinomoto".

—"Eres muy divertido, ¿eh, Shaoran?" –dijo sarcástica, para luego cerrar la boca y seguir el camino en silencio. Quizás él no quisiera hablar con ella, a lo mejor estaba algo enfadado, ¡pero es que ella sólo había querido ayudar! Cuando veía que algo iba en contra de sus principios no podía evitarlo, ¡sólo quería ayudar! Sólo eso. Suspiró, continuando con la caminata sin decir una sola palabra. Si Shaoran quería silencio, eso tendría… al menos, por ese día.

Él se sorprendió un poco ante el silencio que perduró luego, siendo roto, únicamente por el sonido de bocinas, el tránsito y las charlas de la gente que pasaba por las calles. Era extraño que ella le hiciera caso en uno de sus pedidos, pero al menos disfrutaría de ese mutismo.

Una cuadra pasó, y ya no sabía si ese silencio era bueno. Se estaba volviendo algo incómodo. No sabía si era bueno o no que estuviese tan callada… aunque él se lo hubiese pedido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su parloteo que…

Demonios.

—"¿A dónde vamos?" –preguntó, interrumpiendo el sigilo que se había formado entre ellos.

Sakura volteó a verlo con sus ojos verdes, ¿no era que quería un poco de tranquilidad? —"¡Vaya!" –exclamó. —"Una vez que estábamos haciendo el récord del silencio, tú lo rompes, ¿quién te entiende, mi pequeño?"

—"¿A dónde vamos?" –volvió a preguntar, haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios. Decían que soportar mucho tiempo determinadas cosas te hacía inmune a ellas… o te provocaba el acostumbramiento.

¿Sería que se estaría acostumbrando a la Doc Kinomoto más de la cuenta?

La castaña lo miró con una sonrisa. —"No te preocupes, no será al hotel". –dijo, recordando lo que había pasado. —"Vamos a un laboratorio de aquí cerca para buscar unos análisis".

Él levantó una ceja, ¿ella estaba bebida, o qué?. —"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no trabajas en un hospital?"

Ella lo miró algo extrañada… ¿era sorna lo que captaba de esas últimas palabras de ese bello espécimen masculino…?

Sacudió su cabeza. —"Sí, trabajo en un hospital, ni que fuera una carnicería". –se burló. —"Y estoy yendo a ese otro laboratorio porque en el hospital no podían hacerse esos estudios de manera urgente debido a que habían muchos pacientes que atender, y que estaban primero. Pero como yo no podía esperar, los hice por aquí".

—"¿Para qué son?"

Bien, estaba preguntando demasiado. Él no era así, y se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo con sus reacciones. Esa mujer lo estaba mareando… o, lo que sería peor, _embrujando_.

_Porque ella era una bruja_.

—"Son de Xi Sen, ¿lo recuerdas? El niño al que tú le estabas haciendo competencia por mi amor". –rió.

Shaoran gruñó. —"Sí, sí lo recuerdo. No, no le estaba haciendo competencia por nada, y ¿qué amor?"

Sakura sonrió más abiertamente, acercándose a él. —"Vamos niño grande, no seas celoso". –dijo, mientras le revolvía el cabello, poniéndose en puntas de pie ya que él era más alto que ella. —"Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón".

Shaoran volvió a ignorarla, pero en un descuido, la castaña tropezó, teniendo como destino el duro pavimento de las calles. La verdad un par de dientes menos seguro que le quedarían como una patada en el hígado si llegaba a verse en un espejo; sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura, apegándola a un fuerte y musculoso pecho.

El pecho de su niño.

_De su niño grande_.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos de fuego. Dos enormes orbes dorados, tan profundos y brillantes; con destellos cobrizos y marrones… con grandes pupilas negras. Tan destellantes como solamente esos ojos podían serlo.

—"Ten más cuidado, Kinomoto". –farfulló Shaoran con un leve nerviosismo, producto de la repentina cercanía. El sentir la respiración cálida y constante de ella golpear contra su cuello, le había provocado que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral con algo parecido a… la _excitación_. La soltó y la alejó lo más posible de él, pensando en que estaba _muy_ _necesitado_, además de que ella parecía estar demasiado cómoda como para querer moverse de sus brazos… o esa era su sensación.

—"Gracias". –musitó la joven doctora, acomodándose los cabellos. —"Eres mi héroe, acabas de sobrepasar al perezoso Sid".

Ciertamente era una de sus típicas burlas, pero hubiese sido más entonada si ella hubiese hablado con todo su aliento, y sin ese pequeño tono sonrosado que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas. ¡Por Dios! Cuando la había tenido entre esos fuertes brazos creyó desfallecer. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Quizás fuera el hecho de que estuvo a punto de caerse, pero no… era él quien le hacía poner la carne de gallina.

Él la miró con hastío, pero con la curiosidad en sus ojos. —"¿A quién?" –preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —"Mi niño, necesitas una buena tarde de sesión de películas de caricaturas, tienes que verlas, ¡son tan divertidas!"

—"Sí, como sea". –accedió, sabiendo que ella nunca lo dejaría en paz. Volvió sus ojos ámbar a ella en el momento que recordó su anterior conversación. —"¿Y para qué necesitas esos exámenes tan urgentemente para el mocoso?"

—"Se llama Xi Sen, y los necesitaba pronto para ver qué tan avanzada estaba su enfermedad. Necesitaba hacerle estudios, otros más, para luego seguir con los tratamientos, pero primero tenía que saber qué tanta intensidad tendría que emplear". –explicó.

—"¿Puedes hacer eso?" –cuestionó, ganándose una mirada confundida de ella. —"Quiero decir, ¿puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Llevarlo a dónde te place?"

—"Nop".

El castaño la miró interrogante. —"¿Estás haciéndolo de manera ilegal?"

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. —"¿Qué te hace pensar que te confiaría mis tratos con la mafia y la _misteriosa_ desaparición de cuerpos para el transplante de órganos?" –se burló. Él resopló en respuesta, volviendo su mirada al frente, al tiempo que ella sonreía satisfecha. —"En realidad, no se nos permite atender a los pacientes menores de edad en otros centros que no sean nuestro hospital si no hay autorización de los padres. Pero en este caso… yo no podía esperar, así que tomé la decisión, dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos".

Shaoran la miró con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar… no era una gesto muy común en él, pero no era burlón, ni reprobatorio… era, _¿curiosidad?_

—"¿Por qué lo haces?"

Esa pregunta la descolocó, sí, la entendió, sin embargo lo que no comprendió fue la intensión, ¿qué quería saber?

—"Él necesita tratamientos con urgencia, cuanto más tarde, más avanzará su enfermedad y no estaba dispuesta a ello. ¿Qué pueden hacerme? Únicamente una demanda millonaria, o quitarme el título…" –comentó con tranquilidad, haciendo que Shaoran se sorprendiera, ¿estaba bromeando, o qué? eso no era como para burlarse, y se sorprendía de que la Doc lo hiciera de algo que, él había creído, ella amaba. —"Pero…" –continuó. —"aunque mi profesión sea mi vida, tengo mis principios y no soportaría que su enfermedad se desarrollara en su sistema sólo por unos padres descorazonados a los que no sé si les interesa más el dinero, o la salud de su hijo". –suspiró.

Él ignoró lo último, centrándose en lo que más lo asombraba de esa mujer.

—"¿Estarías dispuesta a perder algo por lo que seguramente luchaste casi toda tu vida, sólo por un chiquillo? ¿Sólo por uno de tus pacientes?"

Sakura sonrió, levantando el rostro. Esta vez no era una sonrisa alegre, ni una burlona… esta vez era una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza, una sonrisa soñadora.

—"Sin duda alguna". –contestó. —"Y no sólo por él". –musitó, mirándolo. —"Si alguna vez tuviera que ir contra los reglamentos de mi profesión para ayudar a alguien… si alguna vez tuviera que romper las reglas por ayudar a cualquier persona, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo". –Shaoran la miró asombrado, no obstante al encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos verdes, desvió su mirada hacia un lado; no sabía por qué, pero esos enormes orbes esmeraldas lo sofocaban… no podía verla porque había algo que no sabía describir, y que le gustaba de la mirada de esa mujer. Quizás era su determinación… la firmeza que emanaba de sus ojos. Todo ese hermoso brillo verde… un brillo de esperanza. —"Yo no estudié para obtener un título que exhibir, ni por la fama, ni por nada que no se refiera a servirle a las personas". –terminó sonriendo.

—"Puede que así sea, pero…" –él dudó por un segundo. No sabía si decirle o no lo que pensaba, aunque sabía que poco y nada ella le haría caso. —"Creo que al ser parte de una profesión tienes que adecuarte a ella, y no hacer lo que mierda se te antoje todo el tiempo". –_como siempre haces_, quiso agregar, pero no le vio el caso.

La joven rió. —"Ay, pequeño, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no uses malas palabras?, pero, bien de acuerdo, tienes razón en parte de lo que dices, sin embargo, el día de hoy en ningún momento mencioné algo de que yo me adecuara a mi profesión".

—"¿Sabes? Hay algo que nunca entiendo, y creo que eso debe pasar con todas las personas que hablan contigo". –comentó exasperado. —"¡Siempre hablas de la mitad de las cosas! Demonios, nunca puedo entenderte".

Ella largó una pequeña risita. —"Es que nadie entiende a mi intelecto superior". –se mofó. —"Aunque en realidad, me refería a que yo no había hecho alusión a mi profesión. Simplemente dije que me gustaba ayudar a las personas, y para eso fue que estudié". –él la miró sin entender. —"Quiero decir… la medicina se ajustaba perfectamente a lo que yo deseaba hacer, pero demasiadas reglas… mucha estructura que no sirve. Las cosas se hacen de corazón, y si no son así, no se pueden hacerse bien. Quizás todo tenga una estructura perfectamente calculada para que las cosas salgan como tienen que ser, sino creo que estaríamos rodeados de un caos fatal". –sonrió. —"Pero a lo que me refiero, es a que si elegí ser doctora fue porque quería ser útil, y para poder ayudar en este mundo, necesitas de un título porque si no lo tienes, por más conocimientos que poseas, jamás te tomarían en serio… y pues así fue como me decidí". –explicó. —"Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que adecuarme a la profesión, sino que ella tiene que adecuarse a mí. Así como lo ves".

Él negó con la cabeza. Esa mujer estaba completamente loca, nunca había escuchado algo tan descabellado en toda su vida, ¿la profesión adecuarse a la persona? Dios… ella sí que necesitaba un tratamiento. Muy urgente.

—"Estás loca". –susurró.

—"Gracias, pequeño". –sonrió. —"Si estar loca es romper las reglas de todo el mundo para cumplir con lo que tu alma te dicta, entonces apúntame en primer lugar".

—"No siempre puedes romper todas las reglas". –señaló Shaoran. —"No siempre podrás hacerlo, las reglas fueron hechas para cumplirse, y no hay mucho que hacer para poder evitarlas".

—"Así como se hicieron para _cumplirse_, también se hicieron para _romperse_, ¿no crees?" –refutó. —"Además, todos seríamos unos autómatas sin alma si nos guiáramos en el mundo con las reglas que los _más poderosos_ establecen".

—"Confirmo que tú eres un caso perdido, Kinomoto".

—"¡Que aburrido eres, Shaoran!" –dijo ella mordazmente. —"Serás uno de esos abuelitos con bastón que corren a los niños de la puerta de su casa porque sus risas le molestan". –rió con ganas. —"Estoy segura de eso. ¡Ya te estoy imaginando!"

Shaoran gruñó, sabiendo que ella… _quizás_ tenía razón. Le molestaba el ruido, pero se había tenido que acostumbrar a los sonidos fuertes estando en ese hospital; tanto como por las emergencias que se presentaban en las noches, junto con el estruendoso sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias, como por el llanto insoportable de los endemoniados críos que nacían constantemente. Pero nunca sería un viejo cascarrabias que anduviera agitando su bastón en el aire, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Realmente nunca se había planteado lo que haría de viejo… ni siquiera se veía de viejo, siempre pensó que moriría joven. Sin embargo sabía que lo que ella había dicho no lo quería para su vida… oh, no, no quería eso, y aunque fuera sólo para darle la contraria a ella, no lo sería.

—"Primero, no pienso usar bastón". –objetó, tratando de mantenerse calmo. Sabía que esa mujer _amaba_ molestarlo. —"Segundo… no viviré cerca de niños".

Sakura levantó una ceja. —"¿Y tercero?"

—"Yo no dije que hubiera una tercer razón".

Shaoran la miró con sus ojos dorados brillantes. La burla bailaba en ellos como nunca antes lo había visto… _y se veía bien_. Él siguió caminando, y ella se le quedó mirando… no había notado antes lo que llevaba puesto, pero demonios que se veía indescriptiblemente sexy con los ojos brillantes gracias al destello del sol, con esos cabellos de un color chocolate, relucientes; con esos jeans levemente ajustados a sus fuertes piernas… y esa camiseta…

Dios… esa camiseta de color verde oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada sector de su pecho… sus hombros; su espalda; sus brazos; sus bíceps…

_Calma, Sakura… calma_.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Así que su niño estaba aprendiendo, y ya no era tan susceptible a sus sarcasmos, ¿no? pues bien… tendría que buscar una nueva manera de fastidiarlo porque las cosas no podían quedar tan campantes. ¡Él no podía arruinar su diversión!

—"Kinomoto, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parada, o piensas seguir caminando?" –esa voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—"Ya voy… _abuelo_".

El joven de ojos ámbar suspiró, sintiendo que sus comentarios ya no le fastidiaban tanto. Ya se había acostumbrado por completo a las ocurrencias de esa bruja, y lo que le parecería extraño a esa altura sería que ella no lo molestara.

A lo mejor era su forma de hacerlo sentir mejor… quien sabe, quizás hasta le gustaba hablar con ella. Le gustaba poder tener una charla –a pesar de las batallas de argumentos – con una mujer que no se le tirara encima. Le gustaba poder responder a sus sarcasmos, y que la Doc no se alejara al captar sus indirectas y su fastidio.

Siempre daba a conocer su actitud irritante y altanera en muchos de los casos. Siempre contestaba de mala manera para que no volvieran a acercársele. Siempre se mostraba frío para que nadie pudiera conocerlo realmente… ni él mismo se conocía. Las únicas veces que se mostraba medianamente _caliente_, eran las veces en las que… bueno, un hombre requería _eliminar tensiones_, aunque, en su caso, no eran demasiadas; pero cuando te sientes terriblemente frustrado en un maldito bar con unas cuantas copas de más, y una tipa de exuberantes pechos se acerca y te muestra una llave de un cuarto en la sección vip… pues, lo que sigue es más que obvio, a pesar de que nunca le gustó hacer algo como eso. Sencillamente se acostaba con las mujeres, y apenas terminaban de hacer lo que tenían que _hacer_, se levantaba y se iba, tan rápido como había llegado, porque quedarse a compartir la cama con alguien era más que sólo una sesión de sexo… y él no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie. Tal vez_… nunca_.

Nunca.

—"¿En qué piensas?" –la voz de su costado logró sacarlo de su estado meditabundo. Giró la cabeza, agachando un poco la mirada, para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le parecían _agradables_. Esta vez no había sarcasmo, ni burla en ellos, sino curiosidad. Pura curiosidad. Una curiosidad que hizo crecer en él más _curiosidad_ en cuanto a ella.

—"Nada en especial". –contestó secamente.

—"Cuando los ojos de una persona se oscurecen con melancolía, nunca piensa en nada, precisamente". –dijo, provocando que él quisiera contestarle, pero ella lo interrumpió. —"De todos modos, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. Las cosas tienen que salir porque tú quieras que salgan, y si no quieres, pues no hay forma; sólo espero que algún día confíes en mí, Shaoran".

El castaño no contestó… no sabía qué contestar, es decir, sí la había aceptado, pero de ahí a contarle cosas y llorar en sus rodillas, había un muy largo trecho. Uno que jamás cruzaría porque nunca se mostraría tan _insoportablemente patético_. Sería muy chistoso imaginarse a si mismo doblegado, y a ella consolándolo.

Muy gracioso. Eso sonaba muy gracioso.

—"¿Cuánto falta para llegar?" –preguntó, cambiando repentinamente de tema, como cada vez que trataban algo de lo que no deseaba hablar. —"Llevamos cuadras y cuadras caminando, y aún no llegamos".

—"Lo sé. Falta poco".

—"¿Por qué vinimos caminando si estaba así de lejos? Pudimos haber venido con tu auto". –replicó el joven. —"Ahora tendremos que volver caminando, de nuevo".

—"Shaoran, no sabía que te cansabas tan pronto". –dijo ella con una sonrisa. —"Me gusta caminar, y lo necesitaba, por eso dejé el coche antes de llegar".

—"No me cansaré de decirlo, Kinomoto, eres extraña".

—"No vuelvo a agradecerte eso… estoy pensando que lo dices con intensión de insultarme".

Shaoran vio como el viento jugaba con la larga melena castaña de la muchacha, desacomodándole algunos mechones sin que ella ni siquiera se inmutara por arreglarlos, como lo haría cualquier otra mujer coqueta. Sí, muy extraña… exótica.

No. La palabra que la describía era… _especial_.

Sí, esa era la palabra.

—"¿Qué comes que adivinas, Kinomoto?"

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Sus ojos ámbar miraban cansados a la loca joven de menudo cuerpo que se encontraba parada en medio de una de las veredas más transitadas, mirando atentamente el resultado del análisis que había retirado hacía menos de diez minutos. La Doc era muy impaciente cuando se le daba la gana, y si no se quedaba a esperarla, estaba seguro de que se perdería porque no había revisado las calles para llegar a ese lugar. Ya no recordaba a dónde había dejado el Mercedes estacionado.

Odiaba sentirse perdido, y depender de los demás. Y más de _esa_ mujer.

La miró al rostro. No podía negar que cuando tenía la boca cerrada, la Doc era muy atractiva… a su manera, pero lo era. Ciertamente una mujer muy atractiva sin la necesidad de resaltar ningún atributo porque tenía un extraño encanto natural, pero que a él **NO** le gustaba en lo absoluto. Sólo era un hombre pensando en que una mujer tenía cierto atractivo a causa de que aún tenía ojos con los que podía ver.

La vio fruncir el seño, tan marcadamente que lo sorprendió. Las expresiones más comunes en ese delicado rostro eran la burla, las sonrisas, la ternura cuando hablaba con los ancianos y los niños; la diversión cada vez que lo molestaba; pero nunca, casi nunca se mostraba de esa manera.

Sintió la enorme necesidad de preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía. No era porque estuviera preocupado ni nada de eso… era simple curiosidad. Sí, sólo curiosidad.

Se acercó a ella, silenciosamente.

—"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó sin ninguna emoción en particular.

Sakura levantó el rostro algo consternada. Se la veía muy preocupada, y en sus ojos una sombra cubría ese brillo tan intenso que los caracterizaba.

—"Las cosas no están muy bien… aunque…" –la vio dudar por un segundo, mordiéndose el labio. Haciendo eso se veía vulnerable e indefensa. Una descripción muy extraña para adecuarla a la gran y molesta Doc Kinomoto; por el poco tiempo que la conocía, nunca se le ocurriría llamarla así. —"… sólo espero que… que esto esté equivocado. Tiene que estarlo".

Él tomó el papel entre sus manos pero no pudo entenderlo. Había demasiados números y símbolos con pocas letras. No era un ignorante, pero lo que tenía entre manos era un análisis con demasiados términos científicos para su gusto.

—"¿Qué dice?" –preguntó, dándose por vencido. Sabía que no podría leerlo.

Sakura mordió más su labio. —"Los glóbulos blancos se reproducen sin siquiera desarrollarse como corresponde para enfrentar las infecciones, no dejando lugar en la médula para los nutrientes, y alteran aún más la anemia que sufre Xi Sen. Esto está mal".

Bien. Gran parte de lo que había dicho no lo había entendido, pero sí sabía lo básico, y el hecho de que los glóbulos blancos se reproduzcan de manera incorrecta no era bueno, y más cuando lo hacían en esa cantidad.

—"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

—"Xi necesita una operación urgentemente". –contestó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—"¿Y eso…?"

—"Eso significa que necesito la autorización de sus padres… no puedo realizarla si no la tengo". –dijo, para luego sonreír amargamente. —"Quizás tenías razón cuando dijiste que no todas las reglas podían romperse… no puedo hacer eso sin autorización de sus padres. No puedo hacerlo… pero lo necesito". –musitó.

Shaoran la miró… le incomodaba que ella estuviese así. Desde que la conocía, no había visto en ella una facción tan preocupada y triste, pero ¿qué hacer? Él no era bueno tratando de reconfortar a las personas. Es más… _nunca_ lo había hecho. Intentar consolar a alguien… el solo hecho de intentarlo significaba algo más complicado que… algo más imposible que… _encontrar una cucaracha naturalmente verde_.

Sí, a eso podría compararse su sentido del tacto en temas delicados. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, no servía en lo absoluto.

Frunció el seño al tomar conciencia de sus pensamientos, demonios, ¿a él qué le importaba si Kinomoto estaba bien o no? No tendría que interesarle en lo más mínimo. Ella debería tener a quienes la consolaran, y además, ¿quién la mandaba a relacionarse tanto con sus pacientes? Si se ponía de esa manera por el avance de una enfermedad de un niño, ¿cómo reaccionaba cada vez que uno de sus pacientes fallecía?

La escuchó suspirar, y volvió a centrar su atención en ella, obteniendo una sonrisa algo forzada. Parecía como que tratara de sobreponerse de alguna manera, aunque no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

—"Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, Shaoran". –habló en un tono tan bajo que a él le costó un poco escucharla. —"Tengo que tratar de contactarme con el matrimonio Chao para comunicarle las nuevas noticias, y algunos otros pacientes que revisar".

Shaoran asintió, y ella comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado tratando de recordar el lugar en el que había dejado estacionado su coche. Tenía tantos pensamientos arremolinados en la cabeza que no podía pensar bien.

Nada de lo que pasaba estaba bien. Absolutamente nada. La leucemia de Xi Sen no estaba evolucionando como ella quisiera, por el contrario, estaba involucionando con futuras consecuencias que tendrían más incidencia en su vida de la que ella desearía.

_Una vida que estaba en peligro_.

Sentía los ojos arder ante el pensamiento de que algo malo pudiera llegar a pasarle. No. Eso no podría ser. Tenía que llamar a sus padres, ellos autorizarían la operación para poder ver a su hijo sano y salvo; no podían ser tan fríos con un tema así, ¿no? Era su hijo el que estaba en peligro.

Pero… ese presentimiento. Ese maldito presentimiento que había tenido en la mañana. Ese presentimiento que la había arrastrado a ir a buscar los análisis antes de lo acordado; el mismo presentimiento que tuvo cuando…

No. No podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía.

Porque todo estaría bien.

Como tenía que ser.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

—"Emergencia…" –leyó en voz baja, cuando sus ojos dieron por milésima vez en el cartelito encendido de color verde que se encontraba en la puerta en frente de él.

Aún no entendía qué diablos seguía haciendo en ese lugar. Hacía dos horas que estaba sentado en la sala de espera de terapia intensiva en frente de la maldita puerta que sólo se abría cada vez que algunos enfermeros salían, y volvían a entrar como si los llevara el diablo.

Sentía el trasero _tan_ cuadrado; creía que pronto tendría que volver a dibujarle la raya, porque –calculaba –, ya se le habría borrado. Realmente no sabía lo que aún hacía en ese sitio; quizás era el hecho de que no tenía nada más que hacer. Quizás fuera el hecho de que no deseaba ir a su habitación y que las locas enfermeras trataran de atenderlo. Quizás fuera el hecho de ver el rostro de su Doc tan desesperada…

Al verla tan aterrada cuando le informaron lo que pasaba.

No podía olvidar su rostro pálido cuando le informaron lo que había sucedido.

—"_¡Doctora!" –habían gritado, y al voltear había visto a la conocida enfermera… Rika, creía que se llamaba. —"El paciente Xi Sen Chao acaba de sufrir una recaída, otros médicos lo están atendiendo pero te necesitan, Sakura. Tú eres la que atiende su caso"._

—"_Llévame por favor, Rika… rápido". –había dicho en un murmullo casi inaudible la joven de ojos verdes, pero la desesperación y el desasosiego que le causaba la noticia quedaba completamente prendado en su tono de voz. Uno que nunca había escuchado en ella; uno lleno de miedos e incertidumbres… como si desde un principio supiera que algo así había ocurrido_.

Cuando Kinomoto se fue así de rápido, sin siquiera darle una mirada se había sentido un completo idiota detrás de ella, cuando había esperado que le dijera algo, algo al menos que le diera una pista de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación, al menos un _'ve a tu habitación, luego iré'_, o _'espérame aquí, pronto estaré contigo'_; sin embargo ninguna de esas palabras había salido de los labios de esa mujer, y lo había dejado solo. La verdad creía que la Doc ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra, parecía que estaba en un estado muy alterado de nervios. Sí, así era… desde que habían visto esos exámenes, en el camino de regreso, ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna, y de por sí eso había sido extraño, pero Shaoran no quiso decir nada tampoco; bueno, eso era lo que él quería, ¿no? Mantenerla callada. Pero si era así… ¿por qué se incomodó tanto ante ese silencio? Nunca antes le había desagradado la tranquilidad absoluta, ¿Por qué en ese momento sí?

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, sintiéndose estúpido y confundido. Se estaba contradiciendo él solo y no podía entender la razón. Tampoco entendía el sentimiento de desplazo que experimentó cuando la Doc lo dejó sin siquiera importarle lo que sucediera con él.

¡De acuerdo! Se estaba comportando como un crío caprichoso y egoísta, pero el tener siempre la atención de esa mujer, y luego nada, le había pegado en el poco orgullo que había podido reconstruir estando en ese lugar. El trato amable de todas las personas; lo _entregadas_ que eran las enfermeras con él; la preocupación de los otros por su salud… y por sobre todo, la atención constante de la Doc, quien siempre le andaba a sus espaldas, con inyecciones, con medicamentos, con vitaminas… con lo que fuera, pero _siempre_ a sus espaldas.

Frunció el seño, dándose cuenta de que esos pensamientos de… _pertenencia_ nunca habían estado en su mente. Jamás había sentido a algo completamente suyo, y no entendía el hecho de experimentarlo ahora cuando ni en sus largos veintiséis años, los había percibido.

¿Pertenencia?

Oh, no. El encierro lo estaba afectando… y más de la cuenta.

Se levantó de un golpe de su asiento, dispuesto a ir a su habitación para dejar de hacer del pobre tonto que esperaba que saliera su Doc para decirle lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Ni que dependiera de esa mujer! Lo único que sucedía, motivo por el que aún esperaba, era que ella era su responsable a cargo por su _observación_; pero nada más que eso. Nada más que eso. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió que la puerta se abría, volvió su mirada para ver hacia el lugar. Médicos y enfermeros salían de ahí hablando entre sí, y caminando hacia diferentes direcciones. En su estómago sintió una sensación similar a la ansiedad, no sabía por qué, no lo entendía, pero la necesidad de saber cómo mierda se encontraba el mocoso se había vuelto aún mayor.

No sabía el por qué, no sabía el cómo, ni el cuando todo lo que descubría había ganado terreno en él, aunque de lo que estaba seguro era de que el mocoso se le hacía… ¿agradable? No estaba al corriente muy bien de si esa era la palabra para describirlo, pero algo en él le decía que el chiquillo tenía agallas y fortaleza.

Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de ver de entre todas esas personas, aunque sea, un pequeño mechón de cabellos castaños. Al cabo de unos minutos, logró verla; ella venía detrás de todos con una expresión de preocupación, y sus ojos verdes perdidos en la nada… caminando entre sus colegas como toda una autómata. No supo qué hacer en ese mismo instante, si ir para preguntarle del mocoso… aunque eso evidenciaría que sentía curiosidad por él; o si irse para luego enterarse por los chismes que –seguramente –, rondarían entre las enfermeras.

En fin, no terminó haciendo ninguna de las dos, sino que se quedó estático como un completo idiota, a la espera de que ella notara su presencia. Y así fue.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura chocaron contra unos orbes dorados, y ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Caminó hasta él, sintiendo la opresión en su pecho cada vez más latente; el latido desbocado de su corazón, indicando su temor, su desasosiego. Ya no podía soportarlo. Si algo le ocurría a ese niño… si algo llegara a ocurrirle…

No. Nada iba a sucederle. Xi Sen era muy fuerte. Todo un luchador; además habían hecho todo lo posible. Le suministraron todos los medicamentos para contrarrestar los efectos de la enfermedad hasta la futura operación.

Pero Xi Sen tenía un gran futuro por delante, algo muy grande. Él le había contado todos sus sueños para su futuro. Ese niño sería un importantísimo corredor de carreras, tal y como el hombre que tenía en frente, pero en su caso, sí sería por elección propia, no porque nadie se lo hubiera impuesto. Sí, sería el gran Xi Sen… el mejor corredor del mundo, con su auto de carreras llamado _Esmeralda_. Recordaba perfectamente esa vez que le había mencionado el nombre; el niño había salido de una pequeña recaída de su enfermedad, y al ver sus ojos, le había dicho que le gustaban mucho porque eran verdes, como su color favorito. Y en esa oportunidad –cuando aún no lo conocía del todo – le dijo que iba a llamar a su futuro coche así en honor a la _loca doctora_ que lo había atendido de pequeño… en honor a la persona que le _salvaría la vida._

—"_¿Por qué lloras?" –la vocecita la había sacado de sus pensamientos, y al instante secó unas de las furtivas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas, encontrándose con dos grandes ojos azules, viéndola fijamente._

—"_Tenía miedo". –le había contestado, para luego sonreír. —"Pero ya estás bien"._

—"_¿Cada vez que uno de tus pacientes se ponga mal vas a largarte a llorar como una niñita?"_

_Ella sonrió. —"Sí, porque yo soy una niñita"._

—"_Yo creo que ya estás bien vieja"._

_Ella levantó una ceja, excéntrica. —"¿En serio?"_

—"_Síp". –había contestado, largando un pequeño quejido. —"¿Tengo que portar esto todo el tiempo?" –preguntó, señalando la aguja intravenosa que tenía en una de sus manitos._

—"_Sólo por un tiempo, hasta que te mejores por completo"._

—"_Entiendo". –musitó el pequeño, fijando sus ojitos en la ventana de su habitación, sumergiéndose en un silencio que no duró más de unos segundos. —"¿Sabe algo, doctora?"_

—"_Sakura". –corrigió ella. —"Llámame sólo Sakura, ya te lo había dicho". –sonrió. —"Pero dime, ¿qué pasa?"_

—"_Bueno, Sakura, me gustan mucho tus ojos"._

_Ella parpadeó confundida. —"¿Sí? ¿Por qué?"_

—"_No lo sé… son verdes y brillantes". –contestó sin quitar la vista de la ventana. —"Me gusta mucho el verde, pero en tus ojos es más bonito… y más cuando sonríes". –musitó con un pequeño sonrojo que hizo reír a la doctora._

—"_Muchas gracias, pequeño. A mí también me gustan mucho tus ojos, más que nada porque se parecen al cielo… a un hermoso cielo despejado, a un cielo lleno de sol"._

—"_¿Lleno de sol?" –preguntó confundido._

—"_Síp"._

—"_¿Por qué?"_

—"_Eso es algo que tú tienes que descubrir". –respondió con una sonrisa._

—"_¿Sabes? Sospecho que estás loca"._

—"_Soy tu doctora, tienes que respetarme". –dijo ella, fingiendo reproche._

—"_No, si yo te respeto, pero sólo digo la verdad, ¿o quieres que te mienta?"_

—"_Buen punto, pequeño pillo"._

_Él sonrió, volteando a verla. —"Cuando sea grande y muy importante, voy a llamar a mi auto con un nombre muy bonito para recordarte siempre, ¿sabes? Nunca querría olvidar a mi loca doctora". –rió. —"Nunca querría olvidar a la chica que lloraba por mí cada vez que me ponía mal, o a la que a cada momento me molestaba con 'las palabras mágicas'; o a la única que me demostró que soy importante… o a la que me curará, a la que sanará mis debilidades". –musitó, volviendo sus ojitos azules a la ventana. _

—"_Xi…"_

—"_Tú sabes, cuando sea grande puedes tener el honor de ser mi novia. Seguramente estaré rodeado de chicas, pero siempre serás mi predilecta". –rió._

—"_¡Xi Sen!"_

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran ante esos recuerdos, pero no permitió que ninguna lágrima saliera. ¿Para qué llorar por algo que no tenía sentido? En un par de horas él abriría sus ojos de cielo, y se reiría de ella por ser tan llorona, sí, eso sería lo que el pillo de Xi haría, se burlaría de su sentimentalismo, como siempre que la veía sensible lo hacía. Porque él iba a levantarse, porque era un niño que tenía mucho por delante… porque tenía que hacerse famoso para que cuando ella fuera una anciana la sacara a pasear con su automóvil Esmeralda. Simplemente porque él _tenía_ que salir adelante.

Shaoran vio con incredulidad como los ojos verdes de Kinomoto se volvían aún más brillantes producto de las lágrimas, y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante. ¿¡Qué demonios haría si comenzaba a llorar en frente suyo!? ¿¿Cómo tendría que reaccionar ante una mujer que se largara a llorar??

Dios… que no lo hiciera… que no lo hiciera.

Siguió los movimientos de la chica con su mirada, hasta que ella se sentó e el banco en el que él había estado todo ese tiempo.

—"Siéntate conmigo… si quieres". –hablaba en susurros… pero podía escucharla.

No sabía qué decir, o qué hacer… se sentía como un estúpido adolescente en un velorio de viejos. Se acercó a ella lo más lento posible, y volvió a tomar asiento a su lado. No entendía el por qué su cuerpo actuaba solo, sin siquiera atender a su cerebro. ¿Pero qué iba a atender? Si hasta su cerebro estaba completamente bloqueado. Pudo haber ido a su habitación, pudo haber rechazado su invitación de quedarse para irse a cualquier otro sitio, pero no; se quedó ahí a acompañarla.

¿Quién mierda lo entendía?

Se sumergieron en un silencio que ninguno de los dos se disponía a romper. Shaoran se sentía realmente incómodo; ella era siempre la que comenzaba las conversaciones.

¿Cómo comenzar una si nunca lo habías intentado con nadie?

La verdad quería saber cómo estaba el chiquillo, pero por la cara de la Doc, se notaba que no muy bien. Las ojeras comenzaban a marcarse debajo de esos ojos verdes opacados por la preocupación. Se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a decir algo… no sabía qué iba a decir, así que se preparó para soportar cualquier vergüenza.

—"Kinomoto…"

—"Estará bien". –la escuchó. —"Xi Sen es muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Él tiene muchos sueños como para dejarse vencer por algo como esto".

El castaño la miró atentamente, ella estaba apoyada en sus rodillas con la cabeza baja y con los ojos cerrados.

—"¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Cuál es su enfermedad?"

—"Leucemia. Tiene leucemia infantil, es muy común, y con buenos tratamientos puede curarse, por eso me sorprendí cuando vi los análisis, aparentemente avanzó en su sistema un poco más, pero no dejaré que siga". –explicó, levantando el rostro para enfrentarse a él. —"Conseguiré ese permiso para su operación aunque sea lo último que haga".

Shaoran pudo ver la determinación en los orbes esmeraldas. Pudo ver firmeza, y también el fuego que ella despedía cada vez que se proponía hacer algo.

—"Sus padres son la peor peste del mundo". –continuó Sakura. —"No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan fríos con él… cómo pueden ser tan… tan…"

—"¿Mierdas? ¿Basuras?" –sugirió Shaoran.

Ella largó una pequeña risita. —"Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, Shaoran. Y sí, ellos son eso y muchas cosas más".

Él levantó una ceja… últimamente se estaba volviendo algo chismoso. Lo sabía. Por eso, tendría que dejar de juntarse con las enfermeras escandalosas que siempre querían darle el desayuno en la boca, eran una mala influencia. —"Explícate". –pidió, aparentando desinterés.

Sakura suspiró. —"Hace dos años, cuando casi recién yo había ingresado, el matrimonio Chao llegó a este hospital trayendo a su niño de seis años, por recomendación, ya que aquí tenemos estadía para los enfermos. Tenemos habitaciones, y tratamientos que no dan en muchos hospitales del mundo. Pero hay un detalle que ese matrimonio de _icebergs_ no sabía, y eso era de que este lugar no es una _guardería_". –suspiró, recordando los insensibles rostros de esas personas, al tiempo que Shaoran levantaba una ceja. —"Cada vez que reincorporamos a un paciente para un tratamiento, la ayuda y el apoyo familiar es de lo más importante en el proceso. Pero eso no les importó…" –esas palabras fueron dichas con tanto rencor que el castaño se asombró, ¿tan desgraciados podían llegar a ser? —"No les importó en lo absoluto su hijo… no les importó nada. Lo dejaron aquí, como se dejaría a un saco viejo, y se fueron a sus malditos viajes de negocios. Al principio, fui tan ingenua de creer que en unos meses volverían; pero los meses pasaban, y ellos no regresaban, ni para una mísera visita".

Shaoran desvió la mirada, así que ese mocoso y él tenían mucho en común. También estaba solo, sin nadie a quien le importase.

—"Lo abandonaron". –musitó como una afirmación.

—"No". –dijo Sakura, provocando que él volviera su mirada a la suya. —"Ellos siguen pagando al hospital. Hace un año, volvieron para firmar la reincorporación, claro que a regañadientes porque si no lo hacían, no podíamos seguir atendiendo a Xi, pero ¿crees que vinieron y le dieron un gran abrazo porque hacía más de un año que no lo veían?" –preguntó con amargura. —"No, no hicieron eso. Como si de una carrera se tratase, llegaron, firmaron y se fueron… ¡ah! No olvidemos las llamadas constantes a celulares, en los paupérrimos diez minutos que les llevó el trámite".

Él mantuvo su mirada sin apartarla. Ciertamente ellos tenían más en común de lo que se imaginaba. El niño había sido llevado ahí, y abandonado como si fuera tan sólo un obstáculo para los importantes asuntos de sus padres. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

Vio como la joven de ojos verdes, fijaba su mirada en su muñeca. Él la siguió con sus ojos y notó la pulsera color celeste que el mocoso le había regalado, mirándolo a él con sus enormes ojos _aparentemente amenazantes_. Chiquillo insolente, pensó en ese momento, pero realmente tenía agallas.

—"Es un niño maravilloso". –continuó la joven doctora. —"Entiendo que haya nacido de un compromiso arreglado; sus padres no se aman, por el contrario, yo juraría que se odian, pero es su hijo… es el pequeño que tiene una parte de cada uno. No los entiendo, y creo que nunca los entenderé".

—"Siempre sucede eso cuando son el resultado de algo indeseado, Kinomoto".

Ella sonrió taciturnamente. —"¿Sabes? Ustedes dos son muy parecidos". –comentó, haciendo que él la mirara con una ceja alzada. —"Una vez, Xi Sen me dijo: '_Si ellos no me quieren, yo no tengo que quererlos'_; no supe qué decirle entonces, pero supongo que ahora entiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que en el mundo hubieran personas tan descorazonadas".

—"Aprende, Kinomoto, entiende que el mundo no es color de rosa. Nada es como quisiéramos, y nada será nunca como lo desearíamos". –dijo con acidez. Bien, supuestamente iba a consolarla, ¿no? Dios, no servía para esas cosas.

—"Así como el mundo no es color de rosa, tampoco es negro, Shaoran". –agregó ella con una sonrisa. —"Sé perfectamente que el mundo no es rosa, sino sería algo irritante para la vista". –rió levemente. —"Pero también sé que tiene sus cosas buenas, y sus cosas malas, ¿entiendes? Eso es lo que quise mostrarte de un principio".

Shaoran suspiró, pero algo dentro de él sentía alivio. Al menos, la Doc no estaba tan vulnerable como creía. Al menos aún podía bromear como siempre lo hacía. Al menos no tenía que consolarla, y mojarse con sus lágrimas. Escuchó como ella bostezaba, y fijó su mirada en el delicado rostro de la mujer; las ojeras se marcaban cada vez más.

—"Kinomoto". –llamó. —"¿Tú vives en este hospital? Porque la verdad que siempre te veo por aquí". –comentó con algo de sorna.

La vio sonreír, al tiempo que volvía su mirada esmeralda a la habitación del mocoso.

—"Digamos que… sí, vivo aquí. Esto es mi vida, y amo lo que hago, creo que ya lo sabías".

—"¿No tienes que descansar alguna vez?" –indagó, aparentando que no le importaba, como si fuera una pregunta al azar. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que _sí_ le importaba. Aunque se convencía a sí mismo de que el hecho de que eso le interesara iba dirigido única y exclusivamente al hecho de que algo, aunque sea muy poco, le debía a esa mujer.

—"No te preocupes, mi niño grande". –contestó ella, sabiendo que a él le importaba… aunque sea un poquito. —"Sobreviviré; no pienso despegarme de aquí ni aunque me traten de quitar con una espátula… quiero ver que esté bien. Quiero que abra sus lindos ojitos azules".

El castaño la miró con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar y de un segundo a otro, Sakura sintió como su cabeza quedaba apoyada en un amplio y cálido hombro. Levantó la mirada algo sorprendida, encontrándose con el apuesto rostro del hombre que ahora la estaba abrazando con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Él no la enfrentaba con la mirada, pero ella pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo; el mismo sonrojo adolescente que la estaba atacando en ese mismo momento.

—"Ni creas que te estoy consolando". –lo escuchó. —"Solamente creo que tienes que descansar y… aunque no quiera admitirlo, te debo unas cuantas, Kinomoto".

Ella sonrió acurrucándose en ese abrazo. Mientras él se lo ofreciera, no pensaba rechazarlo; y menos cuando era tan cálido y reconfortante. Se sentía segura así… como si él velara sus sueños.

Sonrió ante las locuras que pensaba, ¿él? ¿Velando por sus sueños? Ella ya quisiera. No pudo evitar aspirar profundamente, era muy dulce. Tan delicioso. El olor de ese hombre era muy agradable, como una mezcla entre chocolate y fresas. Una combinación exquisita entre la dulzura del chocolate, y la suavidad y acidez de la pulpa de fresa.

Extraño. Pero es que el mismo espécimen de hombre lo era.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus párpados comenzaban a pesar… el embriagante abrazo la tranquilizaba y le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no la abrazaba de esa manera.

—"No eres tan malo como quieres hacerle creer a todos, Shaoran". –dijo ella, sintiendo su gruñido.

—"Ya cállate, Kinomoto".

Ella sonrió sin hacerle caso alguno.

—"Xi Sen te admira, Shaoran". –musitó con suavidad, captando la atención del joven de ojos ámbar que trataba de mirar para cualquier sector que no fuera a ella. —"Su mayor sueño para cuando sea grande, a diferencia de ti, es que quiere ser corredor de carreras. Quiere ser el mejor". –dijo sonriendo levemente.

Él hizo una mueca. —"Dudo mucho que el mocoso me admire, creo que no puede ni verme".

La castaña sonrió. —"Él es muy posesivo, cuando vio que eras uno de mis pacientes, se pudo a la defensiva contigo, y ocultó todo lo que tenía de ti y que pudiera darte algún indicio de lo que pensaba. Hasta tiene un auto de… mm, no recuerdo cómo se llama".

El castaño levantó una ceja. —"¿Rayo?"

—"¡Ah! Sí ese". –bostezó. —"La verdad él te admira por ser uno de los mejores, me dijo que él deseaba ser un corredor por la _pasión a la velocidad_, como Xi le llama, así que al perder el furor por conocerte, se sintió algo frustrado". –comentaba con una voz cada vez más suave.

—"¿Frustrado?"

—"Ajá, se dio cuenta de que tú no lo haces por _pasión a la velocidad_, y pensó que lo hacías por la fama, aunque traté de explicárselo, no sé si lo entendió, ¿sabes? Él es un niño muy terco cuando no quiere entender razones".

Shaoran la miró interrogante, no entendía por qué le estaba contando todo eso, pero ahora confirmaba que el mocoso era increíblemente orgulloso, a pesar de ser un niño de ocho años.

—"¿Qué fue lo que le explicaste?" –preguntó, recordando lo que ella había dicho.

—"Lo… que pienso… sobre ti". –contestó, con un bostezo.

El joven corredor la miró interrogante, era curiosidad, era curiosidad, simplemente curiosidad lo que sentía. Pero mierda que quería saber lo que ella pensaba… ¿qué importaba? Si le sacaba la información en ese momento quizás ni lo recordara luego… tendría que aprovechar sus oportunidades.

—"¿Y se puede saber qué piensas sobre mí, Kinomoto?"

Ella sonrió. —"Eres bueno… Shaoran".

—"¿Bueno?" –preguntó, sin poder entenderla. Él no era bueno… por el contrario, era una persona que nunca agrada a las personas, sin sentido del humor… sin nada para entregar, ¿por qué sería bueno? Él no era el tipo de persona que podría llegar a ser querido por alguien. Quizás podía despertar lujuria y pasión en mujeres, pero nada más que eso… ¿por qué?

—"Sí…"

—"Deja de hablar tonterías, mujer. Ya no sabes ni lo que dices… yo no…" –miró hacia su costado, al sentir la respiración acompasada de la Doc, y no pudo hacer más que suspirar; ¿qué clase de modales eran esos? Estaban en medio de una conversación… una vez que la plática era tranquila, y ella se duerme en la parte más importante… bueno, quizás no fuera la parte más importante porque realmente no le interesaba lo que la mujer tenía para decir pero… pero…

Volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose frustrado, esa mujer era todo un misterio… lástima que nunca se unió a los scout boys, ya que ellos buscaban misterios, ¿no? bueno, quizás no de esa forma en la que uno se imaginaría, pero sí andaban en la búsqueda de cosas… ¿o no?

Bah, eso no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Desvió su mirada de la pared, hacia la joven doctora de bonitos ojos verdes e, irremediablemente molesta –cabe resaltar –; y se quedó contemplándola un instante. Uno de los mechones de su cabello había caído sobre su rostro, así que tuvo que hacer grandes malabares para acomodárselo sin que ella despertara, aunque por lo que veía, la Doc no despertaría ni que le toque el bombo en una oreja. El cabello suave y sedoso, se deslizó por una de sus manos, tenía el aroma a flores que ella siempre dejaba impregnado a donde quiera que iba; un aroma dulce y embriagante.

Pasó sus ojos ámbar por todo el rostro de Sakura, descubriendo que se encontraba realmente cansada… eso se veía a la legua por la manera en la que estaba durmiendo. No podía culparla, es decir, la mujer parecía tener acero en vez de sangre en las venas; siempre andaba de un lugar a otro, y casi nunca la veía descansar, era obvio que alguna vez caería. Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que nunca la veía con asuntos personales… nunca le hablaba de su vida más de la cuenta. Bueno, él tampoco le había preguntado… ni que le importara. Aunque al parecer no tenía relaciones íntimas porque se la pasaba en el hospital, y a menos que la persona estuviera loca, no soportaría semejante sacrificio.

¿No tenía novio? ¿Familia?

Tenía que admitirlo, y ya lo había admitido más veces de las que podía contar… la Doc era una mujer hermosa, ¿no había ningún hombre detrás de ella?

Pero pensándolo bien… _ella era insoportable_.

_Sólo un loco podría soportarla_.

Un destello celeste, desvió su atención a su muñeca, donde tenía esa pulsera que le había regalado el mocoso. Maldito mocoso, más le valía que saliera bien de esa porque tenía que escucharlo, esta vez tendría la suficiente información para mofarse de él. ¿Así que lo admiraba, eh? Quién lo hubiese imaginado…

No estaba orgulloso de eso, pero no podía negar que la idea de refregárselo en la cara al feto ese, le parecía una completa _maravilla_. Quizás, hasta podría darle unos consejos para cuando creciera porque estaba seguro de que ese niño saldría de esa. El enano tenía todo lo que él no, y saldría adelante, si él había podido, ¿por qué el tal Xi Sen, no?

Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que marcaba el sector de la terapia intensiva. Cada vez se sentía más identificado con él. Había nacido de la misma manera, y había sido criado por sirvientes. Siempre repleto de todo tipo de entrenamientos para hacerlo un hombre duro y exitoso. Y luego, por una de las locuras de su padre, comenzaron a entrenarlo para las carreras desde los diez años. Seguramente, si el niño no hubiese sufrido de la enfermedad, ese hubiera sido su destino.

Pero había una diferencia entre ese niño y él. El mocoso, aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía muchas más agallas de las que él pudiera llegar a tener; con tan sólo ver la determinación en sus ojos aquella vez, y la posesión que adoptaba cada vez que estaba con la Doc, confirmaba que ese chico, a pesar de todo, siempre se sobrepondría. Estaba enfermo, y aún así no se dejaba amedrentar por _un enorme grandulón_, como le había llamado, a pesar de ser mucho mayor y grande que él. El chico era valiente, mientras que él, teniendo una salud de acero, era cobarde y no apreciaba lo que tenía.

Sin embargo había otra diferencia… aún más enorme e importante que la anterior… y esa era que el mocoso tenía a la irritante, molesta, insistente y _endemoniadamente hermosa_ doctora Kinomoto para apoyarlo en todo. Apoyándolo, y preocupándose por él como ahora lo estaba… velando por que estuviera bien.

Tenía que admitirlo, la Doc era uno de los pilares del niño, y de muchas personas de ahí. La doc fue quien le hizo replantearse tantas cosas, y era en un momento así cuando podía verlas… podía ver el valor que le daba su vida, el tener una salud de acero. Ahora entendía muchos de los comentarios de Kinomoto, sobre que tenía que agradecer su estado de salud… en serio que tenía suerte. Mientras él se quejaba de su vida, y se '_ahogaba en su miseria'_, como diría la Doc, ese niño trataba de luchar contra su enfermedad… a su corta edad y luchando por sobrevivir… luchando por algo, aferrarse a ello con uñas y dientes.

Simplemente luchar por algo. Luchar con todo para conseguirlo, y mantenerlo.

El castaño sentía que no tenía nada que quisiese… hasta hacía poco, él no era más que un zombie con control remoto, pero ya no lo era; y tal vez, lo que tendría que hacer en ese momento, sería luchar por encontrar lo que deseaba para su vida.

Luchar para encontrar.

Encontrar para atrapar.

Atrapar para alcanzar.

Alcanzar para volver a buscar.

y seguir buscando...

¿Buscar qué?

_La felicidad_…

Porque quizás Kinomoto tenía la razón.

Porque quizás el mocoso era el verdadero adulto en esa situación.

Porque quizás lo mejor sería experimentar para aprender.

Y para aprender necesitaba de _voluntad_.

Como decían por ahí…

_A fuerza de voluntad…_

_**Continuará…**_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Notas de autora: **

Bueno, ¿qué decir? Se me cierran los ojos xD ya no doy más, pero la inspiración no me da fecha, ni hora ni lugar, así que puedo estar en cualquier lado y "OH" xD j aja, no hagan caso… la falta de sueño **--**U

Bueno, ya que estamos en este canal, xD si tuvieron la valentía de llegar a este punto, primero que nada ¡felicidades!, hay que estar con el de atrás aplastado, cualquier cosa, le pedimos prestado el crayón a Shaoran para poder dibujárnosla nosotros xD.

Bien, saliendo de todo el pequeño preámbulo, comentando el capítulo, ya desde un principio comenzamos mal, esos tipos buscan algo… y vaya a saber uno qué es lo que quieren O.o ah, bueno yo lo sé xD Por otro lado, tenemos a este Ryo, ¿lo recuerdan? Fue el que apareció en el primer capítulo n.n pues, el chico está como para comérselo, pero se da a odiar bastante, pobre, esperemos que aún las tenga en su sitio U-U j aja ja.

En cuanto a nuestra parejita principal… xD siempre con las suyas, Sakura no le da tregua al pobre, pero ahora ella está un poco más calmada… ¿o será que él se está acostumbrando a ella? Bueno, ambas j eje. También sabemos ahora la historia de nuestro pequeño Xi Sen, ayy, O¬O como quiero a ese niño, es tan precioso xD y todo un pillo, pero que desgraciados los padres U-Ú. Consejo: Nunca traten de escribir una escena emotiva justo cuando la lista de reproducción da a _"My Heart Will Go On"_ de Celine Dion. Dios… es muy triste xD espero que el intento de emotividad haya dado resultado, y si no… bueno, la verdad no sé si era para ponerse emotivos, pero yo me sensibilicé. **¡-¡**

Mm, pues… creo que eso es todo lo que puedo comentar porque mis neuronas van durmiéndose de a poco xD. Sólo falta saber si Xi saldrá de esta, ¿qué creen? Esperemos que sí, porque la verdad sufriría mucho, lo quiero tanto j eje n.nU

Sin más n.n me despido, agradeciendo como siempre a todo el que comenta, y a todo el que lee, **¡Muchas gracias a todos!,** y pidiendo sus opiniones del capítulo, el que viene estará picante… oh, sí. Xd

¡Ah! E olvidaba, como saben **"****El Enigma de tus Ojos****"** está en reedición porque surgieron nuevas cosas y bueno xD tuve que cambiar, pronto lo verán circulando nuevamente, pero por las moscas, si quieren saber, en mi perfil está el nuevo summary de la historia, no cambia demasiado… sólo unos cuantos detalles je je n.nUU

**¡¡****Sus reviews están respondidos en mi perfil****!!**

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


End file.
